Out at McKinley
by cbethh
Summary: What happens when Kurt returns to McKinley for his senior year without Blaine to discover an outed David Karofsky? My take on how Season 3 should have gone for Kurt and Dave.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is set at the beginning of Season 3 when Kurt comes back to McKinley for his Senior year. This is my take on how I think it should have gone between Kurt and Dave **

**This first chapter is really short but it's only an introduction to the story really. **

**This is my first fanfiction ever. So if things are a little off I apologize. I really am trying to get the characters right and the dialogue realistic. Review if you get a chance so I get a feel for what I should do. Thanks! 3 **

Kurt walked in to McKinley on the second day of his senior year feeling like this might actually be his year. Sure, he had gotten a stomach bug that made him too sick to make his usual first day back entrance. And sure, his boyfriend Blaine had turned down his offer to come to McKinley in order to keep his lead-singing position at the Warblers, but these were only minor setbacks. He was back where he belonged- with his best friend Mercedes, his step-brother, and even his sometimes friend and sometimes competitor Rachel. He had the ability to express himself with his designer clothes rather than being stuck in a drab navy-blue blazer. He knew that it was going to be a good start to a new year.

Kurt's good feeling slightly diminished when he saw Mercedes standing next to his locker with a worried look on her face instead of the smile she should have been wearing considering that he was back. "What's up girl?" he asked quickly.

"Look Kurt- I don't know how to tell you this… but Karofsky is back at McKinley," Mercedes said gauging his reaction.

"Wait, how? I thought he transferred to a new school?" Kurt asked nervously. The chapter of his life with Karofsky in it had closed. Dave had apologized to him and formed the Bullywhips in order to change his life around. Last Kurt had heard Dave transferred schools and (from a little bit of facebook stalking) he had learned that he had a good summer. It seemed like Dave was happier than he used to be.

"I guess one of the guys on the Hockey team unexpectedly moved away this summer. And Dave's like really good too and without him the hockey team wouldn't have a chance." Mercedes explained, "but Kurt this is gonna be a shock and I should have told you yesterday…. But you're no longer the only out gay kid in Lima. Apparently Karofsky's gay!" Mercedes finished in a stage whisper.

Kurt was in shock. But not for the reason Mercedes thought- he knew Karofsky was gay- he just didn't understand how it had gotten out. "Mercedes- how did people find out?"

"Apparently it happened yesterday. I heard… and I don't know how accurate this is- but I heard that Azimo called him a 'fag' and then Karofsky kind of just freaked out on him and said it was true."

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked before he could filter himself. He knew that if he wasn't more careful then Mercedes would figure out that the fact that Kurt knew Karofsky was gay. And as much as he loved his best friend- he knew she couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"Kurt we're talking about your former **tormentor **here! Why do you care if he's okay? Is it because he's gay now?" Mercedes asks incredulously.

"Maybe that's why I have a soft spot for him now- I mean I do know how hard it can be to come out. Obviously he feels bad about what he did to me and all of us in Glee club. Remember bullywhips? I think he really did change. How is everyone taking it?" Kurt asked trying to come across as 'sympathetic gay guy' rather than overly interested in David himself.

"Well apparently Karofsky was so intense when Azimo threatened to kick his ass that the jocks are just leaving him alone. It's not like they can get Karofsky the same way they attacked you- he's too strong. I heard from Marcus that the rest of the team is kind of just leaving him alone" she disclosed as they walked down the hall and in to their AP English classroom.

"At least they're not going to attack him" Kurt said taking his seat. But that was far from what he was thinking. Dave was out, and not only was he out: but he was out and alone. When Kurt had come out at least he had had the girls in glee by his side, and his dad, and then Blaine had come along to help him through everything. Kurt felt immediately guilty and then tried to shake the feeling.

No matter how hard he tried Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Dave all day. He knew that he had to reach out to him. No one, no matter their past deserved to go through coming out friendless. He just didn't know what to do.

Kurt obsessed over the Dave situation all day and didn't even check his phone until lunchtime where he found a text from Blaine that said "Dalton isn't the same w/o you 3." Kurt didn't want to admit it but he didn't even want to text him back. Kurt understood that after only a few months of dating Blaine that he couldn't be expected to drop everything for Kurt- but their relationship was struggling. Blaine had spent half of his summer visiting his Grandparents on the West Coast and Kurt hadn't spent much time with him even when he was in Ohio. Blaine had summer Warbler practices once a week and had been hanging out a lot with his new friend Sebastian. Blaine had only made the drive to see Kurt a handful of times and Kurt couldn't help but think that having school to deal with too would separate them further.

Kurt sighed and Finn asked, "Hey Kurt- what's wrong? Aren't you glad to be back" from a couple seats away.

"Yes Finn- I just miss Blaine" Kurt half-lied.

"Well dude isn't he coming over this weekend to see you?"

"Finn! We've talked about this- I am not to be referred to as dude. And yeah, he's making the drive and we're going to spend Friday night together."

"Well then- you'll see him in four days" Finn said looking a little confused. Kurt couldn't blame him- he'd probably like four days off from Rachel (who was, at that moment, trying to tell the whole table about a great idea she had for a solo).

"Yeah, you're right" Kurt said not wanting to argue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This was supposed to be a little longer, but oh well. I'll have the next chapter out in a few days. Fitting in time to write during reading week for finals is not easy :p Please review to let me know what you guys think! **

Dave wasn't in school for the next three days. Kurt watched for him every day- in the halls, at his locker, and in lunch- but he never showed. Every day he became more and more disappointed by the fact that Dave wasn't there. He heard a few rumors that maybe he transferred, or maybe his dad had kicked him out. Of course, people weren't very sympathetic about it- the names "fag" and "fucking fairy" were thrown around a lot. Kurt tried not to seem too interested in the rumors of his former bully. But, whenever he got a free moment he couldn't help but picture the look of regret and sadness on Dave's face when he had apologized to Kurt for all the bullying. That moment where he had gone from Karofsky the bully to Dave the closeted kid who was going through a really rough time. Kurt felt a little twang of guilt. He had pushed and pushed for Dave to come out- but now that he had everyone was talking shit about him and Kurt didn't even know if he was okay. He had had an amazing mentor to help him through his hard time, and Kurt couldn't help but wish he could have been a little more like a Blaine for David.

"Kurt, what is up with you?" Mercedes asked snapping her fingers in front of Kurt's face. They were sitting at the glee club's usual lunch table and he hadn't even taken a bite out of his salad.

"Oh, I'm just missing Blaine I guess" Kurt replied only half-lying.

"Too much time away from your little hobbit?" Puck teased.

"He's only a few inches shorter than me, Puck! But yeah, Mercedes it's so hard. It's weird having him so far instead of only a few doors down like it was at the dorm."

"Yeah but he'll still come to see you, boo"

"It's just that. _He'll_ come see me. I can never go to see him. He's always such a gentleman about it. Making excuses about the long ride being too much for me. I want to just go see my boyfriend sometimes… I don't want it to be when he wants to see me."

"But he obviously wants to see you Kurt- it's just that he's busy with the Warblers, right?" Mercedes rationalized.

"But 'cedes he shouldn't be too busy for me. I have my first boyfriend and I can't even enjoy how wonderful he is because I never see him anymore!"

"Well then… why don't you go surprise him sometime soon at Dalton? He'll be excited to see you and you can stop feeling so awkward about going to see your own boyfriend. Blaine's just too much of a gentleman to expect you to make the drive." Mercedes reasoned, and for a second it pissed Kurt off. Why wasn't 'cedes being more supportive? Why was she defending his boyfriend instead of him? Then he shook off the feeling- of course she wasn't going to diss his first boyfriend for his first little offense. It was basically against girl code. Plus, she didn't know how little effort Blaine had made over the summer…

"I think I will. He's coming to see me tomorrow but that doesn't mean I can't surprise him during the week"

"Perfect Kurt. He'll love that" Mercedes offered like she knew Blaine personally.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurt scanned the hallway looking for Dave on Friday without much hope, but his eyes quickly found him standing at his locker alone. It was about ten minutes before first period- the perfect time for Kurt to talk to him. Kurt took a few steps down the hall and then panicked. What was he even going to say to David? What was there to say? "Hi I know coming out for you has been really shitty but it gets better"? What would that even do? Kurt panicked and after going ten feet he turned in to the boy's bathroom.

Kurt 'fixed' his already perfectly styled hair while regaining some of his composure in the mirror. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out, it was a text from Blaine:

**Hey bby I have some bad news **

**What?** Kurt texted back seconds later forgetting that he usually spaced out his texts so he didn't seem needy.

**I can't come to see you tonight- family wants me to come home for the weekend because my granddad is visiting. I'll miss you though. **Kurt sighed. He had already picked out what he was going to wear, what he was going to cook for Blaine (and his family) and they had talked about renting a movie together. All he really wanted to do was cuddle up with his boyfriend on the couch like a normal couple for once.

**I'll miss you too babe- when can I see you**? Kurt asked hating the way "can I" sounded.

His reply came quickly: **Soon. Sometime during the week , for sure. **

** Okay, have a good day xoxo. **Kurt replied almost leaving off the x's and o's. He was pissed- Blaine had made the excuse of family one too many times for cancelled plans. Why couldn't he ask Kurt to come have dinner with his parents? That was normal. After all, Blaine had spent time with the Hummel-Hudsons a few times over the summer and Kurt had barely had half a conversation with Blaine's family. He had a new resolve to make a trip to Dalton the following week. This was getting ridiculous.

The bell rang as Kurt stared at his phone waiting for a reply. He rushed out of the bathroom and ran straight in to Dave.

"Oh sorry, Hum- uhm Kurt" Dave said a blush coloring his cheeks at the contact.

"Hey, David! It's okay!" Kurt replied his voice raising a few octaves because of the awkward situation.

After a few awkward seconds David blurted out, "Well see you around" and started to head in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, see you" Kurt half-mumbled.

It was so hard for Kurt to focus during his next few classes. He kept going over and over what he wanted to say to Dave. He wanted everything to come out right. He knew that his original attempts at 'helping' Dave had been misguided. But now he was out- and that meant that Kurt could be his kind of mentor and help him to understand that not all gay guys were little twinks like him.

Kurt walked towards the lunchroom alone instead of meeting Mercedes at her locker like he usually did. He knew his courage wouldn't last through her questions about why he felt the need to reach out to his former bully. Because, honestly, "because he's gay now" did not seem like it was going to work as an excuse again.

Kurt took a deep breathe when he entered the cafeteria and scanned the room for Dave. He was sitting in a corner table alone eating a slice of pizza. Kurt's heart sank. Dave had no one to sit with- all of his friends had abandoned him just because he came out. Kurt walked quickly over to him with a new resolve to make him feel better and gave Dave what he hoped would be a winning smile but really looked like a forced grin.

"Hey Kurt" Dave said not even looking up for a few seconds.

"Hi David- I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Kurt asked his determination draining at the less than receptive look on Dave's face.

"Look Kurt-"

"I just wanted to say that I'm you know… here for you if you need anyone. I just know how hard coming out can be and I'm sorry it happened like this and-"

"You know how hard coming out was Hummel? Dave questioned with a look of incredulity.

"Yes, when I came out-"

"Hummel you never had to come out. Everyone knew!" Dave argued.

"I know but I-" Kurt tried to explain.

"No Hummel you have no idea how hard it is to come out when you don't have gay written all over you in sparkles. And I'm actually sitting with a few guys who are coming over here right now and I don't need them thinking I've decided to becoming a flamer. They're just starting to get the fact that I'm just a regular guy on the team. I don't need advice about living a gay lifestyle that you got from your little prep-school boyfriend. So would you please just go sit with your Glee kids?" Dave finished his voice getting a little louder and he almost regretted his words when he saw a hurt look flash across Kurt's features.

The hurt was quickly replaced by bitch face as Kurt said, "Well guess what Karofsky? Whether you like it or not you are gay and that does make you a little different. Have fun talking about how hot you think guys look in spandex". Kurt finished just as the football players approached and ignoring their looks he walked away with his head high and his hips swaying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hope you like this chapter! I'm thinking of switching to Dave's p.o.v next chapter- how would you guys feel about that? (: Anyways this was mostly written between 2-3am so I hope there aren't many mistakes**.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurt's stomach twisted into a knot when he thought about what he said to David. What the hell had he been thinking? Dave was getting along okay and had a few friends who were dealing with him being gay. And Kurt had made a ridiculous comment that could have shattered his friendship with those jocks. Instead of going to sit with everyone at the glee table he walked straight out of the cafeteria and to the library. Then he just sat at a table with a book open unable to actually think about anything but Dave.

In French, his last class of the day, he overheard a girl talking about how Karofsky was "the least gay gay guy she had ever seen" before giggling.

Her friend responded, "Yeah well I guess everyone isn't completely obvious" before looking over noticeably at him. Kurt wanted to say something biting back- but he had already said one rude thing he regretted for the day and he didn't want to add any more guilt to what he was feeling. Sometimes the bitchy façade was too much work to keep up. He spent the rest of the class silently working on translating the story and trying to ignore the thoughts about his comment to Dave and the fact that he was going home to spend a night alone instead of spending it with Blaine.

Kurt's guilt increased after last period when he saw Dave standing with a group of a few guys by his locker. He wanted to maybe smile, or apologize, or _anything_, but before the corners of his mouth could turn up Dave looked away towards Azimo. Kurt walked past them quickly and left the school without getting his math book from his own locker- he would just borrow Finn's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt spent a night at home watching musicals, looking at performing arts schools online, and signing along to his iPod. It would have been a nice night except for the constant thoughts of either Dave or Blaine and the fact that Finn had left his phone on his side of the room when he had left to go hang out with Puck and it kept ringing every ten or so minutes.

Finally during the seventh unanswered call, Kurt stormed over to Finn's bed, and picked up the phone with the intention of turning it off. However, he saw that it was Rachel so he answered the phone with "Rachel, Finn forgot his phone here and he'll call you back when gets home. Now would you please, please stop calling him. We do share a room and his phone is set to the highest possible volume it could be set to."

"Oh, Kurt I'm sorry. Do you know when he'll be home?" Rachel asked obviously not realizing she was overstepping boundaries.

"Honestly I have no idea, but I'll make sure he knows that you know he called. But honestly Rach- seven missed calls… that kinda seems a bit much." Kurt said trying to sound reasonable and sympathetic.

"Look Kurt, I just… things are getting a little weird with it being our senior year and Finn not knowing what he wants to do after school while I know that I am going to New York. Would you please just delete the missed calls from his call history? That way I can text him once and he won't know I had a crazy girlfriend moment!" Rachel

"Rachel I felt weird enough just answering his phone-"

"Please Kurt!" Rachel begged cutting him off.

"Okay, just don't mention this to anyone. Sharing a room with him can still be a little weird and I don't want him thinking I go through his phone…"

"Perfect, thank you, thank you" Rachel replied her voice getting so loud that Kurt moved the phone away from his ear.

"No problem Rachel- see you on Monday" Kurt said before ending the call.

Kurt quickly deleted Rachel's missed calls from the phone but resisted the urge to look through Finn's texts. Kurt's kindergarten crush had completely faded- but Kurt still felt like he was living with someone he didn't completely understand and he would have loved to look through and see how he talked to Puck and Rachel.

He put the phone back on Finn's bed in the same position it had been in and then walked back towards his side of the room. He stopped for a second in the middle of the room, turned around, and quickly rushed back to Finn's phone. He unlocked the screen and looked through the contacts. His heart sank when there was nothing listed under the D's but then he scrolled down further and there it was: "Karofsky" right before his own number. Kurt grabbed his phone and entered the number in to his contacts. He was so glad that Finn had the numbers of all the guys on the football team. Kurt once again put Finn's phone back where he had originally found it and walked to his own bed.

Now was the decision making time. To call David, or not to call David. Kurt knew he wanted to apologize. He just didn't know if he was being Rachel level crazy by randomly calling him. Kurt scrolled up and down through his contacts for what seemed like forever before clicking on Dave's name. His finger hovered over the call button for only a few seconds before he pressed down. He took a deep breath and put the phone up to his ear.

_Ring_.

His heart was pounding. He probably shouldn't have decided to call David.

_Ring_.

He hadn't even planned out what he was going to say. This was ridiculous.

_Ring. _

This was good, Dave probably wouldn't answer and he could just talk to him at school.

_Ri-_

"Hello" Kurt heard from the other line.

"Oh, Hi David" Kurt said trying to control the pitch of his voice somewhat.

"Kurt?" Dave asked obviously confused.

"Uhm yeah, it's me. Can you talk for a second?" Kurt questioned as he realized that Dave could be at a friend's house or hanging out with a bunch of the jocks.

"Sure." The reply was tense.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for asking you to come out after you kissed me last year in front of people on the stairs rather than asking you in a safe environment. I'm sorry for asking you to come out in front of everyone at prom. I'm sorry for my stunt that I pulled today. Honest, I am so terribly sorry and I regretted it the second I closed my mouth. I hope no one judged you and it didn't create any problems for you." Kurt said hastening through the apology because of nerves rather than his sincerity.

"Kurt look- of all people you shouldn't be apologizing to me. I made your life a living hell for being gay, remember?" Dave asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah but I've realized that at the same time your life was just as bad- even if there was no single person causing it. And you weren't the first person to bully me, David. It's just- you're the first one who's really apologized and meant it. There's no grudge or dislike anymore, really." Kurt couldn't believe he was saying everything even though it was the truth.

Dave took a moment to respond, and it made Kurt panic. What if Dave just wanted Kurt out of his life? He was basically just a reminder that he had been a closeted homophobic bully.

"Kurt- I appreciate it, but I don't feel like I fully deserve this." Dave finally replied in a monotone.

"Well you do- and I don't make it a habit of apologizing unless I think it really needs to be said," and there it was- his normal tone was surfacing.

"Well- thanks, and I'm still sorry for last year."

"And I'm 100% over it. So…" Kurt said suddenly losing his regained composure.

"So…" Dave continued hesitantly.

"So, would you want to hang out some time? I know you want the guys to think that you're still Karofsky the jock- and I understand that…. It's just having another out kid at McKinley even if we are as different as day and night is not something I thought I would ever get to experience."

"Yeah, actually I think it'd be nice to uhm have someone to talk to about…that kind of stuff. And Kurt, I'm sorry for saying that. I just, I'm still new to being out and I'm kinda afraid that at any moment they could decide that they're not okay with me being gay." Dave sounded sad and was almost mumbling by the time he finished his sentence.

"No more apologies… unless you slushy me tomorrow, "Kurt awkwardly joked," but really, we're fine. Would you want to come over?"

"Uhm I don't know if I really want to see your dad just yet… I mean he might not exactly be okay with me being there…"

"Actually I think you might be right about that. It'd be better to casually mention you a few times before bringing you around… you know if we hang out more" Kurt wanted to just hang up to prevent embarrassing himself further.

"Right well, you could always come around to my house. Uh we could just hang out." Dave offered.

"That sounds perfect- when are you free?"

"What about Monday after school?"

"Sure, I'll see you then. Just text me directions to your place."

"All right, bye Kurt"

"Bye David"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry it took like week to update. Finals and moving back home kind of kicked my butt. Anyways, this chapter was hard to write- but I hope it came out okay. It's all in Dave's point of view.**

* * *

Kurt was coming to his house. Dave had cleaned his entire room and sprayed Febreeze on his bed and in his closet. He didn't want to make the room too spotless because he didn't want it to seem like he had cleaned- but he didn't want Kurt to think he was an absolute slob either.

Kurt hadn't been at school and it had worried him until he got a text that said, "**Had a dentist appointment and then snuck off to Dalton to hang out with my bf. I'll see you at 4:30 though still!**". Dave had been amazingly excited by Kurt's casual and friendly tone. Now though, he was hoping that Kurt wouldn't get too … distracted by his boyfriend and forget to come over.

Dave stood in front of the full-length mirror in his room and examined his outfit. He didn't usually pay too much attention to how he dressed but… he was meeting with Kurt. Dave new it was unhealthy to care that much about what Kurt thought about him. But it was Kurt. The boy who always looked completely put together and sexy. The boy who wanted to be his friend to help him out even after he had been a dickead to him. The boy who never apologized for being exactly who he was. Dave (and his counselor) had thought that he had been so angry at Kurt last year because Kurt represented what Dave wanted to be. It took Dave a little while longer to realize that sure- he wanted to be proud to be out like Kurt, but at the same time he liked who he was. He liked being a jock, not caring too much about how he dressed, and being manly. What he wanted was… Kurt. Or well, he wanted a boyfriend like Kurt. Someone slender and smaller but someone strong too. He even wanted to find someone who was a little prissy like Kurt was- he thought it was kind of cute. Dave shook his head. He knew it was unhealthy to crush on… or be attracted to Kurt. He could never get with a guy when they had such a terrible past together. And someone like Kurt was attracted to people like Blaine. He just hoped he'd find his guy who was in to bigger jock-types. He didn't feel like there were many guys like that in to people like him.

The doorbell rang and Dave practically ran downstairs to answer it. His sister was away at college and his Dad was working so it was just going to be the two of them. For some reason this made him a little uncomfortable and his hand hovered above the doorknob for a second. Dave took a deep breath, smiled, and opened the door. His smile faded when he saw Kurt. Kurt's face was flushed, and his eyes looked like he had been crying.

"Hey… what's the matter?" Dave asked Kurt. He hadn't ever really seen Kurt cry and it freaked him out.

"Do you mind if I come in before I explain?" Kurt asked but the bitchy tone to his voice seemed forced and unnatural for once.

"Oh yeah, sorry, here let's go up to my room," Dave apologized while leading Kurt up to his room.

Kurt didn't say anything until they got to Dave's room. Dave sat down on his computer chair and Kurt sat delicately on Dave's bed.

"So… do you want to talk about what happened? Or what's wrong…?" Dave asked awkwardly.

"I went to go surprise my boyfri- well Blaine, at Dalton today. We hadn't been able to see each other for a while… and my dentist appointment was out at 9. I knew Blaine didn't have class and I wanted to see him before he left for his grandparents' house. I went to his dorm… it's a prep school, and… some guy let me in the building because Blaine wasn't answering his phone. I got to Blaine's room and knocked but he didn't answer. I should have just left but… I checked the knob and it was unlocked… so I just walked in," Kurt stopped and took a shaky breath. He looked like he was on the very verge of tears and Dave was horrified. He couldn't help but wonder how many times he had made Kurt cry like that with all his bullying.

"Well Blaine was on his bed, shirtless, with this kid he goes to school with: Sebastian. Their tongues were down each other's throats and Sebastian was groping him. They looked up and saw me and Blaine started apologizing"

"Kurt I'm so sorry, he's such a bastard!" Dave interjected. He wanted to punch Blaine in the face.

"He just… Dave he… he apologized, but after a few seconds of looking horrified at being caught he actually looked relieved. And that guy Sebastian walked out of the room looking completely smug. He passed by me and I was crying and shocked and he just looked me over like I was worthless. I don't think I've been more embarrassed in my life," Kurt was full-blown crying now.

"Hey, shh," Dave comforted. He moved over to the bed next to Kurt and started to rub his back. He wasn't sure if he should be touching Kurt but… he didn't know what else to do. "You did nothing wrong Kurt. Your boyfriend was a dick and didn't realize how amazing you are. And that guy Sebastian is an idiot too."

"He's not missing anything. I live an hour and a half away from him, I have no experience with guys, and I have no sex appeal. He found someone better." Kurt argued.

"First off, you're worth the distance. Second, everyone has to start somewhere with their first boyfriend… and Kurt you are sexy." Dave turned bright red and tensed up after he let that slip.

"Thanks for being so nice to me… I know I shouldn't just come here and unload on you. You were just outed and this was supposed to be so you could talk to me about that. I thought I could come over here and keep it together" Kurt explained as he stood up and how quickly he seemed to gain composure freaked Dave out. How much practice did Kurt really have with pulling himself together and pushing down his feelings?

"Kurt, we're trying to be friends… and friendships aren't one sided. I want to hear about this… well I wish it hadn't happened to you… but I'm glad that you're talking to me about it. Come on, sit down. We can stop talking about it if you're really uncomfortable. Just…why did you still come over?" Dave asked. He barely knew the real Kurt and this seemed crazy to him.

"No offense but… I thought that I could keep it together here. I knew that if I went home my dad would see right through me. And I couldn't go over Mercedes's house. 'Cedes is great but she absolutely loves Blaine and… I just don't know how she would react. I thought that coming here would take my mind off of it."

"Sorry that it didn't," Dave apologized. He knew he shouldn't be happy that Kurt had come to him- after all, he hadn't even planned on confiding to Dave… but still, Kurt had. And he was pretty sure that after a moment like this they were going to become friends.

"No, I'm actually glad that I came. Thank you for listening… I still kind of feel like this is some weird dream I'm going to wake up from. I wouldn't have taken him back… but he didn't beg for me back… or even act like he wanted to be with me at al. Blaine actually explained to me while apologizing to me that he had a connection to Sebastian that he had never felt before. Those were his exact words, "an amazing connection I've never experienced before". He said it like the knowledge that he had found someone to make him happy should make me feel better. He also asked if we could stay friends… he said he loved me… just not in the way he was supposed to. I just feel so freaking dumb. I should have known something was up. He didn't want to be with me and I didn't even realize." Kurt didn't start crying anymore but he looked so goddamn broken. Dave wanted to give him a hug- but he knew that

"He was the idiot, Kurt. He cheated, and whether things hadn't been going well… or if he was crushing on someone else… he should have broken up with you before starting something with that Sebastian guy. It wasn't fair to you," Dave explained feeling a little lost as what t say.

"It freaks me out that I have no idea how long this has been going on. I barely saw him over the summer – and I wonder if anyone else knew about it at Dalton. I just feel… betrayed." Kurt's voice got quiet, and it broke Dave's heart.

"I don't know what to say Kurt. No matter what, honestly, it's his loss. You deserve someone who's honest with you who will see you every day they can… and only you. Don't blame yourself at all- allright?"

Kurt looked down at his feet for a second before looking up and meeting David's eyes… "I won't".

"Good, now… do you want some ice cream? I know you're all in to healthy stuff- but it's chocolate." Dave suddenly felt conscious about offering Kurt ice cream… he knew Kurt thought he was fat and this wasn't helping his case.

"How do you know I'm in to healthy food?" Kurt asked looking skeptical.

"Uhm… it's all you would ever bring to school. I've only ever seen you with healthy snacks and salads really." Dave explained feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh, well ice cream sounds perfect." Kurt agreed.

"All right, come with me" Dave said getting up and leading the way downstairs.

They got their ice cream and Dave was surprised that Kurt didn't take a tiny scoop, instead, he filled his bowl and even added some whipped cream on top.

They sat at the kitchen table and Kurt's face actually lit up a little after the first spoonful.

"Good?" David asked.

"Uhh yess it's amazing" Kurt basically moaned, "I miss being able to have this stuff in the house sometimes."

"Mom on a diet or something?" Dave asked.

"Actually my dad had a heart attack last year that put him in to a coma for a few days. Now he's doing better but it's because of diet and exercise. It doesn't seem fair to keep junk food in the house when he can't have it." Kurt explained.

"I didn't know your dad had a heart attack… I'm sorry" David said realizing that it meant he had been bullying Kurt while his dad was in a coma. A wave of guilt and disgust at himself washed over him.

"Hey, I get what you're thinking and… Dave I forgave you. Now, I don't wanna have to remind you of that again. We're fine." Kurt said sounding affectionately stern. Dave wondered how he had gotten lucky enough to have Kurt's forgiveness and what seemed like the beginning of his trust.

"Thanks Fancy." Dave said and regretted it once he saw Kurt flinch a little at the words, "I don't mean Fancy in a bad way. I umm, I know I called you that a lot…before. It's just not really supposed to be an insult. I said it like one… but it's how I think of you… it's not actually bad…. And I'm just going to stop talking now." David said pretty sure his face was red.

"What do you mean it's not really a bad name?" Kurt asked his tone clipped but he looked curious.

"It's just… Kurt you are… fancy. Everyone at our school is like everyone else. And you dress straight out of a fashion magazine and walk around like you just know you're going to go on to be famous. I mean… I said it like I was making fun of you for being gay or something and I guess I was… and I will try never to say it again just… I don't see it as bad anymore." Dave explained the best that he could.

"I can deal with that- and if it slips… don't worry about it. I kind of like it now" Kurt said smiling at him.

"Okay" Dave said not sure what else he could possibly say.

"Now enough about me, how has it been since you came out? Are you doing okay?" Kurt asked. Dave had to admit that Kurt was starting to look genuinely calmed down despite the sadness that was still in his eyes.

"Well my dad has been good about it. A little awkward though. He said he honestly knows nothing about being gay but that he 'doesn't have a problem with it'. He gave me some book about loving yourself when you realize you're gay. Most of it is crap- but it was nice that he was trying to help in his own awkward way," Dave explained.

"What about your mom?" Kurt asked.

"Oh she died when I was 12. It's just me and my dad."

"Oh I'm sorry Dave," Kurt said looking truly sympathetic.

"It's okay. I know she would have been fine- she loved everyone. I'm just glad my dad's okay- he never really talked about it ever so I didn't know how he would react."

"What about the guys at school? Did they bully you or anything?" Kurt asked.

"Naww . Well, they gave me some shit. A couple of the hockey players complained about me using the locker room and threatened me if I look at their junk- I told them sweaty jocks weren't my thing and they calmed down. But… Azimo has actually been okay… so have some of the other guys. We don't talk about it but that's perfectly fine with me." Dave admitted.

"Why were you out of school for like three days then?" Kurt asked.

"I got the stomach bug that had been going around. It completely kicked my ass. I was throwing up for two days straight."

"Ohh I missed the first day of school because of the stomach flu. I'm surprised I didn't lose weight- I couldn't eat for three days" Kurt added.

"You can't afford that." Dave said once again without thinking. He wondered why Kurt made him blurt things out like that.

"What to lose weight? I've got pear hips." Kurt argued.

"Yeah, sure." Dave said shaking his head. Kurt really must think Dave's obese if he thought of himself as fat.

"Well I should probably get going- I've gotta get home for family dinner… but we should do this again sometime." Kurt said standing up from the table.

"Definitely… it was nice to talk things out with you Kurt… thanks for coming over."

"No, thank you for dealing with my little breakdown David. Bye," And then Kurt's arms were around him for a 3-second long hug. He didn't expect it and barely put his arms around him before Kurt was pulling away and walking out the door. He knew it was going to take him some time to wrap his head around this almost complete turnaround in his friendship with Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I realized I kinda summarized the story as Kurt helping Dave but the story kind of just took a turn this way. Dave will get his angst too though. :D Let me know what you think! **

**Also, what do you think of the pov changes? Does it work? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed- and please keep reviewing :D **

**Sorry it took me over a week to update. I've been spending 95% of my time with my roommate from school because we don't know what to do without each other at our parent's houses. :p I'll try to get another chapter out by Friday, though. **

Kurt was done with dealing with the glee club drama at lunch and once again sought refuge in the library. It was Wednesday and they were still obsessed with his and Blaine's breakup. He knew that the group meant well- but if he got another sympathetic pat on the arm from one of the girls, or promise from one of the guys to beat up Blaine he was going to snap. He didn't want to talk about him. In fact, he wanted to just push any thought of him out of his head for now. Blaine was a lying cheater and Kurt didn't want to waste his time being upset over someone who would do that to him. He almost wished he had lied to them about it- he felt so broken because everyone treated him like a victim. He hated feeling like that.

He saw Dave studying in the corner of the library and Kurt made his way towards him. Dave had been sympathetic and honest and just…perfect the other night. It was like the silver lining to the whole Blaine situation: he had lost a boyfriend but he gained a legitimate friend. It wasn't until Dave had comforted him on Monday that he had realized that he really did want to be Dave's friend and he wasn't just doing it to be nice to someone who had just come out.

"Hey, Dave" Kurt said smiling for what felt like the first time that day.

"Oh hey Kurt," Dave said not looking up.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Kurt asked, before remembering that Dave didn't want to be seen in public with him. He knew Dave apologized for being rude about it- but he also knew that Dave probably wanted to keep what was left of his reputation intact.

"Yeah, you can" Dave said looking distracted.

"Oh nevermind… I forgot we were in school for a second, but I'll text you later or something." Kurt said quickly turning away and walking back out of the library- he would just go to the choir room instead. He knew his cheeks were probably bright red with embarrassment. Dave wanted a friend to talk about gay stuff with sometimes- he didn't want the whole school to think he was going to be the next flaming kid at McKinley. He was a little angry about it- but more hurt. He was constantly an outsider. In glee he was more like the girls than the boys, at Dalton he didn't know how to fade in to the background and was too 'flashy'- he was sick of feeling too different.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Dave didn't understand why Kurt was being so weird. What had he meant by, "I forgot we were in school"? At first Dave thought that maybe he was afraid of his glee friends finding out that he was talking to Dave… and then it hit him. He had told Kurt that he didn't want people to think that he was another fairy like Kurt… Jesus. Kurt had trusted him enough to open up to him but he thought Dave was embarrassed to be seen with him. Dave wanted to prove to Kurt that he wasn't just a shallow bully- he really had changed. Kurt was great, and his friends could accept that. It wasn't like Kurt was going to come to Hockey practice and over to play videogames with the guys or something. He could be gay and have other gay friends. It wasn't a big deal.

He thought about Kurt all day and he couldn't help it. He passed by the French class Kurt was in and saw him sitting quietly in his seat writing something in his notebook looking drained while the rest of the class talked animatedly in French.

After school David waited for Kurt at his locker. Kurt showed up about a minute later and Dave was so relieved that he was alone.

"Oh, hi" Kurt said a little nervously as he opened his locker.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Dave asked.

"Yeah sure, your place again? I mean… Finn's probably going to be hanging out with Puck and-"

"Uhm why don't we go to the Lima Bean instead?"

"Sure, uhm… Finn and I drove together to school so I've gotta go grab my car." Kurt said looking a little flustered.

"Or I could drive you. It's not far- unless you have somewhere to be soon or something?" Dave asked watchfully. He hated that he had told Kurt that he didn't want to be seen with him. Why couldn't he have just accepted that he was never going to be the kind of friend that Kurt needed and move on?

"Yeah, that'd actually be great… I'll just text Finn." Kurt said and Dave was excited by Kurt's smile even though it seemed a little hesitant.

"Great," Dave said as he and Kurt started to walk out the front of the school. Dave noticed that Kurt had a tiny messenger bag and three huge textbooks in his hands. "Here," he said without thinking and took the books from Kurt.

"You don't have to," Kurt argued but he was smiling too.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you wore a regular backpack. Seriously, what's that little tiny bag going to hold Kurt?" Dave teased. He knew they were getting a couple of weird looks but he didn't give a fuck. He was spending the afternoon with Kurt.

"It looks good with my outfit" Kurt said doing a little pose. It was hard for Dave not to stare at Kurt's ass in skintight black skinny jeans.

"Oh sorry, that's probably the kind of thing I should avoid doing'" Kurt corrected himself looking awkward again as they were getting in to the truck.

"No, Kurt. I think you should be whoever the hell you want to be," Dave said as they got in to his truck, "look… I'm sorry for what I said the other day… really. I don't care if you wear a different Lady Gaga costume to school every day if that's what you want to do. You look better than every other guy at the school and basically command attention wherever you go. I want to be your friend and I don't want to have to be awkward at school or hide that we talk or something." Dave finished looking away from the road for a second to gauge Kurt's reaction.

"Well, I'm glad you came to your senses" Kurt said a little airily, but Dave could tell that Kurt was happy about it by the way he was trying not to smile.

"I'm glad I did too," Dave said smiling back. He turned on the radio to a popular station and was almost surprised when he heard Kurt sing along softly. His voice was high and perfect and Dave took the slightly longer way to Lima Bean just so he could hear him sing a little longer. When they finally pulled up he wanted to compliment Kurt but he held back. He had already carried Kurt's book to the car, and he really didn't want to be so obvious about the fact that he was crushing on him.

"So was this whole coffee outing so you could prove to me that you're not embarrassed to be seen with me in public?" Kurt asked once they had ordered their coffees and found a table.

"Basically, and I wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened Monday too." Dave wondered for a second if he was becoming a softie, but he shook the thought from his head. His friendship (or was that even what it could be called?) felt really right.

"I really appreciate it David, honestly. How have you been?"

"Actually not too bad, considering… I just have this weird feeling like I should be looking over my shoulder at all times or something. I just feel like I kind of had it… too easy. I don't know. A few of the guys still give me shit- but it's nothing too bad. A few assholes still throw around 'fag' and it bugs me- but they need me on the team so they kinda hold it back. I'm a little surprised so many of them are talking to me with minimal awkwardness. The worst part is a few of the guys who I was friends with who don't talk to me. I understand a little hostility from homophobes and appreciate the guys who are still my friends… but some of them just stopped talking to me. It's like they couldn't care less about our friendship. " Dave admitted.

"I'm sorry Dave, I wish we weren't in Ohio… it might be different. Unfortunately though, some guys won't change, but you never know- some of them might come around. It might just take a little time." Kurt sympathized.

"Yeah, I just guess I hope things don't get worse. I feel constantly on my toes around the team. Hell… I don't even go in the locker room until everyone's gone." Dave admitted.

"You never know- it might not get bad. You're still popular and good at sports and I think that's what people really care about at this school… but you're right to be careful at the same time." Kurt said a little concerned.

"Kurt… shouldn't you want them to mess with me, or at least stop talking to me? I mean… it'd be like… karma or something." Dave was honestly confused.

"Well I do actually believe in karma. And I'm pretty sure the turmoil you went through when you were in the closet and too scared to come out could have been considered karma." Kurt reasoned.

"Well… okay I guess," Dave agreed unconvincingly.

"Now David- we always seem to talk about such depressing things. And while it's good that we get it out- you're supposed to be able to talk about fun topics with me too. Soooo… crushing on any boys yet?" Kurt asked trying to brighten up the mood.

"Uhm no- no crushes yet" Dave lied. He wondered if his face was getting red. He wondered if Kurt could tell that he was lying.

"What's your type then?" Kurt asked.

Dave thought about lying. It would probably be the smart thing to do. But lying felt wrong somehow… Kurt had been honest with him and he didn't want to have to later explain why he didn't ever check out guys who were his "type" if he made up a random type in his head. So, he told the truth. "I like guys who are you know… smaller than me," he started and he was pretty sure his face must resemble a tomato, "guys who are skinnier, and who are a little shorter too, I never liked girls but I mean I want to feel like I'm… protecting someone. I like the feeling of hugging someone and knowing they feel safe. I got that much when I dated cheerleaders and I don't feel like that's going to change." Dave finished.

"Aww Dave, you're going to make such a good boyfriend for someone in college." Kurt commented. Dave knew he should be happy with that- he really should have. Kurt understood he wasn't a shitty person and that he was boyfriend material. But… he was boyfriend material for someone else. Kurt would always see him as a friend… it was more than he had hoped for- but now for some ridiculous reason it made his heart sink.

"Thanks. What's your type, Kurt?" Dave wanted to stop thinking about himself… but he wondered if he was a masochist… apparently he was if he asked Kurt to sit there and name the complete opposite of Dave.

"Well… actually the complete opposite of Blaine," Dave's heart leapt at that, and Kurt actually giggled, "I should have known it wouldn't work out from that alone. Actually, I'm really in to jocks… you know… guys who are physical," And Kurt was blushing, he was actually blushing, "Blaine was cute- and handsome… just not… hot. I like muscles and… height."

"Do you have a crush on anyone yet… I mean I know it's only been a few days…?" Dave asked despite his shock. He was obviously too chubby for him and they had a really, really shitty past… but still… Kurt liked big jocks. He felt a mix of hope and despair all at the same time.

"No. I learned my lesson last year about crushing on straight guys. I've resigned myself to the fact that I won't have a boyfriend until college." Kurt sighed.

"Who did you have a crush on?" Dave asked feeling… jealous? That was ridiculous. Jesus.

"Finn. I know, I know. It sounds so creepy now because we're brothers now. I just… didn't have anyone gay to crush on and it kind of just happened. I was convinced we could make something work, and I have no idea why. If I could go back and change anything about the last two years… I think I would change how obvious I was about Finn. Honestly, it was so horrifying." Kurt mock shuddered.

"You really can't help who you like, though. Was he cool about it?" Dave asked genuinely curious.

"Well...mostly. I mean- I came on really strongly and the whole situation was bad. It got better, and now we're actually pretty close. It's weird- now I can't picture him as anything other than my brother." Kurt admitted.

"I'm glad I'll never have that problem" Dave said without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"I uhm… I'm in to more effeminate guys… like the guys you see on Bravo or something… I don't think I'll ever show interest in someone who's straight" Dave said trying to be honest.

"Oh, well then you probably won't have a problem with that then, lucky." Kurt teased.

"I guess so" Dave said forcing a smile that he hoped didn't look too much like a cringe.

Dave managed to turn their conversation to school because he couldn't handle talking about guys any more. He knew he could never be Kurt's type and that was more than just a little disappointing. Still, talking with Kurt was the highlight of his day. They sat for almost two and a half hours before Kurt had to get home for dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading/reviewing, I really appreciate it! **

* * *

"Kurt! I texted you three times and called you once- why the hell did I see Karofsky carry your books out of the school today like you two were dating or something?" Mercedes yelled dramatically over the phone.

"Well… we've been talking... and 'Cedes, he's actually a really nice guy when he's not pretending to be something he's not. And he's just come out of the closet- can you imagine having to come out when your major support system is Azimo Adams? He just needs a friend right now." Kurt hadn't expected to feel so defensive over Dave. He wanted to tell Mercedes that it was none of her business and that Dave had taken more time to listen to him than she had in weeks.

"Kurt- you know that this isn't a good idea! He used to shove you in to lockers, he made you transfer schools! He was horrible!" Mercedes was obviously not backing down.

"Mercedes! He was scared and lonely and trying to prove that he wasn't gay constantly.. Obviously I hate what he did, but I know when to hold grudges, and this is definitely not the right situation. I forgave Finn for all the things he said to me, I forgave Puck for throwing me in to dumpsters and being an ass- why should this be any different?" Kurt knew he should have expected this reaction- and honestly, he knew it was mostly justified… but…_still_. "I forgave him, and even though I did he _keeps_ apologizing to me every chance he gets. He's really fun to talk to, and actually pretty sweet- Dave is really different than the old 'Karofsky'." Kurt wasn't going to downplay it- Dave had changed and he was glad that had become friends.

"What, Kurt- do you have a crush on him or something?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"Even if I do- you're my best friend and you're supposed to support my decisions, 'Cedes. I want to be able to talk to you about my other friends. I know you're looking out for me, but can you just lay off of Dave? If you just give him a chance, you might actually like him" Kurt couldn't believe he had phrased it like that. He didn't have a crush on David. He couldn't, it would be crazy. Kurt knew he needed to stop fawning over every guy who gave him a little bit of attention.

"Fine. But Kurt, just be careful- okay? He was a bully and sometimes people don't change as much as we would like to think they do."

"I will Mercedes, thanks for checking up on me, I love you girl-so much. But now I'm going to go start my moisturizing routine- I will see you in first period."

"Okay, love you too- night Kurt."

"Night"

Kurt's head was reeling. He had just found out a few days ago that David was gay- and that he was a sweet person, and well that his type seemed to be a description of Kurt. Kurt thought of Dave rubbing circles on his back when he cried, calling him "sexy" when he was insecure, and carrying his books. He wished he could call up Mercedes right back and ask her if she thought Dave might like him. He got butterflies at the idea of Dave crushing on him- he hadn't had butterflies with Blaine in _months. _Was it really that bad of a thing if he liked Dave? The past was the past, and he felt really comfortable with Dave- that was what mattered. Maybe… maybe he could flirt a little with Dave and see where things go… it was worth a shot.

Kurt's phone rang and he felt like Mercedes was reading his mind and he answered right away with a bright "Hi"

He was shocked when he heard Blaine on the other end say, "Kurt- I've missed you"

He thought about ending the call, or yelling at Blaine, but he couldn't make himself voice a reaction.

"Kurt, I know what happened between us sucked, but we're meant to be friends. Come on, I miss just talking to you about the latest Vogue, or about musicals. We can have that friendship back. We're just meant to be friends- best friends even. I really have missed you, haven't you missed me?" Kurt could feel his stomach literally drop. He wished Blaine would just go away. He knew he hadn't really been in love with Blaine. The problem wasn't a broken heart- it was broken pride. Blaine had found someone better than him- and that hurt. It was also a breach of trust- Kurt had opened up to Blaine and Blaine had completely screwed him over. There wasn't a single part of him that wanted Blaine back now.

It took Kurt a second to respond, but when he did, his voice was strong, "Blaine- you have no right to say any of this. If I wanted to be your friend- I would be. There was nothing that happened between us- only what happened behind my back. I need some semblance of trust, even in friendship and I can't trust you at all. I want you to stop calling me."

"Kurt, I understand that you're mad- and I really wish I had broken up with you earlier so we could have stayed friends. Do you remember how it used to be? We were practically inseparable until we started dating. I just, didn't want to lose you and I didn't know what to do." Blaine pleaded.

"Blaine, I can forgive you for something but I can't forget it. You made your decision, go talk about Vogue with Sebastian." And with that he hung up the phone. He couldn't believe that Blaine was actually asking for their old friendship back. He couldn't do that. He couldn't constantly be reminded that he wasn't good enough for Blaine. It wasn't fair to himself. Sure, he missed Blaine, and honestly, he missed the Blaine that he had been friends with more than boyfriend Blaine. But… he couldn't just go back to being friends after everything that happened. He wanted to put it behind him. He knew that their relationship had been rocky… or no, rocky would have meant it was amazing to start with. Their relationship had been _bland. _He had convinced himself that the relationship was worth staying in, and that Blaine loved him, that was the only thing he regretted now.

Kurt went to bed and tossed and turned for about an hour. At 11:30 he got up and went on his computer because he knew he just wasn't going to be able sleep yet. He had a constant swirl of thoughts about Blaine and David in his head. There was a possibility that Dave liked Kurt. But… Kurt was pretty sure that if he did like Kurt it was just because he was the only gay kid he knew. It was how Kurt had originally felt about Blaine. He couldn't understand any real reason that Dave would want to go out with Kurt, and that made him feel sad. He stood up, turned on the light and stood in front of the mirror in his boxers (the only time he wore them was to bed… they just weren't conducive to his skinny jeans). The sight he saw was saddening. He was tall, but too skinny to be considered attractive (other than his slight pear-shaped hips). His skin was pale, and he had a little freckle above his right hip bone that he hated. He knew he wasn't particularly ugly… but he was far from attractive. Why had Dave called him "sexy"? He had honestly never heard that from another human being before (not even his now-ex boyfriend had ever said it)-because it wasn't true.

Eventually Kurt went back on his computer to see that Dave had just updated his status on Facebook. He knew it would be weird to call. He knew he should want to talk to 'Cedes, or Rachel, or even Finn who was still up playing videogames down the hall- but he wanted to talk to David.

He dialed his number.

Ring

Dave looked over at his phone curiously, who would be calling at midnight? When he saw the nickname "Fancy" flash across the screen he literally smiled to himself.

"Hey Kurt, you okay?" He asked hoping nothing was wrong.

"I just can't sleep" Kurt sounded tired and sad. Dave wished he could hug Kurt right then. Jesus, he was becoming a big softie. When had he ever thought about comforting someone like that?

"Are you sure that's it?" Dave asked. Kurt hadn't held back before and he didn't want him to start now.

"Actually, Blaine called me tonight."

"And?" Daved asked. He hated how gruff his voice sounded- he just didn't like the idea of Kurt going back to Blaine.

"And he said he wants to still be friends. He went on and on about how much he misses me. Honestly, it made me feel a little sick." Kurt admitted.

"What did you say?" Dave asked. He hoped Kurt had stuck up for himself.

"I told him that I forgave him- but that it wasn't something I could forget. I said that I didn't want to be his friend and that he could go hangout with his new boyfriend" Kurt said confidently.

"Kurt- that's great. I mean, I'm sorry that it happened. But I'm glad you stuck up for yourself" Dave said even though his chest was tightening painfully. So that was how Kurt must think of him too, he was forgiven, but how could Kurt ever forget the bullying that had gone on. He knew that he should be happy with forgiveness, but he wanted Kurt to only think of him as a friend- never the bully he used to be.

"Thanks, I just feel so… shitty now. I don't know. I'm second best yet again." Kurt said not really caring if he sounded pathetic.

"Kurt, you shouldn't feel that way. You're ten times better than that Sebastian guy." Dave said with conviction.

"Dave, come on- you can't say that." Kurt sighed.

"Why not?" Dave countered.

"Because, you've never even met the guy." Kurt argued.

"I still know you're better than him." Dave claimed stubbornly. He knew he probably should have let it go- but he couldn't help himself.

"Okay, well you're wrong." Kurt said but he sounded a little happier.

"No, actually… Kurt no one's better than you to me… and that's how I know." Dave knew that there was a line of friendship and he just stepped over it. No, he had leapt over it. He waited for a second to hear what Kurt was going to say back. He silently wished that he could go back in time 10 seconds.

"Dave… you can't just say things like that!" Kurt finally said and Dave honestly couldn't read his tone.

"I know, Kurt. You've forgiven me too, but I'll always be the ex-bully and you can't forget that, I just want you to know that if I could go back in time and change it all- I would. Even if it meant me just being your gay friend you talk to about your boyfriend Blaine. I like you Kurt, and I have for, God, _ages._" Dave knew the words were flying out of his mouth but he couldn't stop them. He wasn't sure if it felt good to get this off of his chest or if he was going to faint.

"Dave, I don't see you as a bully anymore- I really don't. In the same way that I understand Finn and Noah have changed… I see you all for who you are now. Just… I just got out of a relationship and I'm the only gay kid you know."

"What does you being the only gay guy I know have to do with it?" Dave asked as his heart was racing.

"You like me because I'm the only option. The second someone comes along who is better you're going to realize you liked the idea of me more than me. It's what happened with Blaine." Kurt said sounding sad. Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing… it almost sounded like Kurt actually might have feelings for him.

"Kurt, I like you because you're the most real person in this fucking town," Damn he knew he shouldn't swear but he was winging this, "I like you because you've always been yourself, I like you because you sing better than anyone I know, and yes that includes that Berry chick, I like you because you forgave me and were there for me when even my best friends weren't. And Kurt, I like you because I'm a little shallow and you're the hottest guy I know. Really, if college doesn't work out for you, you should just become a model. And I don't know why, but it's so damn easy to be honest with you. I'm laying all my cards on the table right now and I'm scared shitless but I like you, and I want to know about how you feel about me too." Dave finished and he had more adrenaline running through his veins than when he was in the middle of a game.

There was a pause, and Dave just wanted to hang up the phone rather than be rejected. Finally after a few excruciatingly long seconds Kurt said, "Dave, I… god I like you. You make me feel special. You just gave me butterflies. You're sweet, and funny, and smart. I thought I would feel weird being your friend, but I don't. Talking to you is basically effortless. I just… really like you." Dave was pretty sure that he'd never heard anything as amazing as those words.

"So, what do we do?" Dave asked before he could stop himself.

Kurt laughed and said, "Well, why don't we take things slow. We both will need to get our friends on board with the idea… and I don't want you to be a rebound or for you to face a bunch of shit at school. We could go out on a date Friday though… I mean, if you're free?"

"Of course, how about the movies, and then I'll take you to Breadstix." Dave said wondering if maybe he was just dreaming or something.

"Perfect. It's just… David, there's one thing you have to do before we can go out together." Kurt said sounding hesitant.

"What? Dave asked stopping himself from saying, "anything".

"You need to meet my dad, as my friend and as David, not Karofsky." Kurt said calmly.

"Kurt, he's going to want to kill me." Dave complained. That man actually scared him, and he had no idea what he was going to do when he met him.

"Dave, I'm almost 18- and he'll listen to what I have to say. I'll tell him about our friendship first. I mean he's not going to like you at first- but he's not going to be too terrible." Kurt reasoned. It didn't make Dave feel any better.

"I'll talk to him Kurt." He agreed. Meeting Kurt's dad was worth the chance to date him.

"Really?"

"Really, you're worth it."

"Aww Dave, you're the sweetest. Now, I'm going to try to go back to bed now that I'm in an amazing mood. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Can't wait, night Fancy" Dave said happier than he had been in weeks.

"Night, David".

Dave knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for hours- he was too wired now. But he didn't care if he got any sleep, because he had a date with Kurt Hummel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Burt knew something was up with Kurt at breakfast. Finn had left early to pick up Rachel, and Carole was at work so it left just the two of them. Usually Kurt would be talking his ear off or at least asking if he was keeping up with his diet. Kurt wouldn't even look him in the eyes. He wondered if Kurt was in some sort of trouble.

"Kiddo, something wrong?" Burt asked.

"Uhm, nothing's wrong dad… actually I'm happier than I have been in weeks- but I'm not really sure how you're going to take the news." Kurt didn't look guilty, just wary. He was finally making eye contact and for that he was glad.

"Kurt, please don't tell me you're back together with that lying, cheating, Blaine."

"No, actually. He called me last night and I told him I didn't want to talk to him, at all. But… I kind of made a new friend."

"A new gay friend?" Burt asked knowing he wasn't always the smoothest, but hell, he was trying.

"Actually, yeah. Dad, I really need you to hear me out about this. I know it's going to sound kind of… weird but trust me?" Kurt asked, giving Burt puppy dog eyes.

"I'll hear ya out Kurt" He agreed.

"Well… I know this kid who used to be a bully like Puck- but he's changed. He realized he was only picking on others in order to hide the fact that he was gay. He was really hurting- and I know that's not an excuse… and so does he. He's apologized to me multiple times- and I accepted his apology." Kurt stopped talking and looked at him expectantly.

"And this guy- he likes you now?" Burt tried to keep his temper in check. He knew that Kurt was growing up and had always been a good judge of character.

"Dad, I like him too. I asked if he wanted/needed a friend, and we've been talking. He was the first person I told when… Blaine did what he did. He's nothing like the old Karofsky."

"Karofsky? The guy who threatened to kill you? Kurt that's not okay!" He couldn't let his only son get involved with someone violent like that.

"Dad, he was scared that he would be found out. He was scared constantly. He's changed so much- and I want him to come in and meet you. I want to go out with him on Friday… he asked me out on a date. I just want you to get a chance to see the Dave I know. But I am going to date him." There was a sparkle of determination in Kurt's eyes that made Burt strangely proud.

"Before you can go out on this date, I want to meet him. I'll trust you Kurt… just be careful, okay? I don't want you to just move on to him because of what happened with you and Blaine." Burt agreed. It was against his better judgment- but he remembered how it was to be in high school, and he hadn't been the nicest guy either. People could change- and he could definitely threaten the kid with a gun. He wasn't opposed to that.

"Okay, I think he wants to meet you for real this time, but he's also really, really nervous. I think you'll like him though." Kurt said sounding excited- it'd been awhile since Burt heard him sound like that and he was glad. Kurt deserved something good- he just hoped this kid wouldn't hurt Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? I know it might feel like they're moving kind of fast- but I wanted them to get some cutesy time in. Review and let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading. There's gonna be some angst thrown in soon- but I wanted a bit of developing relationship/fluff. Review and let me know what you think/where you want the story to go! Thanks 3 **

* * *

Kurt usually took about an hour to get ready for school, and about the same on past dates with Blaine or even shopping dates with Mercedes- but this outfit for his first date with David actually felt like it was the most important decision he could make. He had clothes strewn all over his bed and he was silently cursing every item of clothing he owned.

"Woah, bud… I've never seen you treat your clothes like this, you okay?" Burt asked suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Dad, I just don't know what to wear. It's our first date and I want to look perfect." Two years ago he would have felt a little bit of reserve while talking like that to his dad- but now he felt comfortable- his dad knew how effeminate he could be.

"Kurt, it's not like it's your first date ever. You never seemed this worked up about going out with Blaine… are you nervous for some other reason?" his dad asked skeptically.

"Dad, Blaine would usually tell me what I should wear when we were planning the date. You heard him before Junior Prom- he didn't like me to rock the boat. He liked me to play it safe. Dave admires all of my different styles- he's even mentioned that he likes how I dress before. I feel like I should have bought a new outfit for today!"

"Kiddo, if he really likes you it's not really going to matter what you wear. But it's a little chilly out so why don't you go with a sweater. You know I'm not good at this kind of thing, but I think you'll look great no matter what."

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate it. But please go watch your game- I've still got to do my hair and pick out an outfit and I only have an hour and a half to go!" Kurt said gently pushing his dad out the door.

"Alright Kurt," Burt chuckled, "good luck."

Kurt eventually settled on his tightest pair of black skinny jeans (and he was glad that he'd had a light lunch because they were hell to put on when he was even a little bloated), a white button-down shirt, and following his dad's well-meaning advice: a silver cardigan. He also took twice as long on his hair and brushed his teeth after using crest white strips. He wanted to look as perfect as possible for David.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes after he had finished getting ready, and Kurt wasn't sure if he was nervous for himself or David- but either way he was pacing the living room waiting for him to arrival. Finally, after almost ten minutes he heard the sound of David's truck pull up, the truck door slam, and the doorbell ring. It all seemed to be happening in almost slow motion and Kurt wanted to run to the door and answer it before his dad- but somehow Burt came down from the stairs and intercepted him.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel" he heard David say and honestly it was hard to believe this sweating and almost shaking guy had been his former bully. He looked so helpless.

"David." His dad said gruffly but didn't offer his hand in a handshake.

"Come on in, Dave…" Kurt said wishing the situation wasn't so tense.

Dave gave Kurt a grateful looked and moved to stand next to him. Kurt put his arm around Dave's middle protectively- it probably should have felt weird to protect someone so much bigger than him-but instead it felt natural.

"So you bullied my son for months, used to be the worst homophobe at McKinley, and now you want to date my only son?" Burt asked, his voice was low and yet so threatening it almost made Kurt anxious even though he knew it was mostly a tough-guy act.

Dave tensed under Kurt's hand and replied, "Yes, sir. I'm nothing like the kid I was before. I was confused, and terrible, and I thought about nobody else other than myself and only cared for my reputation. I always admired Kurt, and I wish it hadn't taken me so long to pull my head out of my a-butt and realize that. I promise nothing is going to happen to him- and that I really, really like him."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at Dave's words and he gave him a little reassuring squeeze.

"I don't fully trust you yet, kid. But I do trust Kurt's judgment- so you two go out and have a good time. Just have him back by midnight." Burt kept the same even and yet terrifying tone and didn't smile at either one of them.

"Thanks Dad, see you later tonight!" Kurt cried and he gave Burt a quick hug.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel," David said looking relieved.

"And David, I know it goes without saying- but you do one thing to hurt my son and I will not hesitate in kicking your ass." Burt threatened sounding menacing but he was smiling. Kurt didn't exactly know how to take that.

"Yes, sir" David said automatically.

They booked it out of the house and Dave awkwardly opened Kurt's door out for him so he could get in. "I'm not a girl, David." Kurt sighed dramatically.

"I know, but I want to treat you right." Dave mumbled looking a little red. Honestly, it was endearing' and Kurt realized he should probably cut him a little slack after what he'd had to deal with back in the house.

"And you are, thank you Dave." Kurt said blushing himself.

They arrived at Breadstix and saw Brittany and Santana holding hands a few tables away while they were being seated. Santana gave them a little smirk and as soon as Kurt sat down he got a text that read , "**No worries pretty boy, I'll make sure Brit keeps this quiet from Glee club for now.**" Kurt really appreciated it and said so in the quick text he shot back at her. He didn't want to hide his relationship (or what he was hoping would turn in to a relationship), he just knew a lot of people weren't going to take it so well and he wanted to protect the wonderful new thing he had going with David.

"Santana just said she'll keep our date on the down-low- you know I think she understands discretion after her and Brittany had to hide for a little while."

"You've been talking to her about it? Not like Mercedes or something?" David asked looking confused.

"No, David… she's sitting just a few tables away"

"Oh, I didn't even notice her."

"Oh she's on a date with Brittany- and I'm not trying to hide you or anything. I just want to have a nice date with you before everyone decides to put in their two-cents about our relationship" Kurt explained.

"I get that- but Monday can we be upfront about it? I'm kind of sick of hiding- I did that for years and I want to show you off."

"Of course, I want to show you off too. You're one of the hottest guys in the school, David. All the cheerleaders are going to be jealous."

"Well let them be."

"Actually, all the cheerleaders but three" Kurt corrected thinking of something he needed to share with David.

"Oh, well I guess I'm not everyone's type?" Dave was giving him a questioning look.

"Well I'm pretty sure Santana and Brittany are gay, and I can't be jealous of myself…" Kurt said smiling at David.

"Wait, you're going to be on the Cheerios again?"

"Yeah, Coach Sylvester kind of cornered me today and asked me about it… or well she gave me my old uniform and told me that I was back on the squad. Honestly, I miss it… and I'm really excited to do it again"

"Kurt, that's going to be so bad" Dave said sounding serious and Kurt's heart sank a little.

"Why, do you think the football guys are going to be mad about me on the cheerlea-" Kurt started.

"Kurt, I'm just teasing you. I just meant that it's going to be so hard for me to focus during games with you in your cheerleading outfit on the sides dancing away." Dave said and his eyes were sparkling teasingly.

"You like my cheerleading outfit?" Kurt couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Nope, I love it" Dave said returning the smile.

"Now enough about me, Dave… I was a little distracted by the fact that my dad sort of wanted to murder you when you walked through the door- but you look really, really good tonight and I should have said that sooner." And Kurt wasn't lying. Dave was outfitted in a pair of darkwash jeans and a button-down charcoal grey shirt. Kurt could tell that Dave had put extra work in to his appearance and he loved that Dave went out of his way to look good for him.

"And you always look perfect Kurt." Dave said without a touch of awkwardness and Kurt smiled back at him and took his hand.

"Dave, you make me feel so good about myself. I don't know if that sounds bad- but you just make me feel so damn wanted." Kurt said with a blush. He couldn't believe he had actually let that slip from his mouth.

"That's my job, Fancy." Dave said with a wink. Kurt's heart pounded a little in his chest and he knew he was going to have to calm himself down before they went to the movies. He didn't know how he was going to handle being inches away from David in the dark.

The rest of their dinner was spent talking about everything and anything. Kurt found out that Dave's biggest fear was being stung by jellyfish after a jellyfish got tangled around his leg when he was a kid. He also learned that Dave was applying to schools for accounting on the east coast and wanted to be far away from the Midwest. Time flew by, and before Kurt knew it the waitress cleared away their empty plates and left them with their check.

Kurt reflexively reached out for the check and Dave grabbed it and said, "nope, I asked you out on this date- and I'm paying".

"David, I'm not a girl- and I think I actually asked you" Kurt almost whined.

"And I'm not in to splitting checks. I just want to take you out tonight and treat you Kurt. I picked you up- and therefore I pay. Next time, maybe you can." Dave's eyes were sparkling a little and Kurt knew he was teasing him.

"Okay, okay, you can pay. Thank you David."

"No problem, fancy" Kurt was growing more and more fond of his little nickname.

* * *

Dave felt like pinching himself to see if it was all real for the umpteenth time as Kurt sat in the passenger side of his truck looking like a model.

"I actually have a little surprise for you instead of a regular movie, if that's okay?" Dave asked looking away from the road for a second to look at Kurt.

"Hey, eyes on the road or there will be no second-half of the date," Kurt said nervously, but continued, "of course- you're in charge… _for tonight_"

"You'll love it- but it's a little far, about a twenty-five or thirty minute drive."

"That's not too bad, no worries" Kurt said and he leaned over to turn on the radio.

"Ohh already comfortable enough to change the radio station in my truck?" he asked jokingly raising one eyebrow at Kurt.

"Of course- but it's only so I can find a good song to serenade you too, babe". Kurt's face tinged pink as David smiled. It was only their first date and Kurt was using a petname- he figured that that had to be a good sign. He was a little surprised when he heard Kurt ask, "is that okay?" quietly.

"Is what okay?" Dave asked confused.

"You know, calling you things like…babe?" Kurt sounded so insecure for a second and Dave wondered why.

"Of course it is- you don't even have to ask that. We are on a date, Kurt." David said and he hoped his voice came out soft like he intended.

"I just, I'm really not comparing you to him… but Blaine didn't really like pet names. He only used them if he really wanted something and he asked me to just call him by his name. I didn't know if that was a guy thing… or what." Kurt said his voice sounding small.

"Hey, that's just an asshole thing. You can call me cuddlebear if it makes you happy." David said meaning it. He reached over and took Kurt's hand in his.

"I think I'll stick with Dave or babe for now" Kurt said.

They pulled up to the drive-in theater and Dave said "Surprise- it's an old drive-in. They close at the end of September and I really wanted to bring you here."

"I didn't even know this was here- this is so cool!" Kurt said sitting up a little in his seat eagerly.

"I'm glad you like it," Dave said paying the ticket booth and pulling his truck in to a spot to park, "being in the truck is great cause it's tall enough that we get a really good view"

"How do we hear the sound?" Kurt asked curiously.

"They actually have a little local radio station so we just tune it in to 89.7 and it's the sound of the movie" Dave explained. He was so glad that he had actually made the right choice with the drive-in instead of the regular movie theater.

"This is so cool. I can't believe this was only half an hour away and I didn't know about it." Kurt commented.

The previews started and Dave unplugged his seatbelt and watched Kurt do the same. Then Kurt shimmied closer to Dave so he was sitting in the middle seat. Dave was a little nervous, but he put his arm around Kurt and pulled the smaller boy even closer. Kurt snuggled against his chest and Dave could have sworn that Kurt fit with him perfectly.

"You smell so good, Dave" Kurt said taking a deep breath.

"And you smell like strawberries?" Dave asked.

"It's my shampoo" Kurt explained.

"It's nice" Dave said honestly.

Dave learned something new and endearing about Kurt once the movie started- Kurt was really scared of horror movies. Like, cover his eyes and whimper scared of horror movies. Dave was torn between finding it adorable and being guilty that he had picked that movie for them to see. It felt so good to have Kurt's body so close to his, though, and holding Kurt protectively felt good too. It was nice to feel like he could shield Kurt from things.

At one jumpy and gory moment Kurt actually did jump a little and Dave whispered, "hey, you okay?" to him.

"I am just really wimpy when it comes to these" Kurt had said quietly.

"It's okay, we don't have to stay if you don't want to?" Dave asked.

"No, I want to! I just hope you don't mind that you're my human shield right now" Kurt replied.

"Of course not" Dave said, and like it was the most natural thing in the world he leaned down a little and gave Kurt a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered again and he finally looked back at the movie.

When the movie was finally over Kurt looked like he was a mixture of freaked out and relieved. Dave just hoped that Kurt would calm down before he dropped him off- he definitely didn't want Kurt to look scared when he walked in the door after their first date. He was pretty sure that Burt Hummel would charge out the door and murder him on the spot.

"You all right?" Dave asked. After he pulled away Kurt had remained in the middle seat and he had rested his hand on David's thigh. He knew he had made out with cheerleaders and even grabbed a few boobs, but this little moment felt more intimate than anything he had ever done. He hoped silently that Kurt was starting to fall for him as much as he was falling for Kurt.

"I'm fine. A little spooked- but that was the scariest movie I've seen in forever" Kurt admitted.

"Next time I'll let you pick the movie"

"Deal" Kurt agreed.

Kurt was nodding off when David pulled up to his house at 11:45. "Hey gorgeous, time to go inside." Dave said gently to wake him up.

"Walk me to the door so I'm not attacked by a crazy killer?" Kurt asked and David wasn't sure if it was a joke or not so he followed Kurt out of the truck and walked with him to the door.

"I had a really amazing time tonight" David said on Kurt's front porch.

"Me too, Dave. Thank you, it was the best date I've ever been on" Kurt said looking more alert now and David was pretty sure Kurt was watching his lips and not his eyes.

Dave knew that it was now or never so he leaned down and kissed Kurt softly. After a few seconds he couldn't help but cup Kurt's face and Kurt opened his mouth and moaned in to him a little. He felt Kurt reach up and put his hands on his chest and he felt a little like he was on fire. He wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but eventually, Kurt pulled away and said, "goodnight David," in a voice that was a little huskier than normal.

"night Fancy, sweet dreams" he replied despite being a little out of breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update : it's kind of a filler chapter but I promise the next chapter will only be a few days away. My summer is weirdly boring yet I'm busy doing the weirdest things (including crocheting a giant rainbow blanket…) **

Kurt knew that he needed to call Mercedes and fill her in about his date with David. Of course he wanted to talk to her- he just wanted her to be as supportive of this relationship as she had been with his relationship with Blaine. He knew Mercedes would warm up to the idea once she saw the sweet side of Dave (or at least he hoped so), but he knew how protective she could be when it came to him. Kurt finally got the guts to call Mercedes and almost regretted it when she picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, Kurt… what's up?" Mercedes asked brightly.

"Uhm I kind of need to fill my absolute best friend in on something that happened to me this weekend" Kurt replied and he knew that his voice sounded a little breathy because of his nerves- but he just couldn't help it.

"Oh Kurt, did something happen?" she sounded worried and Kurt knew he couldn't drag it out any longer.

"I actually went on a date with David. An actual cutesy 'he opened the door open for me and paid for everything' date. He took me to Breadstix and then to this cute drive-in theater. Mercedes, he was the perfect gentleman and even walked me to the door when he brought me home!" Kurt said excitedly- the enthusiasm wasn't staged… but he was laying it on a little thick to try to get Mercedes excited for him.

"Kurt… look, I thought about what you said the other day and you're right. You're my best friend and even if I don't trust Karo-Dave yet, I should support you. So that means…. you need to spill allllll of the details. And I better get to meet him as your boyfriend soon!" Kurt knew 'cedes would come through for him- but he didn't realize how much he really needed his best friend on his side. He also knew that although she was being supportive, she still wasn't the biggest fan of Dave (understandably so), and he hoped to change that soon.

"Well 'cedes , he's not technically my boyfriend yet- or at least I don't know if he is. I told him I wanted to take it slow and make sure both our friends are on board with it. That's why I'm going to need your help spreading the word to glee club. I don't really want to make a big deal and tell everyone individually or Gaga forbid, in a group, but if you tell a few people then word will get around and everyone will just know."

"Are you sure you want everyone to know?" Mercedes asked, "what if it doesn't work out?"

"I'm just going to treat this like a normal relationship with absolutely no baggage right now. I kind of wanted to keep it a little quieter- but Dave said he's done with living in the closet. He says he doesn't want to have to feel like he's hiding me. Honestly, it's actually pretty sweet and he seems so sincere." Kurt admitted.

"So, spill on the details Kurt. What was your date like?"

"Oh my gosh Mercedes, it was perfect. He didn't notice anyone but me… seriously. We walked right past Santana and Brittany and Dave was oblivious like… like all he could focus on was me. He even complimented my outfit and said I 'always look perfect', and after dinner he insisted on paying. Then we went to a drive-in theater because he thought it would be more special than a regular theater." Kurt rushed things out because he was so excited that Mercedes was actually interested in his date.

"What movie did you see?" Mercedes asked and Kurt was happily surprised to hear that she sounded genuinely curious.

"We saw that ridiculous horror movie-you know how much I hate those, but he put his arms around me and ohmygosh Mercedes I can tell how strong he is just by the muscles on this arms and chest. Then at one point I was more than a little freaked out and he asked me if I wanted to leave- and part of me wanted to say yes but I refused- and he just pulled me a little closer and gave me a little kiss on the forehead. David Karofsky held me and gave me a little kiss on the forehead. Ahhhh, Mercedes he's honestly wonderful and I wish I could have seen this side of him sooner" Kurt couldn't help but gush.

"Kurt, he sounds perfect. I'm glad that he's treating you right… and how did he dress for the date? He's really in to those god-awful polos isn't he?" Kurt was almost offended at the comment but then he remembered all the times 'cedes had gotten on Blaine for too much hair gel and not enough socks… so he found it almost endearing.

"I feel like he picked out an outfit just for the occasion. He had a pair of dark wash jeans that clung to his thighs in just the right way, and he had on a nice button-down black shirt. I swear 'cedes any baby fat that he might have had on him last year is gone too… he's just… solid. I wonder if he has a six-pack, ahhh."

"Kurt, you sound like you've already got it bad" Mercedes commented with a little laugh.

"I think I definitely like him a lot." Kurt agreed.

"But you're not sure if you're dating?" Mercedes asked sounding skeptical once again.

"I'm dating him… I just don't know if he's my boyfriend. I want to ask him that tomorrow when he picks me up for school so I don't tell people we're dating if he doesn't think we are. I just don't want him to think I'm rushing from Blaine to him… honestly it kind of just happened."

"Boy, if he wants to show you off on the first school after your date then I bet he wants to be your boyfriend. But, my mom's yelling at me to go help her with dinner, so I gotta go"

"Bye, thanks for being so open girl"

"And thanks for telling me about your date! See you tomorrow"

"Byee"

0o0o0o0o0o

Dave was nervous. Az was coming over for the first time since he came out- and he knew it was bound to be a little weird. Sure Azimo was his best friend, but he was also still acting like Dave was straight… and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Still… he was the only person Dave could think of to tell that he was dating… or well trying to date Kurt at least. He was just a little unsure of whether Kurt wanted to officially be his boyfriend (Jesus, he was starting to sound like a 13-year old). He just needed to see how Azimo acted now that he had taken down his girls in bikini posters.

Dave knew that Az always came in to his house because he was practically family after all the afternoons and sleepovers he spent at Dave's during his parent's divorce a few years back, but for some reason he was still shocked when he heard Azimo come in to his room. He noticed that Az had the newest version of Call of Duty for his Xbox and he smiled because things just seemed so _normal_.

"Dude, it's been too long" Dave said and the words sounded right to him but he was still feeling a little awkward. He felt like he had a giant rainbow poster on his wall or something.

"I know, I'm just glad you're back at McKinley- I missed you last year man"Azimo said and Dave wasn't sure he'd ever seen Az show that much positive emotion before.

"I know I missed you too, I'm glad the football and hockey team just couldn't deal without my skills" Okay so this was normal, this was their friendship. They started to play the game and didn't really talk much except to throw obscenities at the people who were shooting at them. He had been freaking out about nothing. Now all he had to do was find a way to bring up Kurt. He figured asking Azimo how he was doing with his girlfriend could possibly lead in to a segue about Kurt.

At one point, Dave loaded another campaign and was trying to get up the courage when Az asked casually, "so you going after Hummel now?"

Dave was taking a sip of his Coke and unflatteringly spluttered and it sprayed on to his shirt. "What do you mean?" He asked even though that was exactly what he wanted to talk to him about in the first place.

"Oh come on man, don't give me that bull. It's like when we were younger and would pull girl's pigtails and shit- you hated on Hummel cause you wanted him- I thought about that a little back when he was your only target but thought it couldn't be true. But whatever, man. Plus… I saw you carry his books to his car- subtle man."

Dave wasn't sure if he was relieved at how observant Az had been or worried about how many other guys on the team were paying attention too. He hated to think that people knew before he came out for some reason. He had fought so damn hard to keep that secret in. "Actually I went on a date with him on Friday. He just got out of a relationship with this little preppy fucker who cheated on him," Jesus, Dave was spilling his business like he was a girl, but it felt good to get it out, "and he admitted that he liked me but that he wanted to take it slow. I told him I didn't want to hide a relationship so we're gonna be public about it at school"

"Dude, good for you. I'm just relieved Hummel was lying about you having a thing for jocks. He seems… cool" He finished lamely but David gave him major props for being able to talk about this with him. Coming from someone like Az it really meant a lot.

"Thanks. I just hope the guys on the hockey team don't freak out. I know me being gay is one thing- but me holding Kurt's hand and actually you know… showing them that I'm gay is something else"

"I've got your back man, just be careful. I heard that Ben's been talking shit about you and you know he likes to pick goddamn fights."

"He's such a dumbass, but yeah… I'll watch out for him. Oh yeah and I meant to ask- my dad said to just order pizza – I think he's dating that secretary again and he's gonna be out till late, wanna stay for dinner?" He knew food would be a good subject change and he was done talking about school. He just wanted to chill with Azimo and play videogames and forget about facing McKinley.

"Sure, sounds good" Azimo responded and they got back to their game. Dave was glad that their friendship was going back to normal.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dave picked Kurt up for school on Monday so they could ride together. It saved Kurt gas- but Dave was just excited to spend even a few more minutes a day with Kurt. He had even stopped by the Lima Bean to pick him up coffee. He hoped that Kurt didn't think it was a little too much. Waiting outside the Hummel house was also a little nerve-racking. Kurt had told him that he would just run out to the car and to just text him when he got there- but he didn't want Burt to judge him for not going up to the door to pick up Kurt. He knew that in order to get closer to Kurt he had to continue to earn Burt's trust. Still, he wanted to listen to Kurt so he waited in the driveway and watched the door waiting for Burt to come out and tell him off.

Luckily, Burt never showed and when Kurt finally came outside he looked amazing like always. It permanently shocked David how Kurt managed to pick out clothes that fitted him so tightly and how perfect his hair looked no matter the circumstances.

"Hey gorgeous, I got you a coffee from the Lima Bean" David said and was rewarded with a big smile from Kurt and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Dave," Kurt said taking a long sip, "And you remembered my coffee order?"

"Uh, yeah I did" Dave said thinking that he had crossed in to the 'weird and creepy' territory.

"That's so sweet- I really appreciate this"

"It's no problem, Fancy".

The ride was a little quiet and Dave knew it was probably because he was stuck in his own head. He was excited to show Kurt off- but scared at the same time. He had the thing he wanted: Kurt – so really nothing could touch him. But… the guys could really hurt Kurt and he didn't want that to happen. If it did he would end up kicking whoever's ass it was who thought it was okay to mess with his boyfriend. It was slightly reassuring though to know that Azimo was on his side again.

"Hey, you worried about today? I can try to keep it quiet… but I kind of already told Mercedes with permission for her to pass the news that we're dating to all the Glee guys and girls" Kurt said looking at him a little worriedly.

"Of course I don't want to keep you quiet. In fact, I want to show people off as my boyfriend today. I know I've only taken you out on one date, but is that okay?" Dave asked quietly.

"Of course David," Kurt said and he reached over and took David's hand. Dave let out the breathe that he hadn't realized he had been holding. He squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled as he pulled in to the school. No matter what happened over the course of the day- Kurt was his boyfriend and no dumb ass guys on the hockey team were going to take that away from him.

**A/N: I promise you'll get to see Dave and Kurt's first day as boyfriends soon! What did you think of them telling their best friends? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I feel like one update a week is kind of slow- but that's the pace of this story so far. I'm going to try to have another chapter out by Thursday and I know, I know there needs to be some more drama for this story to fit its genre: it's coming. Hope you like this chapter, thanks so much for reading and please review! **

Kurt usually held his head up high and walked in to the school with confidence: but he also usually walked in alone. It felt strange but comforting to have David by his side holding his hand.

"You ready for a possible slushy attack?" Kurt asked him. People were staring. No, everyone was staring. It was like something out of a movie. He had never felt that watched in his life.

"Yeah, I'll fight back- don't worry." Dave said looking a little paranoid despite the quick smile that Kurt was pretty sure was only for his benefit.

"Dave, I meant do you have a clean outfit just in case?" Kurt corrected.

"Yeah, after you told me to bring one on the phone I threw a shirt in to my bag," Dave said and he looked cautious as he asked, "Kurt did you keep an extra outfit in your locker back when…?"

Kurt realized that David had probably literally thrown a polo in to his bag and it was probably wrinkling under the weight of his books. He debated on saying something about it but realized that it probably wasn't a good idea considering the setting. "Yeah I did, I wasn't going to walk around sticky for the rest of the day! But save it- you'll just have to buy me a new shirt if you feel really badly about it." Kurt joked and he gave Dave a little wink, he debated on kissing him on the cheek, but gave his hand a reassuring squeeze instead. He knew hand holding was okay- but kissing was a whole new level of display and he didn't want to do something Dave wasn't comfortable with.

"Well I might just have to reimburse you a shirt then" but Dave smiled back at him and reached down to kiss his forehead when they reached Kurt's locker. Kurt loved that Dave gave him butterflies and the only thing dampening his mood was the open stares of 99% of the student body. He was pretty sure that he hadn't had this much attention since he had worn his Lady Gaga outfit with the 10inch heels.

He almost felt like Dave was his even if they tried). personal body guard: and he loved it. He walked Kurt to class and instead of just holding his hand he had his arm around him protectively. He had never really felt cared for in the same way with Blaine. It always seemed like Blaine didn't want to touch too much or be obvious in public (even if the two of them couldn't look straight

"You all right?" Dave asked looking a little concerned.

"Actually, I'm perfect. I'm really glad you wanted to be open. It feels scary to have ourselves so on display, but it feels right too." Kurt admitted and he was glad to see Dave looked relieved. He knew he shouldn't compare Blaine to Dave: but it was probably normal to compare a new boyfriend to an old one.

"Yeah, that's how I feel basically every day after coming out. Even when the guys give me shit or dirty looks or whatever I remember how shitty I felt before and it makes me realized coming out was worth it." Dave explained.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better- and I'm realllyy glad you came out. Will you meet me by my locker after school?" Kurt asked him because the final bell was about to ring any second and he didn't want Dave to be late to first period.

"Sure, unless you want to get lunch together?" Dave asked casually.

"Emergency Glee meeting called by Rachel- she texted me this morning" Kurt declined and he was surprised that Dave did look a little disappointed so he added, "but I thought that if you're not busy… we could hang out after school?"

"Sure, sounds good, see you later Fancy" Dave said giving him a quick kiss.

0o0o0o0o

People gave Dave shit. He knew they would- it was Lima, Ohio after all. He got a lot of stares that day although it probably wasn't as bad as when he had first come out. The only thing that really bothered him was the fact that a girl in his class made a comment that he had "probably threatened poor Kurt in to going out with him". He never retaliated, but instead, he just tried to block out any unnecessary negative attention. Lunch was the worst, though. At least in classes he could keep his head down, keep quiet, and do the shit he needed to do. Lunch was thirty minutes of almost torture. Dave sat on the end of the lunch table next to Azimo and for some reason he didn't know how to act. When he just joined in to the conversation normally there were a few guys who wouldn't look at him. When he was quiet he felt out of place and awkward. It was a lose-lose situation but he knew that things would get better if he gave them a little time.

At one point Dave and Azimo's sometimes third wheel Jared came in to lunch late and although there was a space next to Dave he sat on the opposite end of the bench and made everyone scoot down to accommodate him.

"Why didn't you just sit on the end, man?" One of the guys complained as they were squished together.

"I'm not sitting next to that fag" Jared spit out and Dave wasn't so much hurt as he was pissed at the slur.

"Fucking watch it, Jared. I wouldn't touch your nasty ass for a million dollars- just leave me the fuck alone or you'll see how well this fag can beat the shit out of you" Dave said, his voice low and threatening. He inwardly cringed when he thought of how Kurt would react to him sounding like the old Karofsky- but he needed these guys to know that he was still strong and wasn't going to take any of their shit.

"I could take you any day, Karofsky" Jared defended, but Dave could tell that he wasn't so sure of that by the look on his face.

"Look- last time Dave was obsessed with the gay kid… look what happened. Now if you don't stop obsessing over the fact that Dave's gay I'm gonna assume that it means you're in to him or something. As long as Dave isn't sitting here making out with Hummel then just forget about it. And I don't think you could take Dave- but I know that you couldn't take both of us." Azimo threatened.

Dave was really… well as gay as it sounded… touched that Azimo stood up for him like that. It definitely got Jared to shut up and was kind of like a warning to the other guys. The rest of lunch felt a lot less awkward even if Jared sat there in a stony silence and refused to enter any conversation that had Dave or Azimo in it.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt walked to the choir room for the "emergency" meeting Rachel had called. Honestly, he was pretty sure the meeting was going to be about him and David- because it was Rachel's nature to give her opinion whenever she thought it was necessary. When he entered the room he was disappointed that he was the last one to make it.

"So what's this about, Rachel?" Kurt asked trying on purpose to look bored.

"I thought the whole club should meet to discuss your new relationship Kurt. Honestly, a lot of us are worried that Karofsky isn't good for you. Just because he's the only gay guy here doesn't mean he's right for you!" Kurt wondered why a girl with such a beautiful singing voice made him want to hit things whenever she talked normally.

"Honestly, Rachel… it's not anyone's business. Dave is a different person and I trust him now. I don't question your relationships no matter who cheats, gets pregnant, or does something general unsavory- and I'd appreciate if you would do the same."

None of our relationships are abusive though Kurt! Dave's hurt you before and he bullied all of us. He shouldn't be trusted, right Finn?" Kurt knew Rachel was dramatic but he kind of felt like she owed him a favor after the whole deleting the million missed calls she left Finn incident and she was really annoying him. There was no need to bring Finn in on it.

Finn apparently agreed with him because he looked awkward before answering, "I get what you mean Rach- and I don't like Karofsky- but Burt already met with him and threatened to kill him if he hurts Kurt. Burt's like the strictest dad I know and I know he wouldn't let Kurt date someone if he thought he really would get hurt. I think that we should just let Kurt do what he wants." Kurt could have hugged Finn then, he knew he would have to pay later for not backing up Rachel in front of the whole club.

"Buuuut Fin!" Rachel started to argue before Kurt cut her off.

"Rachel, guys, I appreciate it so, so much that you care about me so much that you're all here. Honestly, I understand that it must be weird to see me with a former bully. But… I really like David. And you know he's not very different from Puck when you think about it and we accept Puck 100% now," Kurt saw Pick kind of shrug in agreement when a few people looked back at him, " He's really changed- and he regrets the things he did when he had no real friends, was in the closet, and had a lot of pressure on him at all times. I'm not asking you to forgive him or that you ask about our dates. All I'm asking is that you let me have my relationship and you don't interfere. We're barely dating and I really like him. If you have anything rude to say- just keep it to yourself" Kurt finished.

A few people looked like they probably wanted to say something- but no one spoke up. He was so glad. Finally Mercedes said, "look- I still don't like Karofsky- but I'm giving him a second chance because Kurt is. If Kurt can forgive him- we should to. And if we find out that he hurts our boy we can get all our guys to beat him up."

A few people murmured their agreement and Kurt smiled. "Thanks guys, eventually I'll bring David along to something and you'll see how much he's changed."

Finally it was Puck who spoke up, "if he hurts you at all though- I'm not just going to stand back like I did with Blaine- I'm going to kick his ass." Kurt couldn't help but blush at that- sometimes Noah was actually pretty caring in his own way and it always surprised him.

"If he hurts me then I will allow you to beat him up- but I'm only saying that because I'm sure he won't" Kurt said smugly.

"Just sayin'" Puck finished.

"Fine then, we need to focus on our group projects for this week then" Rachel said obviously trying to keep her reign over Glee club.

The rest of the meeting they talked about their group projects and Kurt was glad the topic was not his new relationship.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dave met Kurt after school at his locker and carried his bag again. He noticed that Kurt seemed a little off and he was hoping that Kurt's day was okay.

"So how were the guys with you today?" Kurt asked when they got to Dave's truck.

"Pretty good- well Jared was an ass- but Azimo actually stuck up for me and that was pretty cool." Dave admitted. It was adorable that Kurt was smiling at him like that.

"I'm glad- from what you've said it really seems like he's come around. I hope Jared and those guys will follow his lead soon" Kurt said putting his hand on his thigh and rubbing his knee.

"What about your friends? I got some killer stares from some of the Glee guys today"

"Well… they came around surprisingly fast but as far as they're concerned you're on trial. Noah also said that if you do anything like what Blaine did he'll uhm… beat you up" Kurt said and he looked a little uncomfortable about that.

"No worries there. And I was wondering- it's really warm for the beginning of September- do you wanna come over and swim maybe?" Dave asked barely able to concentrate due to the fact that he could smell the sweet cologne that Kurt wore mixed with the strawberries of his shampoo.

"Sure- can we run by my house to pick up my suit?" Kurt answered after a minute of hesitation.

"No problem" Dave said taking the turn towards Kurt's house. It only took a minute to get there and they spent the ride in companionable silence.

"I'll be right out" Kurt chirped before jumping down from the truck gracefully. Dave was pretty sure he would never get so used to how graceful and amazing Kurt looked in skinny jeans.

Kurt returned in a few minutes in dark grey swim trunks that seemed to fit him perfectly and a tank top that showed off his amazing collarbone. Figured, all of Kurt's clothes fit him perfectly. Dave had to remind himself not to stare.

"How do you look so good, all the time?" Dave asked him knowing he would evoke a blush from Kurt. He wasn't disappointed.

"Oh believe me, it's not without a lot of effort"

"I bet you'd look good in anything" Dave offered.

"Thanks, I bet you'd look best in nothing" Kurt joked and Dave thought it was adorable that Kurt was blushing _again_.

They got to Dave's house and Dave went upstairs quickly to change and grab them a couple towels. He also dug in to the back of their hall closet to find sunscreen- he never really used it but he knew Kurt was really pale and he didn't want him to burn. Once he found it he took a second to look at himself in the mirror. He hoped that Kurt would… well think he was attractive with his shirt off. He knew he wasn't really bad looking… but Kurt _had_ once called him chubby and he looked at his stomach self-consciously. Sure he wasn't ripped, but he had a slight outline of a six-pack and he thought his pecs looked decent. Still he knew he wasn't even comparable to some of the other guys he was on the time with. After a minute of self-deprecation he made his way downstairs. With every step he wished he had put on a shirt- but when Kurt saw him he grinned appreciatively and Dave's insecurities started to melt away.

"I brought you down sunscreen too because I know you're pretty light" Dave said handing over the bottle.

"Thanks babe"

They went outside and Kurt fiddled with his shirt for a moment before applying sunscreen to just his arms.

"Do you really want to swim with a shirt on?" Dave asked him curiously.

"Well I do burn pretty easily…" Kurt said not looking at him.

"That's what the sunscreen's for" Dave said a little teasingly. He could tell Kurt was self-conscious and he honestly couldn't understand why.

"Aww fine, but only because I don't want a tank-top tan line" Kurt took his tank top off while David tried his absolute hardest not to stare. It was hard- Kurt was gorgeous. His stomach was flat and he could understand why Coach Sylvester called him 'Porcelain' – his skin was literally flawless.

"Want some help getting your back?" Dave asked because he didn't want to stand there awkwardly staring at him any longer.

"Yeah, thank you" Kurt said handing Dave the bottle and turning around. The first thing Dave noticed was a fresh brownish purplish bruise on Kurt's shoulder blade.

"Hey, how'd you get this bruise?" Dave asked quickly.

"Oh uhm, I didn't even know I had a bruise there… I'm not sure." Kurt said and even though he wasn't looking at his face, Dave was pretty sure he was lying.

"Kurt, honestly… if something happened today you need to tell me." Dave said quietly while he rubbed the sunblock on to Kurt's back.

"David it was nothing, just that asshole Jared. I didn't see him coming after I got out of the glee meeting and he shoved me in to my locker at the wrong angle." Kurt admitted quietly.

"Kurt… it's not nothing- no one's allowed to bully you. I'm going to talk to him. And if anything like this happens again- you need to tell me, okay?" David asked trying to keep his tone sensitive. It was hard to do. The thought of anyone touching Kurt made his blood boil.

"Okay I'll let you know, I promise … but can we just drop it? I just want a normal day with my new boyfriend," Kurt said turning around. He gave David a little kiss on the lips and Dave knew he would have to do whatever Kurt wanted if that was the incentive.

"Sure, are you one of those people who are dainty and step in one step at a time?" Dave asked playfully.

"I am. Are you one of those big tough guys who just jumps in?"

"I am" and to prove his point Dave walked over to the deep end and jumped in.

When he surfaced he saw Kurt delicately placing one foot and then the other on to the top step.

"Aww come on Fancy, the water's warm" Dave said while swimming over to the shallow end near Kurt.

"Dave, it's a little cold" Kurt said before stepping down to the second step. He was now up to his knees.

"Come on, Kurt. It's better if you just duck under all at once."

"I can't just duck under all at once- you're not supposed to see me with messy hair for a long while!" Kurt said dramatically and Dave wondered how much truth there was to that statement.

"Sure you can, I'm not gonna judge"

Dave didn't think that statement was going to work, but for some reason it did. He saw Kurt nod his head as he said, "Ugh fine" and then Kurt was on the bottom step and suddenly he was under water. He came up gracefully and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

"See, you still look perfect" Dave complimented and he was telling the truth.

"Thanks, you too. Your polo shirts don't do your chest justice" Kurt said openly staring.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt couldn't believe he was shirtless in front of Dave. Dave had a summer tan that made his skin a perfect goldeny color and a nice broad chest with just the right amount of muscles and hair. He was perfect and Kurt was scrawny and pale. He tried not to think about it as they started to talk while swimming around.

They talked about nothing in general and everything. After about an hour Kurt started to get a little cold and Dave asked, "Hey are you starting to get cold?" before he could even complain. He appreciated how observing Dave was already, but it felt weird to have someone care about him that much when none of his friends paid that much attention to him.

"A little" Kurt admitted swimming a little closer to Dave.

"We should get out, then" Dave said starting to move away from him.

"Or you could put your arms around me and warm me up" Kurt said and he silently wondered if he had lost all power of flirting or if he had ever even been good at it in the first place.

"I can do that" Dave said coming up behind and putting his big arms around him protectively. Kurt felt uncomfortable for a second but that was only because he felt so scrawny and he was practically sitting in Dave's lap while Dave treaded water. He tried to remind himself that Dave liked guys like Kurt- but it was a little hard to believe.

"Mm I could get used to this" Kurt said before turning his head a little to kiss David on the side of his cheek. He had a little bit of stubble and it tickled his lips.

"Ah, so you must be the reason Dave's been in such a good mood lately?" Kurt heard from behind them and suddenly Dave's arms and legs were gone and Kurt was almost underwater.

Kurt looked up to see Dave's father standing there with a smile on his face. This was definitely not the reception he was expecting from Dave's dad- but he appreciated it all the same.

"Nice to see you again" Kurt said because he didn't really know what to say. Dave put one arm around Kurt and Kurt knew he was going to have to get Dave back for practically dropping him in the water but he liked the gesture.

"So Dad, I know you've met before- but this is Kurt… my boyfriend" Kurt was pretty sure that Dave's face couldn't be any more red. He couldn't blame him though- after all Kurt had tried to be straight and had made out with Brittany in order to get along with his dad- dealing with fathers wasn't exactly always an easy feat when you're a gay son.

"Nice to re-meet you under better circumstances, Kurt. Why don't you ask your folks if you can stay over for dinner. Dave and I were planning on ordering Chinese"

"Sounds great, sir" Kurt agreed.

"Hey now, call me Paul"

"Alright, thanks" Kurt said smiling over at David. He wasn't quite ready to spend time with Dave's dad- but he figured since Dave had had to endure his dad it was only fair.

**A/N: So next chapter you'll definitely see Paul and Kurt talk- but other than that I'm not sure. What would you guys like to see happen? Let me know! **


	10. Chapter 10

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Paul asked Kurt and Dave. They were sitting together on the couch in Dave's living room with plates of Chinese food in their laps while Paul sat in the big arm-chair. Kurt and Dave were still in their bathing suits with towels thrown over the couch so it wouldn't get wet. There was a football game on the tv but none of them were paying attention. Dave felt a little awkward, and he could tell his dad wasn't exactly sure what to say: but he kind of appreciated the situation. It was nice to have his dad accept him enough to invite his boyfriend over for dinner.

"We actually just started dating this week" Dave answered.

"Well… good for you boys-Kurt, does your dad know about you two?" Paul asked him curiously.

"Yeah, Dave met him this weekend." Kurt answered politely. Dave could tell Kurt felt a little uncomfortable and he put his left hand on his thigh.

"And he's fine with the two of you dating?" Paul asked.

"He was a little… cautious at first but he came around." Kurt answered truthfully.

"I'm glad. David, we should have him and his wife over for dinner sometime. Isn't he married to Finn Hudson's mom?" Dave's dad was a general practitioner and Dave was used to him knowing all about the people of Lima.

"Yeah, he is. That'd be cool dad." Honestly Dave wanted some time to just get to know Kurt before they threw their families in to the mix, but his dad was being accepting and he didn't want to ruin that.

"So Kurt, are you a senior like Dave?

"Yes, I am" Kurt replied before taking another bite of his food.

"Any plans for after graduation? It's almost time to get those college applications in." Dave almost groaned. His dad was really in to asking everyone their plans for after high school- he'd been asking since he was a freshman.

"I really want to move to New York. I'm applying to NYADA but they have ridiculously low acceptance rate. I'm also applying to NYU, and Pace. I know it's a long way to go from home-but I feel like it will be good for me." Kurt answered ad Dave loved how confident Kurt became when he started to talk about his future, he even sat up straighter on the couch.

"What do you plan to study?"

"If I get in to NYADA it will be Performing Arts, but if not I'll study fashion design. Those are my two greatest passions" Kurt replied.

"That's great. Dave has NYU on his list of colleges as well. He wants to be on the east coast too- but I'm sure he's already told you as much. Good luck on all of the applications. It can be a pain- I remember when Katie had to apply three years ago. She insisted on applying to ten schools and stressed herself out so much more than necessary".

"That's why I'm only applying to five, and I'm pretty sure they're all common app" Dave added.

"So what about during the school year? Extra-curriculars keep you busy, or do you have a job?" his dad asked. Dave felt like his dad was giving Kurt a gentle 3rd degree and he realized he had never done that with any of his girlfriends before.

"I'm in McKinley's Glee club which takes up a lot of my time, but I work Wednesdays and Saturdays in my father's garage for extra money too" Kurt replied seeming unfazed by the questions.

"You help out with office work?" Paul asked.

"A little, but I actually do more work with the cars. I've hung out at my dad's shop since I was little so I picked up a lot over the years." Kurt explained. Dave hoped that Kurt wouldn't be offended that his dad assumed office work instead of working on cars- but it had surprised Dave too. The thought of Kurt in a garage all greasy was actually a weird turn on. He made a mental note to head over there one day when Kurt was working for an oil change.

"Good for you, that's a good skill to have. Well you boys probably don't want to sit around with me talking to me when you could be alone- why don't you go up to David's room and hang out"

"Thanks Dad!" Dave said before Kurt could decline the offer.

"Just keep the door open a crack!" Paul called up the stairs behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Your dad seems really nice, I can tell that he cares about you" Kurt said when they got to the bedroom. He sat down carefully on the edge of Dave's bed.

"He's gotten a lot better. Last year wasn't great for our relationship either. I was really distant and we didn't talk at all. He worked longer hours and it would just be me at the house. I'm glad it's starting to get better". Dave sat down next to Kurt and grabbed the remote for the tv and turned it on.

"Hey Dave, do you think I could uhm… borrow a sweatshirt or something? With the air conditioning it's freezing in here." Kurt asked and he felt a little awkward asking but the idea of one of Dave's big sweatshirts was just too enticing.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Dave said and he got up and started rummaging through the closet. He came up with a plain black pullover hoodie and handed it to Kurt.

"Thanks" Kurt put the sweatshirt on and wasn't surprised that it was baggy on him. It was also the most comfortable thing he had ever worn. It was soft on the inside, warm, and smelled like Dave. He had no intention of giving it back.

"No problem, what time do you have to be home?" Dave asked.

"My dad said to be home by 9 because it's a school night" Kurt answered. Honestly, he wished he could just stay there with David.

"We still have a few hours then, do you want to watch a movie?" Dave looked adorable and Kurt wanted to tell him that sure, he wanted to put on a movie in the background so they could make out on his bed instead.

"Sure, sounds good. What's your favorite movie?" Kurt asked moving over to the little tv stand and looking through Dave's dvd's. He was surprised to see all the Harry Potter movies in his collection. Other than that, it was a bunch of action movies. Kurt could really care less about them, but he didn't mind watching something that Dave liked.

"We can watch whatever" Dave suggested.

"No, I want to watch your favorite movie. Didn't you say you just got Iron Man?" Kurt asked. He wasn't that in to the story line but it was an excuse to watch Robert Downey Jr. for almost two hours.

"Yeah, we can watch that" Dave agreed and he put the movie in.

"Can I snuggle up with you, or will your dad be weird about that?" Kurt asked.

"I'm guessing that he's going to stay downstairs because even though he's accepting he would definitely not want to risk seeing us make out or something" Dave answered with a smile.

"So that's a yes on the snuggling?"

"That's a definite yes" Dave said lounging against the headboard and patting the spot next to him.

Kurt scooted down so he was laying on his side next to David. He wondered how he was going to be so close to Dave's naked chest for two hours without going crazy.

"Your bed's so comfy- I'm not gonna want to go home." Kurt purred cautiously putting a hand on Dave's chest. His light chest hair was soft and he started to rub his hand in a small circular pattern.

"If I had my way you wouldn't" Dave said and his voice sounded deeper than normal. They sat for a while watching the movie and Kurt was confusingly completely at ease and really impatient to be physical with David at the same time. He and Blaine though had never gone past making out and he didn't know what to expect from Dave. They'd only just started going out and yet here he was in his shirtless boyfriend's bed.

"So how set are you on watching this movie?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Oh we could watch something else" Dave offered oblivious.

"Or we could do this" Kurt said leaning up a little to give Dave a long kiss. He could literally feel Dave's heartbeat quicken under his palm. It was empowering to evoke that kind of reaction from him.

He felt Dave deepen the kiss and suddenly Dave's tongue was in his mouth and he'd never had a kiss that just felt that _good. _They were moving in sync and suddenly he was shifting so he was almost on top of David. He felt David let out a breath as he pulled away. Before Kurt could say or do anything though, Dave was kissing his neck. Suddenly he didn't care if they were moving too fast or not, and he moved his head down to meet Dave's lips again. They kept kissing and Kurt wasn't sure how long it had been because he couldn't focus on anything but David.

Dave was the one to pull away first and Kurt had to restrain himself from pulling Dave back in to another kiss.

"I feel like maybe we should calm down" Dave said breathily.

"I think you're right. Sorry about that," Kurt said and he was pretty sure if his cheeks hadn't already been a little flushed he would have been blushing.

"Hey," Dave reached out to touch Kurt's cheek, "that was the single-best kiss I have ever had and I don't regret it at all. I just am having a really hard time resisting going further."

Kurt wanted to tell David that he could just take his virginity right then and there but he wasn't trashy and he knew it was his hormones talking.

"I was having the same problem. I can finish the movie with you though," Kurt said snuggling against Dave's chest again. He knew the right thing would be to calm down a little.

Suddenly he was glad for the cool-down time because his phone was ringing and his screen flashed "Dad" when he reached over on the bedside table to pick it up.

"Hey, Dad… is something up? I still have twenty minutes till 9" Kurt said slightly aggravated that his dad was ruining his cuddling time.

"Kiddo, I wanted to catch you before you left to come home. It's raining cats and dogs out there and I don't want Dave driving in this" Kurt realized for the first time that there was the pattering of heavy rain on the roof. He had been way too distracted to notice before.

"Are you going to pick me up, then?" Kurt asked confused.

"Honestly, I rather not. The weather's saying that the rain's not gonna let up for long and my brother called and said they're getting hail north of us and that a killer thunderstorm is coming our way. As much as I wish you were at Mercedes' house to ask this: do you think you could crash there for the night?"

"Uhm, I guess so dad. Can I check with David's dad and call you right back?" Kurt asked.

"Sure kiddo, talk to you soon"

"What was that about?" Dave asked confused.

"My dad said that a bad thunderstorm's coming through and there's a warning for hail. Apparently the rain isn't supposed to let up for hours- he called to ask if I could stay here for the night so none of us have to drive in it" Kurt explained.

"Let me go ask my dad- I'm sure he won't mind" Dave offered quickly and went downstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt Hummel was going to sleep at his house. Kurt was quite possibly going to be sleeping in his very bed. If he could convince his dad.

"Hey, dad" Dave said awkwardly when they got downstairs.

"Hey Dave, what's up?" Paul asked not looking up from the tv.

"Kurt's dad just called and apparently this storm's supposed to get a lot worse before it gets better."

"Well he can stay late if he needs to- I really don't want you driving in this even if you're staying in Lima" Paul offered.

"His dad wanted to know if he could just spend the night since we both have school early," Dave hedged. He knew his dad had strict rules against him staying out late with girls or having them over when his dad wasn't home- and he wondered how this would pan out.

"Sure, make sure there are clean sheets in the guest room" His dad replied.

"I was just thinking uhm… could we maybe just both sleep in my room?" Dave asked knowing he shouldn't sound so nervous. The worst thing that could happen was his dad saying no.

"David, you two are dating. It wouldn't exactly be right for me to say that you can sleep in the same bed" His dad argued- but Dave knew that tone. His dad had been a single parent for years and sometimes he lacked conviction. If he pushed the issue, his dad would give in.

"Dad, we've only been dating a little while and your room is right next to mine. I'm not going to try anything with him- you can trust me on that one. Plus, Kurt might not even want to sleep in my room, I just want that to be up to him" Dave explained. He could see his dad considering it for a moment.

"Well, okay… just no funny business… I am right next door. Also, keep the door open a crack all night." His dad answered and Dave wanted to hug him.

"All right dad, thank you." Dave said not able to stop the big grin on his face.

Dave went back upstairs to tell Kurt that he was welcome to spend the night, and Kurt called his dad immediately.

When he was off the phone Dave asked, "do you want me to set up the guest room for you, or would you be okay with sleeping in here?"

Kurt took a second to respond but then answered, "in here with you, of course."

"Good. Now do you have any homework to get done, I kinda need to get my calc work done- it's due tomorrow." He knew he shouldn't feel like a nerd for suggesting homework, but he did.

"I finished my English essay in study hall yesterday- but I do need to pick out a song for my Glee project this week, can I use your laptop?"

"Sure" Dave said handing the computer over to Kurt, "what's the assignment for this week's song?"

"We're supposed to pick a song that represents us as a person or how we've changed over the years. There's a song I absolutely love called, "Not the Boy Next Door" but I don't know if I want to sing it this week."

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, really." Kurt admitted.

"I don't know that one- sing it?" Dave asked. He'd only heard Kurt sing background in Glee and in the car lightly to the radio- he'd never actually heard him sing.

"I can't sing it!" Kurt said quickly.

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"I don't have any music…" Kurt hedged.

"Look it up- I'm sure they have it on youtube or something" Dave offered. He knew he was pressuring Kurt, but he really wanted to hear him sing.

"Fiiiine, but you can't judge me, okay?" Kurt asked looking a little vulnerable.

"Of course I won't judge you, and you've sung in front of me when we were in the car, anyway" Dave reasoned.

"I know, but that's completely different," Kurt said with a sigh. He actually looked nervous. Dave realized that it was probably only because Kurt actually cared about what Dave thought of him and that made Dave want to kiss him.

"I know, and that's why I want to hear it," he said in tone that he hoped came off as reassuring.

"All right, I found the music online- so here it goes" Kurt said with a deep breathe.

**Comin' home used to feel so good**  
**I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood**  
**I've seen the world at a faster pace**  
**And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place**

**Though I may look the same way to you**  
**Underneath there is somebody new**

**I am not**  
**The boy next door**  
**I don't belong**  
**Like I did before**  
**Nothin' ever seems like it used to be**  
**You can have your dreams, but you can't have me**

**Oh, I can't come back there anymore**  
**'Cause I am not the boy next door**

**You've been savin' those souvenirs,**  
**Faded photographs from our foolish years**  
**We made plans, but they're wearin' thin**  
**And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in**

**And those mem'ries will just weigh me down**  
**'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown**

**I am not**  
**The boy next door**  
**I don't belong**  
**Like I did before**  
**Nothin' ever seems like it used to be**  
**You can have your dreams, but you can't have me**

**Oh, I can't go back there anymore**  
**'Cause I am not the boy next door, uh!**

**I'm not sorry for just bein' me**  
**But if you'd look past the past you could see**  
**That I am not (I am not the boy next door)**

**Nothin' ever seems like it used to be**  
**You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me**  
**I can't go back there anymore**  
**'Cause I am not (You are not)**  
**I am not (You are not)**  
**I am not the boy next door**

Kurt's voice was… well perfect like the rest of him, and that shouldn't be surprising to David- but it was.

"Well, how was I?" Kurt asked with a cautiously after his big ending.

"You're amazing, Kurt." Dave said honestly.

Kurt blushed and said, "thanks, dave" almost meekly.

"You now have your Glee song picked out- it's perfect for you. However, I still have twenty problems worth of calculus that I really don't want to do." Dave complained dramatically before opening up his textbook.

"I guess I can let you focus for a while, mind if I put on music?"

"Nope, go for it" Dave said before tackling his calc problems. It was difficult, not the actual work- but the fact that his new boyfriend was sitting a foot away from him on his bed. When he was finally finished he turned to Kurt and said, "finally done!" excitedly.

"Good, are you good at math? You raced through those problems" Kurt asked.

"I'm decent" Dave replied. He was being modest, but it wasn't like you earned a lot of attention from your boyfriend for _math_.

"Don't be so humble, I heard from Mike that you ace basically every test. That's amazing- I'm always a lot stronger in English and French class- math is basically a mystery to me"

"Well I'm the complete opposite – math and science make sense to me and English just has too many weird rules for writing and grammar. Not to mention my voice sounds like gravel compared to your perfect voice" Dave complimented.

"Davveee, you're gonna give me a big head. Now, I have my extra emergency slushie outfit in my backpack – thank God I left that in your car when I went inside to grab my bathing suit. But I need to hang up my clothes so they don't wrinkle overnight. Oh, and do you have anything that I could wear to bed?" Kurt asked motioning down to the fact that he was still wearing his now-dry bathing suit bottoms.

"Uhm, I can hang up your clothes, and I'm sure I can give you a pair of pajama pants but they'll be really big on you" Dave offered.

"Perfect- makes it even more comfortable" Kurt said smiling.

Kurt took his clothes out of his bag and handed them to Dave, and Dave saw that Kurt quickly shoved a pair of white briefs back in to his bag. Dave knew to treat the clothes carefully- and hung them up in his closet next to some of his better clothes. Then he rummaged in the bottom of his dresser and found a pair of old pajama pants that he never really wore.

"Here, these will be big but they have a drawstring so they should work. And… I usually sleep in boxers… is that okay?" Dave asked Kurt.

Kurt looked like he was thinking about it for a second before replying, "Sure that's fine" with a little smile.

Dave got Kurt an extra tooth brush and had to search his sister's bathroom for moisturizer for Kurt to use because according to Kurt, he had "delicate skin". Finally after they were both showered and in their pajamas (and Dave was truthfully a little excited by the fact that Kurt only wore the pajama pants and no shirt). Dave cranked the air conditioning because he knew that he was always hot at night and it would be worse with someone else in his bed. He climbed in next to Kurt and they laid in the dark talking for way longer than they should have considering they had to be up at 6:30 the next morning. Finally their conversation ceased and they were both on the brink of falling asleep. It was almost awkward, but then Kurt whispered, "you sleep with it sooo cold in here- the least you could do is cuddle with me" teasingly.

"I can definitely do that" Dave said scooting closer to Kurt. He spooned him and put one arm around his waist and nuzzled his face in to Kurt's neck.

"Mmm I could get used to this, night babe" Kurt said drowsily and Dave could tell that he was fighting off sleep.

"Night, Fancy."

**A/N: Sorry that this was a day later than promised- I've been busier than I thought I would be. Also, it's wayyyy fluffier than I intended but I've been in a weird mood and didn't feel like angst/drama yet! Next chapter though there will be a run-in with Jared and either Kurt or Dave! **


	11. Chapter 11

Dave woke suddenly from some dream that slipped from his memory instantly and realized that he had a boner. He looked over at the alarm clock and the bright green numbers read 4:15. Then he realized that he wasn't in his bed alone. He was spooning his boyfriend. Kurt moved in his sleep and his butt rubbed in to his groin lightly. He froze. He was a guy- obviously he'd had a few awkward boners in his life… but this was bad. If Kurt woke up to something poking him through pajama pants he was probably going to get weirded out. He tried to focus on anything gross or weird to get his little problem to go away, but the feeling of Kurt pressing back on to him just was too much when he had just woken up.

He started to scoot carefully away from Kurt but Kurt just backed up closer to him. Dave scooted further towards the edge of the bed and Kurt shifted a little. Dave realized he was holding his breath and let it out.

"Mmm Dave, is it time to wake up?" Kurt asked opening his eyes sleepily.

"Naww I just have to pee, sorry for waking you up, baby" Dave whispered hoping to keep his tone steady.

"It's fine babe" Kurt said sleepily.

Dave got up quietly and was so thankful for the fact that his room was almost completely dark. He went in to the bathroom and stared at the bulge in his boxers for a second, then locked the door. He knew it was probably bad to jerk off while Kurt was literally in the next room: but he didn't want to risk another boner before 6:30. He started running water because the house was silent and he didn't want Kurt to wake up and hear anything. He pumped some of the unscented lotion Kurt had used for his face on to his hand and reached for his dick. He grabbed hold and leaned back against the counter. He tried to think of porn or something other than Kurt- that was_ weird _but he just couldn't. He started to remember how amazing Kurt's mouth had tasted on his last night and his hand moved up and down slowly at first. He wanted to blame lack of sleep for his vivid and uninhibited imagination, but if he were being honest he had imagined sex with Kurt way more than he should have. He imagined Kurt walking through the door to find him taking care of himself and stepping in to help. He could practically feel Kurt's soft long fingers wrap around the length of his member and then stroking him slowly at first. The tempo of imaginary Kurt's hand increased and Dave held back a moan. He increased the speed of his pumping and leaned back against the counter as he came.

He took a few seconds to collect himself and then cleaned up his little mess. He knew he should probably feel a little embarrassed about what he had just done- but instead he just felt relieved. As sleepiness washed over him he made his way to the bedroom and crawled back in to bed with Kurt.

Kurt was fast asleep in the same exact position he had left him. Dave scooted over to him and spooned Kurt. He was asleep within a minute.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurt had only ever slept next to Rachel and Mercedes at sleepovers. He had never woken up beside any guy before. When he was a kid he had more girl friends than guy friends anyway, and he didn't like to be away from his dad overnight after his mom passed away. Waking up to find Dave still cuddling with him from the night before was one of the best feelings he'd ever had. He looked over at the alarm clock and realized that the alarm was about to go off so he hit the 'off' button and decided to wake David up himself. Dave was breathing quietly and rhythmically and he looked gorgeous. With his perfect jawline and the scruff from a day without shaving- he looked completely flawless to Kurt.

"Good morning babe," Kurt said quietly as he rubbed small circles on Dave's upper back.

"Huh, Kurt?" Dave asked, obviously groggy.

"Morning, babe- I thought I'd wake you up instead of the alarm" Kurt said smiling wide.

"Oh, okay- you should definitely make this a habit" Dave said sitting up and yawning.

"I wish I could, I slept like a baby last night. Mind if I grab my clothes and use the bathroom first?" Kurt asked him although he would much rather just stay in bed with Dave all day.

"No problem, I'll get dressed in here," Dave replied and his voice was still a little gravelly from just waking up.

"Your morning voice is sexy by the way" Kurt said to Dave as he got his clothes together to go to the bathroom. He was glad to see that Dave looked a little embarrassed yet pleased with his statement.

"And your bed head is pretty sexy too" Dave said teasingly and Kurt ran out the door and to the bathroom to look at the damage.

Dave's bathroom was clean and organized and by some miracle Kurt found a slightly old bottle of gel and a can of hairspray in the cabinet. He washed his face with Dave's facewash and it felt a little weird to smell so manly for a change. Then he changed in to his backup outfit, and perfectly coiffed his hair. He looked in to the mirror and felt pretty attractive. Maybe the fact that Dave had been treating him like he was gorgeous was starting to affect him- but he felt hot.

He walked back in to the bedroom and Dave was sitting on his bed, fully dressed and on his laptop.

"Were you waiting for me to finish getting ready for long?" Kurt asked because he knew Dave's routine was probably a lot shorter than his and suddenly he felt very high-maintenance.

"Not long at all, you look great today" Dave said closing his laptop and standing up. Dave pulled him in to a kiss and Kurt melted in his arms. Dave tasted like mint and his lips were soft and warm.

"You are going to make it so hard for me to focus on school today," Kurt said as he finally pulled away from Dave.

"Like I'm going to be any better off?" Dave teased.

0o0o0o0o0o

It was only two hours in to school and somehow everyone knew that he had spent the night at David's house. He even was asked by three of the Cheerios if he had lost his virginity to him the night before. He had told Mercedes and Rachel that he had spent the night at Dave's house the night before and he was 99% sure that both of them hadn't been able to keep their mouths shut. He just didn't realize that news traveled so fast at McKinley. Most of the attention he had gotten was curious and gossipy and nothing was hurtful until Jared found him at his locker while everyone was at lunch.

"Hey faggot, you let Dave fuck you?" Jared asked, "Is that why he's going around school like he just fucking won a game?"

"I think you should be asking yourself why you feel the need to focus so much on the only two out kids at school, Jared" Kurt said in his best bitch tone even though he was terrified on the inside. The hallways were empty and Jared looked pissed.

"I'm just sick of you and him displaying your relationship like you're straight or something. No one wants to see it or hear about how your fag ass was open for business on the first date" Jared spit out. He was inching closer to Kurt as he talked and Kurt was now backed up in to his locker.

"Look, we're not flaunting anything. I'm sorry if you're jealous, or your idiotic mind can't comprehend the fact that two guys can be happy together without picturing gay sex. Now let me go." Kurt said trying to sound strong.

"Don't even fucking insinuate I'm gay, Hummel" Jared growled.

"Then stop giving me reason to believe it," Kurt bit back.

The next thing Kurt knew there was a fist connecting with his cheekbone and his head slammed against the locker. He fell to the floor and looked up to a now-panicking Jared and saw Miss Pillsbury who had apparently seen the punch from her office.

"Oh my goodness! Kurt you're bleeding! No Jared, you go right to my office! Kurt, to the nurse's office now, your nose looks broken." He had never though that Miss Pillsbury's eyes could get any bigger- but with the horrified expression she was wearing at his bloodied face- they were twice their normal size.

Kurt didn't know what to say, and he tried to focus on not breaking down on the walk to the nurse's office. His head hurt from where it had smashed on the locker after the punch and his nose felt like it was gonna fall off.

"What happened?" The school nurse asked, shocked. The worst thing she'd probably seen at McKinley this year was one or two kids with the flu.

"I was punched and my head hit a locker," Kurt said moving his hand away from his nose to touch the back of his head. It wasn't bleeding but he had a large lump forming. He'd had a few bumps and bruises with bullies before- but never anything like this. He couldn't help the fact that his hands were shaking.

"It looks like your nose is broken, Kurt," The nurse said calmly' "we're going to have to call an ambulance because a doctor is going to have to set your nose." She handed him a large box of tissues and he held a few up to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Okay" Kurt replied sitting down in a chair. He felt light headed and a little queasy and he wasn't sure if it was from shock, the sight of blood on his clothes, or how bad his head hurt.

The nurse made the call and then said, "now we have to call your parents. What's your mom or dad's number Kurt?"

"Can I call my dad please? He had a heart attack last year and I don't like to stress him out any more than I have to" Kurt reasoned with her.

"That's fine," she agreed sympathetically.

The phone rang three times at the garage before he picked it up.

"Hi dad, it's Kurt… uhm I'm at the nurses office right now. I'm actually fine but I broke my nose and they need to take me to the hospital" Kurt said making sure his tone was collected even though he felt like crying.

"Oh God Kurt, what happened?" His dad asked and Kurt knew he was probably on the other end getting his stuff together to race to the hospital.

"Dad, no stressing about it. I'm completely fine. You've told me stories about the two times you've had your nose broken. I got in to a erm… fight with this guy and he punched me." Kurt said realizing that the explanation sounded forced.

"Jesus Christ, I'll head over to the hospital now, bud. I love you and I'm going to make sure the punk who broke your nose is expelled." His dad said sounding pissed. He didn't want his dad to get stressed out- but the fact that his dad always had his back 100% was comforting.

"Okay dad, I'll see you soon"

"Love you kiddo"

"Love you too"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dave heard the news from Mercedes. He honestly didn't think the girl would ever talk to him of her own volition- but she did.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened to Kurt?" She asked his pulling him to the side of the hallway as he was leaving lunch. He had wondered why Kurt hadn't met him in the cafeteria line like they had planned. They had decided that Dave would try to sit with the Glee kids at lunch- but Kurt had never made it to the cafeteria. He had even texted Kurt and he had never responded.

"No, what happened?"

"One of the football guys punched him in the face. That asshole Jared. Apparently he cornered Kurt in the hallway. I've heard all kinds of rumors going around about how it happened- but the one thing I know is that they loaded him up in to an ambulance- he's got a broken nose or something" Mercedes explained. She legitimately looked concerned and that freaked Dave out.

"Is he okay? Have you heard from Finn?" He asked quickly.

"I have no idea and neither does Finn. Kurt' s phone is off though- I tried to call him twice. I just wanted you to hear it from someone other than someone in one of your classes. Finn's mom's gonna pick him up from school and then he's going to text me. Want me to give him your number so he can let you know too?" Mercedes asked him and Dave was surprised by the sympathy in her eyes. He didn't expect her to give him an actual chance and he was so glad she let him in on this.

"Thanks- here it is" Dave said writing the number down on a piece of paper.

"No problem- I hope our boy's okay. And whether he's okay or not I expect you to kick the asshole's ass who did this" Mercedes said fiercely.

"Don't worry, he's not going to get away with hurting him" Dave said solemnly.

"Good, catch you later" Mercedes said before turning down the hall.

His next class was the slowest fifty minute period of his entire life. He kept thinking about Kurt being seriously hurt and he felt a little sick to his stomach. He tried to carefully hide his phone in his pocket and checked it every two minutes to see if there was a text from Finn.

Two classes passed in the same way and he wasn't sure how he was going to make it to 3:30.

Finally in calculus his favorite teacher asked, "David, are you okay?" as she was handing back graded homework.

He thought for a second. He really didn't want to be at school and deal with another wave of people asking him what happened to Kurt between classes. "Actually, I'm feeling really sick. Do you think I could go to the nurse?" He asked trying his best to sound a little off. With the way he was feeling- it wasn't hard.

"Of course, let me just write you a pass" She answered and she wrote a quick note and handed it to him.

Dave told the nurse that he felt really sick and asked her to call his dad. Thankfully his dad always had his phone on him for when he was on-call for work and he gave the nurse permission for Dave to drive himself home.

Dave drove home and took the long way to drive by Kurt's house. His driveway was empty and Dave was freaking out more than just a little. He knew Kurt had mentioned that his phone battery was low this morning- and that was probably the reason behind him not answering - but he just wished someone had a straight answer to give him about Kurt.

His dad wasn't home and Dave spent the next hour pacing the house before getting a text from a number he assumed was from Finn saying**, "Kurts ok and we just got home. He got punched in the face by Jared and broke his nose. His phones dead and idk if he wants to talk to any1 "**

Dave knew it would be crazy to drive over to Kurt's house… but that didn't stop him from getting in to his truck and making his way over there.

0o0o0o0o0

Kurt was feeling tired. Just tired. He'd assumed that the worst of his bullying was over- and now even though he was a Cheerio and dating a football/hockey player- he had been assaulted. He looked in to the mirror where he saw slight bags under his eyes and a huge, ugly, nose cast. He sighed and went to go sit with his dad in the living room and heard a knock at the front door.

"What are you doing here?" He heard his dad ask rudely and he went to the door to do damage control. He assumed it was one of his friends from Glee or a Cheerio.

"I just… I heard second-hand that Kurt was hurt and his phone must have died…. And I wanted to make sure he was fine" Kurt heard Dave say awkwardly to his dad. He couldn't help but smile when he realized that Dave got out of school early to check on him- it was only 3:00.

"Dad, you can let my boyfriend in" Kurt said trying to calm down his dad.

"Kurt, it was one of his friends that did this. And, you have a minor concussion. You do not need company right now" Burt said and he was kind of blocking the door with his body.

"Sir, I know we're on the team together- but Jared is not and has never really been my friend. He's been really bad about the fact that I'm gay and I am definitely going to confront him about what he did to Kurt" Kurt was proud of the fact that Dave sounded confident in his statement. He knew that his dad could be a really intimidating person.

"Dad! I had a really rough day and I would really love to spend a little time with David, please let him come in for a while." Kurt said letting his shield fall down for a minute, he knew he sounded tired and a little defeated… but that's how he felt.

"All right bud, but just for a few hours and then he needs to go home so we can have a family dinner" His dad completely acted like Dave wasn't there- but Kurt was just glad that he was letting Dave come in.

"Come on downstairs to my room" Kurt said pulling Dave by the hand. He hated the look of pity in Dave's eyes- but he knew it was bound to happen.

"Door stays open, Kurt!" his dad yelled down the stairs.

"What happened?" Dave asked as soon as they were in his room.

"Well Jared cornered me before lunch and told me he hated that we put our relationship on display for everyone to see. I didn't exactly take the verbal abuse well and he snapped when I questioned why he was obsessed with the two out gay guys at school. Then he snapped and punched me. I have a meeting with him and the principle tomorrow along with Miss Pillsbury who saw everything- but my dad wants to press charges against him." Kurt explained. The fact that Jared had said Dave had been bragging about them having sex was something he felt a little too awkward to bring up at the moment.

"I think you should too. Jesus, I can't believe he did this to you" Dave said looking at Kurt's nose.

"I couldn't believe it either. I thought I was through with bullying for the most part." Kurt said and he knew that he sounded so weak, and he hated that.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't mess with you again if Figgins doesn't expel him before I can get to him" Dave said threateningly and Kurt was glad to see how riled Dave was getting- in some weird way it showed that Dave cared.

"Uhm… there is one thing Jared said that I kinda can't shake" Kurt said looking at the floor. He figured that it was now or never to talk about it.

"What is it babe?" Dave asked looking completely concerned.

"He just said that you were uhm… telling the guys that I 'gave up' my virginity to you last night when I slept over" Kurt stammered out awkwardly. He knew that he and Dave had kissed but the idea of Dave even _wanting_ to have sex with him was something he couldn't imagine.

"Oh god Kurt, I hope you don't believe that ass. I don't really know why he's attacking us- but I promise that I didn't say anything like that. I told Az that I hung out with you last night- but I didn't even say that you spent the night." Dave explained and Kurt was 99% sure that Dave was telling the truth.

"I didn't think it sounded like something that you would say- but I wanted to bring it up anyway." Kurt said suddenly feeling shy.

"Hey, I'm glad you brought it up Kurt. I don't want you to think that I'm talking about us like that" Dave said touching the side of Kurt's face gently and making Kurt look at him.

"I did tell a few girls from Glee that I spent the night with you because of the storm, and I guess word got around. Sorry." Kurt apologized. He knew David wanted to be out- but maybe he should have kept that detail of his relationship quiet.

"Kurt, I don't mind at all. Honestly, I'm glad you're telling your friends about us. I'm so glad you're not embarrassed to be dating a former bully. God, you're more and more perfect every day" Dave said with so much affection in his eyes.

"And you're the perfect boyfriend so far. Will you sit with me and just watch a movie" Kurt said feeling himself droop despite the kind words. He just wanted Dave's arms around him. The hospital had been stressful and he knew he would be the talk of McKinley tomorrow with his ugly cast. He just wanted to spend time being held by Dave.

"No problem baby, I can definitely do that" Dave said sitting on Kurt's bed against the headboard.

Kurt threw on the tv and climbed on to the bed to be next to Dave. He cuddled up next to Dave and sighed. He felt ten times better when Dave put his arms around him.

"I feel so much better with you, Dave. Will you… uhm walk with me around school tomorrow? I just… I'm a little freaked that one of the other guys will try something and honestly, I can't really defend myself well." Kurt admitted burying his head in the side of Dave.

"Kurt, of course. I won't let you leave my side… and I want you to feel safe with me. I'll make sure the guys know not to mess with you- but I think Jared's the only one who would even think of it" Dave said reassuringly rubbing an arm up and down Kurt's back. Kurt melted in to the touch and felt some of the tension leave his body but he couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks and soaked in to Dave's shirt.

"Hey, shhh, baby what's wrong?" Dave asked sounding terrified.

"I just hate that school so much sometimes. I had a great day with you yesterday and an amazing night and someone needed to ruin it. I don't even feel safe at school and I just am so sick of feeling so powerless to hateful people" Kurt sniffled.

"Oh God Kurt, I'm so sorry" Dave said his voice sounding a little emotional.

"David, it's not you anymore- and you never did anything like this," Kurt said pulling back a little and touching his nose. I just… I really hope Jared gets expelled over this. I'm done dealing with him."

"I'll do everything I can to prove what an ass he is and get Figgins to expel him" Dave promised.

"Thanks, babe" Kurt mumbled in to Dave's shirt and Dave just continued to rub Kurt's back. Kurt felt cared for and that was new. He was going through a terrible feeling- but he wasn't going through it alone.

After a few minutes Kurt felt more at ease and he picked his head up a little but didn't stop Dave from his gentle back rub.

"How's your head feeling Kurt? Your dad said you had a minor concussion- I've had one from football and you need to keep an eye on it" Dave half-whispered.

"It's… decent. I only have a slight headache now so that's a good thing." Kurt explained.

"How did that even happen? Did you fall to the ground?" Dave asked and Kurt didn't miss the little wince that accompanied the question.

"I actually standing right in front of my locker when it happened and when he punched me my head just went back in to the locker" Kurt said thinking of every little detail of that moment. The worst part was definitely feeling powerless against someone that strong.

"I know that I shoved you and called you names when I was being a scared, dumb, ignorant bully… but Kurt I hope you know that I would never do anything like that to anyone- and even back then I wouldn't have" Dave said sounding tired.

"I know you wouldn't David. Honestly, you're worth ten of Jared. You more than redeemed yourself, and I know you got a bunch of the football players and hockey players to lay off me this year. I'm sick of dealing with Jared, though. I wish our school had a no-bullying policy like Dalton. I just shouldn't have to go through this, no one should"

"I know you shouldn't. Try not to worry about tomorrow, I'm going to pick you up and I'll even team up with your step-brother if you want for double body guards." Dave offered lightly.

"Sounds perfect." Kurt said glad to have Dave on his side. He knew he could count on David and that meant so much to him.

Kurt and Dave cuddled together for a while just watching tv in companionable silence before Dave's phone rang. He looked down to see that it was Az and decided to just let it go to voicemail. He could just call him back later. Then Az texted him, "I know ur with your bf but pick up" and called again. Dave couldn't help but answer.

"Dude, next time just answer you know I never call unless something's important. I heard from one of the guys that Jared's getting away with what he did to Hummel. He's telling everyone that will listen that Kurt came on to him and grabbed his junk or something and that the punch was self-defense. Seriously man, it's fucked. I wanted to tell you so you two are prepared for the meeting with Figgins tomorrow. He's a goddamn bullshit artist, Dave. He's probably not going to even get a suspension"

**A/N : Sorry that this took a week to write. Honestly, it only felt like a few days and then I realized ho long it had been. At least this was almost 1,000 words longer than the last chapter. What do you think of this chapter? I really, really enjoyed writing this one and I hope that the next chapter will be out in a couple of days. We're gonna see a little Dave/Jared conflict soon, too. And all the shit our boys get from the students of McKinley. As always, please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Dave didn't know how to tell Kurt the news about Jared. He got off the phone with Azimo and Kurt was just looking at him expectantly. After a second of contemplation he decided to just be up front with him.

"Jared is trying to convince everyone that you came on to him… and groped him and that the punch was self-defense. Az wanted me to tell you so you weren't blindsided tomorrow at the meeting with Figgins" Dave said finally.

"What?" Kurt asked going even paler than normal.

"I'm so sorry babe, I'm not gonna let this happen, I promise. Miss Pillsbury saw and I'm sure she'll stick up for you." Dave reassured him. He wanted to kiss Kurt and make him forget everything, and he wanted to punch Jared at the same time.

"Why would they believe me? I'm the gay loser from Glee." Kurt said miserably pulling his knees up to his chest.

"They're going to believe you because you're telling the truth and Jared is an idiot who probably won't be able to stick with his story." Dave said pulling Kurt in close to him again.

"I hope you're right… but even if Figgins believes me… that doesn't mean the rest of McKinley will." Kurt said brokenly.

"Kurt, your boyfriend and brother are on the football team and you're a Cheerio. I know that shouldn't matter, but at our school it does. The three of us will have more pull than Jared will alone." Dave reasoned.

"I hope you're right baby" Kurt said snuggling in closer to Dave.

0o0o0o0o0o

Dave picked Kurt up for school the next day even though Kurt could have easily ridden with Finn if he didn't want to drive to school alone. Dave though, wasn't about to let Kurt step inside McKinley without him by his side. He planned to walk Kurt to every class, sit with him at lunch, and drive him home. Basically he was a body guard and he didn't care if he was being over-protective.

Kurt seemed a little anxious in the car to school and wouldn't quite make eye contact with Dave. He knew Kurt was scared about the meeting, but he wished Kurt would just talk to him. Dave tried to hold Kurt's hand and Kurt held it for a moment before making an excuse that he needed to check in to his bag. Then Kurt sat there and played with his nails anxiously for the rest of the ride. Dave decided not to push the issue. Kurt's whole demeanor changed when they parked in the senior lot. Kurt's back got straighter, he held his head higher, and all the emotion left his face. Dave thought back to all the times he'd seen Kurt's shield come out and frowned. He didn't want him to have to put up walls like that at school.

The stares and whispers they got were almost as bad as the ones from their first day dating at school. Dave wanted to yell at everyone to for once in their lives not be idiots and leave them alone- but he knew an outburst on his part would just hurt Kurt's reputation even worse. Kurt seemed to ignore everything as they made their way down the hall to Kurt's homeroom. They stopped to the side of the hallway to say goodbye and it took a second for Kurt to look up to him.

"You know, you don't have to do this" Kurt said his voice and face impassive.

"Do what?" Dave asked, "walk you to class?"

"Any of it. I mean, I've done nothing but cause you trouble since you've come out at school. You should have stopped talking to me after I made the comment about you liking spandex, now you're probably going to distance yourself from the guys on the team by taking my side and calling Jared a liar. It's just not worth it" Kurt said and a little bit of sadness shone through his mask.

"What's not worth it?" Dave asked afraid that he knew the answer.

"Me" Kurt replied looking down at the floor.

"Hey, you're worth wayyyy more aggravation than this Kurt." Dave said putting his hand underneath Kurt's chin and lifting it up to look Kurt in the eyes. Kurt looked on the verge of crying and Dave felt his chest clench a little. "You're amazing, and I'm not saying that just because you're the only gay kid at school, or because I've had a crush on you forever. I'm saying that because you're sexy, sweet, smart, and funny, and because you're dealing with all this stuff too. But you know…. dealing with everything will be easier if you have me, and if I have you. Are you ready for our relationship to end?" Dave asked. He hated having this conversation in the hallway but he knew he should talk to Kurt before classes started.

Kurt just shook his head in response, before finally saying, "no, I really like being your boyfriend David, even if our school is making it hard for us".

"Well I love being your boyfriend too, Fancy, and I'm not letting anyone ruin that" Dave said before giving Kurt a chaste kiss. He was happy to see that he had managed to make Kurt smile a small smile- but he really wanted to do something to work on Kurt's confidence when it came to their relationship.

"Thanks, David" Kurt said shyly before entering homeroom.

Dave didn't go to first period, instead he made his way to coach Sylvester's office.

He reached the office and immediately felt a little on edge. Sue was harsh and honest: and the only teacher at the school who intimidated him. She also had a soft spot for Kurt and wasn't a fan of the decision of the school board to let David back in to McKinley. He knew this could be completely in vain- but he wanted to try to help Kurt.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Sue said as soon as he came in to the doorway.

"I want to talk to you about Kurt" He said sitting down in one of the little plastic chairs in front of Sylvester's desk.

"What about Porcelain?" she asked sharply.

"Jared attacked him yesterday before lunch. He was making fun of Kurt, and Kurt didn't take it sitting down. Jared punched him in the face and Kurt has a broken nose and concussion. Jared has been telling anyone who will listen that Kurt came on to him and that he grabbed his… crotch. He's claiming that the punch was actually self-defense and apparently a lot of people believe him. Coach, Kurt's one of your Cheerios and I know you'll do what you can to help him. I just want Jared to be expelled for what he's done. They have a meeting with Figgins today after school with both Kurt and Jared's parents- and I'm afraid that Jared's not going to get what he deserves." Dave explained.

"There's no way that that bully is getting away with beating up one of my Cheerios. I'll be in that meeting too whether Figgins likes it or not, and I can guarantee he will be punished." Sue said with her normal intensity.

"I really appreciate it" Dave said genuinely smiling at her.

"I hope that you're being good to our little Porcelain. He needs someone in this godforsaken school who actually cares about him enough to stick up for him."

"I really do, coach" Dave stood taking that as his cue to leave.

"Good. And one more thing Karofsky, if you're going to return the punch to Jared, don't do it on school property and there will be no repercussions as far as school rules." She said to him.

"All right" He said with another smile before leaving the office.

0o0o0o0o0

Dave waited outside of the principal's office during the meeting after school. The minutes passed as student after student left the school until he was alone just awkwardly waiting by his locker. When he saw Kurt's dad emerging with a pissed off look after Jared and his father came out of the office he almost shrank back. Then Kurt came out looking strong and put together and Dave let himself hope that Jared had gotten what he deserved.

"Hey babe, you're so sweet for waiting for me" Kurt said looking at his dad a little nervously despite his light tone.

"I really wanted to know what happened… sorry" Dave directed his apology towards Burt.

"Sylvester told me that you're the reason she knew about this meeting in the first place. Thanks for taking care of Kurt." Burt said gruffly and Dave was beyond ecstatic that Coach Sue had told him about it. Kurt's dad didn't seem to absolutely hate him and that was more than he deserved after last year.

"Anything for Kurt" Dave knew it sounded cheesy- but he couldn't help it, "what happened though? Is he gonna be expelled?"

"Uhm Miss Pillsbury told them she didn't see me… touch Jared at all and Sue threatened Figgins if he didn't have some sort of punishment for Jared. So… he's suspended for a week and has detention for the next four Saturdays with coach Sue. Apparently our bullying/physical violence rules are only expulsion if there are multiple offenses" Kurt explained calmly.

"He should have gotten a stronger punishment." Dave commented not caring if he sounded a little pissed.

"Damn right he should have. I don't want him near my son. If he steps one toe out of line Sylvester will have him expelled though." Burt explained and he motioned for them to start walking out to the cars.

"I'm glad. Well Kurt I already took you away from your family yesterday afternoon… so I should probably go. But… can I take you out tomorrow. I know it's a school night but we won't be out late." Dave said smiling at his boyfriend.

"Of course, I'm free. What do you have in mind?" Kurt asked looking curious.

"It's a surprise but it includes dinner. Does 5:30 work for you?"

"Perfect, see you then" Kurt said and went on his tip-toes to give Dave a quick kiss. Dave noticed that Burt didn't look away or get awkward with the sight of Kurt kissing his boyfriend and he wondered how his own dad would react to the same situation.

"See you tomorrow" Dave said before walking over to his car. He had no intention of going home though- he was not about to let Jared get away with what he had done to Kurt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dave had been in a few fights in high school- but he had never sought one out. He usually just defended himself when another jerk started something. This was different. He _wanted_ to kick Jared's ass for what he did to Kurt. He wanted to somehow redeem himself for the way he used to treat Kurt, and he wanted to hurt the guy who hurt his boyfriend. Jared would be an example for the rest of the school- mess with Kurt Hummel and deal with Dave. Part of it too was the fact that Dave wanted to make up for what he had done to Kurt. He had never protected Kurt from himself, but he could now make it so Kurt never dealt with another bully.

"So, he's here getting food with Mark?" Dave asked Az in the parking lot of Breadstix. He knew that it was probably not a good idea to confront Jared in public- but it was either this or school and after Sue's warning he felt like he was picking the lesser of two evils.

"Yeah, I saw his status on Facebook a little while ago and that's his car. I say we catch him when he leaves. No getting him from behind or nothing man- just own up and fight him" Az said cracking his knuckles dramatically.

"All right, I don't want it to be a two against one situation though. Don't step in Az unless Mark tries to defend him.

"Fine, although I'd love to kick both their asses"

They waited for about fifteen minutes before Dave spotted Jared and Mark leaving and pointed them out. He was glad it was just the two of them. Jared was about Dave's size and Azimo definitely had thirty pounds and a few inches on Mark- it would be an easy fight if it came to that point.

They got out of Dave's truck and waited by Jared's car looking like they were casually leaning against the back bumper. To someone who didn't know them it might look like they were waiting for friends.

The look on Jared's face was priceless when he spotted them. He looked scared shitless.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" he asked his tone sharp.

"I want to know why you thought it would be a good idea to punch my boyfriend?" Dave asked his voice gruff.

"Because he's a fag, like you" Jared spit out the words.

"Oh, well I hope you like getting your ass kicked by a 'fag'" Dave said before taking a step closer punching Jared with all his strength in the jaw. Jared flew back and almost fell but Mark caught him by the arm.

"Still wanna pick on the fags? Because more than half the team hates your guts man. And I could have a group of them here in an instant to kick your ass." Azimo threatened.

"No they wouldn't." Jared said his voice sounding uncertain.

"You mess with Kurt and I will have the hockey team and most of the football team on your ass. I can guarantee it." Dave warned taking a threatening step towards Jared who shrunk back.

"Whatever man, he's not worth the aggravation" Jared said obviously trying to hold on to some dignity.

"And one more thing: you go to the cops or someone about this and there will be hell to pay. I was just returning the punch you laid on my boyfriend." Dave threatened. Jared looked legitimately scared but didn't say anything as Dave and Azimo let him and Mark get in to the car.

Once they had pulled away Dave asked, "Do you really think he's gonna take the threat seriously?"

"Shit man, he had tears in his eyes from how hard you hit him. He's going to have a huge bruise and he looked scared shitless. He knows there's no way he'd win in a fight against you" Azimo said almost proudly.

"Good." Dave said getting in to his truck. He just wanted Kurt to be safe and this drama with Jared to be over.

0o0o0o0o0o

Family dinners had stopped being an awkward affair in the Hummel-Hudson house… but family breakfasts were a little strained. Carole liked to ask everyone about their plans for the day, Finn shoveled food in to his mouth while looking like he was still half-asleep, Burt liked to read the paper and didn't speak until he had ingested at least a cup of coffee, and Kurt usually spent breakfast flipping through a magazine and maybe eating a piece of fruit. That morning though as soon as Kurt sat down at the table Finn asked him, "did you hear about Jared?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked getting a little flustered just by hearing Jared's name.

"Apparently Karof-Dave and Azimo went to go talk to Jared about what he did to you and he punched Jared in the face and threatened that if he ever hurt you again he'd be in real trouble and Jared just left. All the guys on the team are actually standing up for Dave saying that Jared's a jerk and he shouldn't mess with you two" Finn said relaying the gossip with more enthusiasm than Rachel usually had when spreading rumors.

"How do you even know that it's true?" Kurt asked feeling a little angry.

"Because I heard it from Mark the guy Jared was with when this all went down. And I think the guys are probably just scared to have Dave and Azimo the two biggest guys on the team against them: but still… they're on your side" Finn explained.

Kurt couldn't believe the news. His boyfriend had gone and beaten up Jared in a parking lot. That didn't really sound like the Dave he had been getting to know, the Dave he had fallen for. That sounded like the old bully Karofsky.

"It's good that he's watching out for you Kurt- that kid seemed like an ass and didn't show an ounce of remorse at the meeting" Burt offered.

"I don't need someone to be my body guard" Kurt defended himself even though he had asked David to protect him and walk him from class to class. He realized he had never actually told Dave not to confront Jared. He should have expected it a little.

"Kurt he's protecting you, wouldn't you do the same thing if the roles were reversed?" Burt asked patiently.

"I guess so" Kurt said still kind of upset that Dave hadn't at least texted him about what had happened.

Kurt waited another ten minutes before he heard the now familiar sound of Dave's truck pull in to the driveway.

"Aww there's your knight in shining armor now" Carole half-teased. Usually the joke would make Kurt smile but today it kind of got under his skin.

"See you guys tonight. I won't be home when either of you get back from work though- Dave's taking me out on a date"

"Bye kiddo"

"Bye sweetheart"

Kurt walked to the truck and some of his anger melted when he saw David sitting in the driver's seat looking so _happy_ to see him.

"So I need to talk to you about something I did" Dave said looking away from Kurt.

"Could this happen to be the fact that you punched and threatened Jared not to mess with me ever again?" Kurt asked keeping his tone cold.

"It could be" Dave said looking a little awkward.

"Well, next time you decide to do something really drastic- tell me. I was so pissed that I heard it from Finn instead of my boyfriend" Kurt said forcing his tone to stay clipped and bitchy.

"I'm sorry Fancy. I should have called you last night." Dave apologized and sounded sincere.

"It's okay. Everyone's gonna think I need you to fight my battles for me… but that's kind of accurate anyway. Plus, my dad is really proud of you for getting back at Jared. He takes it as you 'stepping up to the plate' and being the kind of boyfriend I need" Kurt said making his tone go back closer to normal.

"So you're not mad?" Dave asked hopefully.

"Not mad, but a little aggravated. Don't worry- you can redeem yourself on our date tonight" Kurt half-teased. This was David- and David had just been making sure Jared wouldn't mess with him. And if he was honest- it did make him feel better to know that Dave had put Jared in his place.

"Then I'll just have to make sure to bring my A-game" Dave said leaning over to give Kurt a quick kiss.

"Eyes on the road Dave!" Kurt said pushing him away with a little laugh.

"All right, all right." Dave said looking back at the road and turning in to the school parking lot.

"Are you riding home with Finn after Glee?" he asked as Kurt fixed his hair in the mirror. Kurt checked his hair every time he got out of a vehicle whether the windows had been down or not- just to be careful.

"Yeah, but you're still picking me up at 5:30, right?"

"Of course Fancy, I can't wait". As much as Kurt wanted to be aggravated with David for keeping him outside of the loop- he couldn't help but be excited about the date too.

**A/N: So guys…. What do you thinkkk? Ahh this chapter was really easy to get out. Next chapter will probably be a little fluffy with a description of their date. Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt changed his clothes after Glee club practice for their date. He knew that Dave probably thought he was high-maintenance- but he wanted to look perfect. He took off his weird nose cast even though the doctor had said to wait a few more days- there was no way he would look even remotely attractive with that on. He also hid the bruise that was still visible with a touch-up of concealer. He wanted to have a fun night after all the drama that had happened over the Jared situation. He wanted to show Dave that he could be fun and _normal_ like the night of the storm when he slept over Dave's house.

He heard the doorbell ring as soon as he had finished changing and practically ran to answer it. Finn was over Rachel's and his dad and Carole weren't home from work yet, and he was glad that there was no one there to pester them.

Dave hadn't changed from school but he looked good in his dark wash jeans and plain black t-shirt. He was the kind of guy who looked good in easy clothing and it made Kurt a little jealous in a weird way. He stood a little awkwardly with his hands behind his back.

"Hey babe, I just need to put on my shoes- come on in" Kurt said reaching up to give Dave a greeting kiss.

"Hey Fancy, I uhm… I brought you flowers" Dave said pulling a small bouquet of orange and red roses out from behind his back.

"Fall colours- they're beautiful Dave. Thank you" Kurt said taking the bouquet.

"I visited my Aunt today after school. She has a flower shop on Main Street and I told her about us. She really wants to meet you." Dave admitted with a small smile, "I think you'd like her she's really in to design and fashion and just having things that… well look nice."

"She sounds lovely and if she picked out these then I'll definitely like her" Kurt said smelling the flowers appreciatively.

"Actually, she showed me the fall flowers and I picked this one out" Dave said and he blushed.

"You are seriously the best boyfriend," Kurt said throwing his arms around Dave and giving him a dramatic kiss on the cheek.

"If this is the reaction I get for getting you flowers, I should definitely get you little surprises more often. I was worried that you might think I was treating you like a girl…"

"No, I love them. And I can appreciate gorgeous flowers and still be a guy" Kurt said finding a clear vase and filling it halfway with water.

"'I'm glad- I'll pass on to my Aunt that you love them. Put a little sugar in the water- it helps to keep them from wilting as fast" Dave advised.

"I didn't know that, perfect" Kurt said putting a little sugar in to the vase before the flowers. He thought about moving them up to his room, but he wanted to leave the flowers out in the kitchen where everyone would see them.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked hoping that Dave would cave in and tell him.

"Wapakoneta" Dave said vaguely.

"And what are we doing there?" Kurt hedged.

"First off, I promised you dinner. Have you ever eaten at Maybel's Bistro?" Dave asked.

"I haven't"

"Well it's a really cute place my aunt brought me to once and it seemed like the kind of place you would like." Dave said as they made their way to the door.

"You're so sweet, Dave. But seriously… next date night is my plan. I'll let you drive… but I want to plan it"." Kurt said firmly.

"I can definitely do that" Dave said smiling.

The twenty-five minute ride to Wapakoneta was spent listening to the radio with Kurt singing along to all the radio and every once in a while begging Dave to join in.

"Come on Dave, just sing to me for a few seconds" Kurt begged.

"Kurt, I don't have an amazing voice like you. It's just a plain old okay voice" Dave said a little self-depreciatingly.

"So, I really want to hear it. And okay is way better than really pitchy and tone deaf. Please?" Kurt asked turning towards Dave and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Dave said after a few seconds of silent debate.

Dave turned down the radio a little and started to sing along to a song that Kurt didn't recognize. His voice was gorgeous and deep. Kurt was amazed at the fact of just how masculine Dave was. He matched the singer on the radio perfectly and didn't sound off at all. Kurt was a little surprised that Dave _knew _how to sing.

"See, nothing special," Dave said after singing along to the chorus.

"Dave, you are completely and totally wrong. Your voice is great. If it didn't mean social suicide worse than coming out I would beg you to join Glee cub. I love it. And I know I said you only had to sing this one time, but with a voice like that I'm definitely going to make you sing to me more often" Kurt said placing a hand on Dave's thigh.

Dave looked halfway uncomfortable and halfway pleased with the praise.

"And you're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Dave asked.

"No, definitely not. If you were just okay, I would have said something like, 'Oh Dave, you have a nice voice, though" Kurt said honestly.

"Well I'm glad you actually like my voice then" Dave said with a little smile. He took one hand off the wheel to hold Kurt's hand.

They arrived at Maybel's just a few minutes later and Kurt thought it looked adorable.

"Dave, I know you've already heard this once tonight… but you are the best boyfriend. This place is so cute" Kurt gushed.

"I knew you'd like it. Plus, it's nice to get away from Lima for a little while."

They went in to the restaurant and were seated at a table for two in a dimly lit corner. The place was small on the inside but tastefully decorated. It was romantic and the perfect place for a date- it meant a lot to Kurt that Dave had brought him here. He doubted it was somewhere Dave really _wanted _to go.

Their waitress was sweet and didn't bat an eyelash at the fact that they seemed to be on a date. Kurt found it to be a relief. It got so hard after a while to deal with the judgment he and Dave got while they were together at school or in public.

"Dave, how am I going to top this date?" Kurt asked taking a sip from his iced tea.

"I don't know- it is pretty amazing… you'll definitely have to pull out all the stops" Dave said teasingly.

"I definitely will! I'll impress you somehow." Kurt promised.

"That won't be very hard to do" Dave said shaking his head.

"So how are things with Hockey and Football? I don't know how you have time to play both" Kurt asked appreciatively.

"They're both good. Honestly, I rather just be on the hockey team but Az is in to football and I wanna enjoy my last year of it with him. Hockey though, is great. Some guys are dicks but it's fine because I'm in my element on the ice. Last year we did really well and from how training's going I think we'll have another good season". Kurt liked the way Dave lit up when he talked about hockey.

"I've actually never seen a hockey game, but I need to go see one of yours" Kurt said genuinely curious to see Dave ice skate.

"Have you ever ice skated before?"

"No, never been. With my balance I would probably fall down and break my neck" Kurt exclaimed dramatically.

"I saw you wear those like foot tall high heels for your Gaga week- if you can walk around in those confidently then you have the balance to skate" Dave argued.

"You remember the Gaga heels?" Kurt asked feeling his cheeks heating up a little.

"Yes, and although drags not really my thing- I can't deny that you rocked it" Dave said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you, although I don't think I ever want to wear shoes like that again, my feet hurt for a week" Kurt said still blushing a little.

"How would you feel about coming by the rink sometime on a day where it's open to the public? I could teach you how to skate" Dave offered.

"And you'd absolutely promise that you wouldn't let me fall?" Kurt asked.

"I will hold you the entire time" Dave promised.

Their adorable moment was shattered when the waitress delivered their food. Kurt couldn't help but wish that they were alone. He felt like there was always someone interrupting their time together.

The rest of the dinner was spent with casual conversation and lots of flirty looks and hand holding over the table. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt so good and relaxed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dave had thought the part two plan of his date would be really great… but then he started to second-guess himself on the way there. He thought about turning around, but he had promised Kurt something to do after dinner that was out of the ordinary. He knew it was unconventional for a date and not at all romantic, but it was something he really wanted to do for Kurt. He just didn't know how to get him to go without the pretense of it being part of the date so that's what he had done.

"Hey Kurt, the second part of our night is… well a little less romantic and a little more practical" Dave said feeling awkward.

"Practical?" Kurt asked questioningly.

"Just promise you'll give it a shot" Dave said as he parallel parked in front of a karate studio.

"Karate?" Kurt asked looking perplexed but not disappointed.

"It's not actually karate at this time of night. My aunt told me about these self-defense classes that were free here that are taught by a retired cop. Apparently it's a bunch of important information and tips on how to get away from an attacker and just… well how to defend yourself. I know it's probably going to be a little uncomfortable… but do you want to give it a shot?" Dave asked looking at Kurt expectantly.

"Is this because I can't defend myself?" Kurt asked his tone clipped. There was that bitchiness mask. He hated it.

"It's because you're not a physically violent person and you never got the hands on experience with dealing with someone being physically aggressive towards you. It's because I hate the thought of you going up against some two hundred pound jock and not being confident in your ability to keep yourself safe. It's because you want to move to New York and I want you to be safe, Kurt" Dave said honestly. He hoped it would be enough to show Kurt that this wasn't supposed to embarrass him- it was just supposed to help.

"Dave," Kurt said and it looked like there were tears in his eyes. Shit, he had insulted Kurt even though he was just trying to show him that he cared.

"I'm sorry," Dave said quickly.

"Don't be sorry, you're the sweetest and this means a lot to me. Let's go inside" Kurt said smiling at him even though his eyes still looked a little shiny.

"Okay, let's go" Dave said getting out of the truck and going in to the Karate studio. The main room was large and rectangular with the two longest walls covered in mirrors. There were already about four women there.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the class instructor asked them politely. Dave knew that he probably didn't get many guys in here for this class. It struck Dave as funny that doing something like this with a room full of women would have made the old Karofsky embarrassed but the new him sought out the situation on purpose.

"My boyfriend and I wanted to participate in your self-defense class if that's all right with you and the ladies" Kurt said giving a dazzling smile to everyone. Dave wasn't surprised at how pleasant Kurt could be when he put on his charm. A few of the women said, "join us" and smiled in welcome. Dave was pretty sure they probably hadn't been expected two teenage boys to join their class.

"I've honestly never had two guys who wanted to take the class, but be my guest" the cop said motioning for them to join the women with a welcoming smile on his face. He looked about fifty years old and was tall and broad with muscular arms but he had a slight beer belly that had probably come with age.

Dave quickly partnered himself off with Kurt mostly because he wanted to work with Kurt, but partially because he really didn't want to be paired up with a middle-aged woman. The instructor was really nice and showed a few moves that could help break grip from an attacker or could bring someone to the ground. Dave thought it was perfect that Kurt could practice on him because Kurt might have to fend off a jock his size.

The only problem was Kurt wasn't giving it his all. Sure, he paid attention to whatever move the instructor did and he copied it on Dave- he just didn't use any strength.

"Try really being forceful Kurt. I promise you're not really going to hurt me and even if you do a little- I get tackled by two-hundred pound guys at practice- I'll be okay" Dave whispered to Kurt. Kurt didn't respond but nodded his head curtly.

On the next move Kurt was more forceful and Dave was excited to see that Kurt was pretty strong.

"That's what I'm talking about" Dave said smiling at Kurt. He was happy to see that Kurt smiled back at him genuinely.

The rest of the lesson went well- and Dave found out that Kurt's strongest body part was his legs. Kurt could kick like a champ, and it was probably because of all the dancing he did in Glee club. Seeing Kurt work up a little bit of a sweat and being aggressive was definitely a turn-on.

When the lesson was over Dave gave Kurt a quick hug and whispered, "you did so well" in his ear.

They thanked the instructor for the lesson and made their way out to the car.

"So what did you think?" Dave asked Kurt curiously. Kurt had looked like he enjoyed the class.

"Honestly- I had a good time and everything he taught us seemed useful. Dave, this was really thoughtful." Kurt said grabbing Dave's hand.

"I'm glad you had a good time. I thought this would be perfect. I wish I didn't have to bring you home- but it's already after 8 and you have to be back by 9, right?" Dave asked reluctantly as he started his truck.

"Yeah, it's still 9 on school nights. We can do something this weekend though, if you want. My curfew's midnight" Kurt offered.

"Actually this weekend I have an away game for Hockey on Saturday and I'm helping my Aunt deliver flowers on Sunday because one of her delivery guys quit unexpectedly and she couldn't get someone to cover" Dave explained- suddenly he wished he didn't have plans.

"Oh okay," Kurt said sounding a little disappointed but he gave Dave a little smile anyway.

"But you know, if you're free Friday my dad's gonna be working late and we could spend time together" Dave offered. He didn't want to not see Kurt, and more importantly, he didn't want to see Kurt look disappointed because of him.

"Are you sure, I mean you have to go to your away game tomorrow" Kurt said uncertainly but Dave could tell he was trying to seem nonchalant.

"I'm definitely sure. What do you want to do?" Dave asked squeezing Kurt's hand. He was glad to see that Kurt smiled.

"I owe you a date. Why don't you meet me at my house on Friday and I will surprise you with something" Kurt said his eyes sparkling. Dave could tell that Kurt was planning something and he wanted to know what it was.

"Honestly, Kurt- just hanging out with you is great, we don't have to do anything special" Dave insisted.

"You've taken me on two really adorable and well-planned out dates though. I want to do something for you"

"Okay, I can't wait until Friday then," Dave said and looked over at Kurt who was unbuckling his seatbelt. Kurt scooted closer to Dave and buckled himself in to the middle seat of the bench seat. Dave looked back at Kurt and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I crowding you?" Kurt asked looking a little self-conscious. Dave thought it was adorable that Kurt still got a little nervous with him.

"Not at all" Dave said and he put his free arm up behind Kurt.

They listened to the radio for the last fifteen or so minutes of the ride and all too soon Dave was pulling up in to Kurt's driveway.

"So can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" Dave asked putting his car in neutral and turning to Kurt.

"You know, I do have my own car" Kurt teased.

"What if I bribed you with a coffee?" Dave asked.

"Hmm I think just seeing you is good enough." Kurt leaned in and gave Dave a kiss that he didn't want to end. He put his hands in the back of Kurt's hair and pulled him forward. Kurt's lips were soft and insistent and Dave matched Kurt's pace.

Dave pulled away first and said, "I don't think you want your dad to come out and see us making out in my truck."

"You're right, I'll see you in the morning babe"

"Night Fancy," Dave replied and Kurt gave him one last chaste kiss before scooting out of the truck.

0o0o0o0o0o

Dave was wonderful. Kurt couldn't even believe how amazing a boyfriend he was turning out to be. He had brought him flowers, taken him to the most adorable restaurant, and done something actually thoughtful for Kurt.

"Hey bud, have a good date?" his dad asked him as he came in to the living room.

"Dad, honestly it was the best" Kurt replied sitting down. He hadn't talked to his dad much about his relationship with Blaine (other than the infamous and horrifyingly embarrassing sex talk) but he thought it would be a good idea to get him used to Dave even if that just meant talking about him a little.

"Were those flowers from him?" Burt asked and Kurt gave his dad a lot of credit for being able and willing to talk about flowers from his boyfriend.

"Yes, he actually picked out the flowers himself, and they're gorgeous. Then he took me to Wapakoneta to the most adorable little Bistro for dinner. Dave's more of a relaxed kind of guy dad, and I could tell he only wanted to take me there because he knew I'd like it" Kurt said excitedly. He hadn't gotten enough of a chance to gush about his boyfriend and he couldn't help it all from just spilling out.

"I'm really happy for you kiddo. It's nice to see a guy really treating you right"

"Guess what we did after dinner?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

"What's that, Kurt?" his dad asked shaking his head.

"He took me to a little karate studio not far from the restaurant. He heard about a self-defense class that was free and thought it would be a good idea. At first I was embarrassed because… well I am a guy and I thought it was almost patronizing me. But then… Dad, he told me that he really cared about me and that he wanted me to be able to feel confident and defend myself if something were to happen with someone like Jared or even just because I want to live in New York. I actually learned a couple things too." Kurt said his tone going from excited to explanatory.

His dad took a minute to respond and it made Kurt a little anxious. He knew he was coming along to the idea of Dave, and he wanted to know what his dad thought about that. "You know what, Kurt. I'll admit that I hated the idea of you dating that kid. But… he's done nothing but prove himself to be a great guy with the whole Coach Sylvester situation and now this I'm starting to respect him. I think it'd be a good idea for you to bring him around for dinner sometime next week."

"Dad, I'm so glad you're seeing it too. He really is completely different now, and…. I really like him" He finished lamely. He was (of course) not ready to use the L-word but he really cared about Dave and was already attached.

"I'm glad he proved me wrong" Burt agreed. They said their goodnights and then Kurt went up to his room. He showered and did his skin-care routine before lying in bed and checking his phone. There was one unread text from Dave that said, **"I had a great time with you tonight. Sweet dreams babe".**

**A/N: Soooo fluffy, right? Sorry I had to give them a good chapter and there probably will be a few more with less conflict. I don't want their story to end just yet and I want their relationship to develop more (there'll be more drama though eventually don't worry)! You guys let me know what you want/what you think please review! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

The highlight of Dave's days were driving to school, stolen kisses at Kurt's locker, and driving Kurt home. Their relationship seemed to progress naturally and Dave was glad that he hadn't done anything to fuck it up. They'd been together almost a month and in reality it felt like he had been with Kurt for much longer. Everything about their relationship was easy to adjust to. He headed over to Kurt's house and wasn't sure what to expect. Kurt could take him anywhere and he was sure it would be fine- but it felt weird to wait for a surprise from someone else.

Dave pulled up to Kurt's house and was a little surprised to see that Kurt's Navigator was the only car in the driveway. Honestly, he knew Kurt would probably want to go out and do something but he would be happy with a night in. Dave knocked on Kurt's door and waited. He had gone out shopping the night before and bought a new pair of jeans after Kurt had complimented his dark wash boot cut jeans that were a little different from the ones he usually wore. Then a few hours before he was supposed to make his way over to Kurt's he got a text from him that said, "**Tonight is going to be relaxed- dress really casually**". Dave had no idea what that was supposed to mean. It wasn't like he could ask Azimo some advice on what it meant when your boyfriend asked you to dress casually for a date. Dave tried on three shirts before just throwing on a comfy grey t-shirt. Kurt said casual and knew that he dressed down most of the time so he figured it was going to be fine.

Kurt answered the door with a huge smile and greeted him with an enthusiastic, "Hey Dave, come on in" as he grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him inside.

Kurt looked… relaxed. He was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans (like always) but he wasn't wearing shoes and he wore a simple light blue V-neck t-shirt that was low-cut and showed off some of Kurt's chest. Dave was relieved to realize that Kurt really had meant casual. "Hi gorgeous" Dave said aware of the fact that he was kind of staring at him.

"So my surprise is nowhere near the level of either of yours" Kurt said warningly.

"I'm sure it will be great" Dave reassured, "just can I drive wherever we're going?"

"Well actually, we're not going out…" Kurt motioned for Dave to follow him.

The first thing Dave noticed as they entered the kitchen was the amazing smell of Italian food. Next, he saw the kitchen table set with place mats, candles, and the roses he had brought Kurt the other day.

"You cooked me dinner?" Dave asked incredulously. He had expected Kurt to want to go out somewhere- he had expected something dramatic, not something so low-key.

"I did. I wanted to stay in tonight. Plus Finn is sleeping over Sam's tonight and my dad and Carole are both visiting Carole's parents in Cincinnati for the weekend so it's just us" Kurt said innocently and Dave tried to calm his mind down a little.

"Actually Kurt that sounds perfect, and whatever you made smells delicious. Can I help?" Dave asked. It really was perfect to him. His week had been full of extra practices for Hockey and two tests and he was worn out. A night in with his boyfriend sounded like exactly what he needed the day before a big game.

"No! This date is your little surprise. Take a seat. Everything's ready. I made us chicken parmesan with angel hair spaghetti and garlic bread. I heard that before a big thing athletes are supposed to eat a lot of carbs. Is that true?" Kurt asked as he put down a big serving dish full of chicken parm and pasta. It looked even better than it smelled.

"It looks delicious Kurt, thanks. And yeah, some people do carb loading but I think it's more of just an excuse to eat amazing food" Dave answered.

Kurt offered tongs and a spatula to Dave so he could help himself and he took a generous portion before grabbing a piece of garlic bread.

Kurt served himself and Dave could tell he was waiting to see Dave's reaction to the food. He took a bite and let out a little groan. It was delicious.

"Kurt, this is ten times better than anything I could have gotten at Breadstix. If singing and fashion lose their charm for you, you could definitely become a chef" Dave said before taking another bite.

"I'm so glad you like it! It's one of my favorite recipes. My dad's not exactly much of a cook and I learned when I was younger so I could cook for both of us after my mom passed away. It's a little weird to have Carole in the house to be honest, 'cause she kind of stepped in when it comes to meals. I still make dinner when she works late though." Dave loved hearing the small details about Kurt.

"How old were you when your mom passed away?" Dave asked quietly.

"I was eight. She had cancer and it wasn't detected till it was too late." Kurt explained, cautiously he asked, "how did your mom die?"

"It was a car accident. The roads were slippery and some guy had been drinking and lost control of his car" Dave explained. He thought back to that day it had happened. It had been almost six years but he still remembered the feeling of shock when his dad gave him the news.

"I'm so sorry David," Kurt said sympathetically. He didn't try to tell Dave that he knew how he felt, or that he understood. He just took Dave's hand in his and Dave was ridiculously thankful for that.

"It's all right." Dave said giving Kurt a small smile after a second.

"Now, on to a happier subject. This is supposed to be a relaxing night," Kurt said and Dave saw Kurt sit a little straighter. He wondered if Kurt was aware how strong of a person he was as Kurt asked "Finn, Puck, and Sam said they were going to drive to watch the Hockey game tomorrow and they asked me if I wanted to go. Since I've never seen you play I thought it would be cool to go along with them. Want me to come and watch you play?"

"Yeah, if you're sure you want to." Dave answered.

"Well if you don't think it would be a good idea to have your boyfriend there I completely understand with how some of the guys have been acting" Kurt said before suddenly becoming very focused on his garlic bread rather than meeting Dave's eyes.

"Kurt, it's not that I don't want you to come… it's just that we're playing against Dalton… and I didn't think you'd want to go there…" Dave explained.

"Oh," Dave didn't miss the way Kurt's body stiffened at the mention of his asshole ex-boyfriend's school.

"Yeah, I'd love for you to see me on the ice-" Dave explained.

"Well then I'll see you there tomorrow, I'd really like to see you play" said Kurt determinedly.

"I'm glad. I'll have to really bring my A-game then" Dave responded flashing Kurt a smile. He didn't care what the guys thought- his boyfriend wanted to see him play hockey.

"Definitely. Plus, I have a thing for strong jocks… too bad we couldn't make a new locker kiss memory" Kurt teased.

"Ahh you're going to make it so hard for me to concentrate tomorrow knowing you're there waiting for me" Dave retorted.

"Can I come up to you after the game?" Kurt asked his tone very nonchalant.

Dave took a second to think about it. The hockey guys were going to give him shit no matter what- and he wanted to be open. He also wanted to share the feeling of just winning a game with his boyfriend.

"I'll come find you and the guys after the game. I will expect a big kiss if we win" Dave said and then he winked at Kurt. Oh, god, he winked at his boyfriend. Kurt probably thought winking was dorky and lame, and he fucking winked while eating dinner.

"And what happens if you lose?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then you have to kiss me more than once to make me feel better, of course" Dave said feeling relieved at the lack of disgust on Kurt's face- apparently the wink hadn't been too terrible.

"I can definitely do that- although if what I hear around school about "Karofsky being kick-ass" this season- I think I might just owe you one kiss" Kurt complimented and Dave was _pretty sure _that Kurt's eyes were actually watching his lips.

"Welllll I am pretty amazing" Dave kidded .

"And oh-so modest," Kurt laughed.

When they were both done with their food Kurt picked up the empty plates and put them in the sink and put the leftover food in a container in the fridge. Dave wanted to ask Kurt what he wanted to do when Kurt asked, "I know you probably won't want to stay too late because of the game tomorrow, but do you want to watch a movie in my room?"

"Sounds perfect babe," Dave said as Kurt led Dave up to his bedroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt put on X:Men: First Class. He had borrowed it after he had creeped on Dave's Facebook and saw it listed as one of his top five favorite movies. Kurt had actually watched the other XMen movies with his dad and liked them so he thought it would be a solid choice for both of them.

"Did you know this is one of my favorite movies?" Dave asked as the intro started.

"Actually, it said so on Facebook" Kurt admitted blushing.

"Kurt, you're too cute" Dave said pulling Kurt a little closer and kissing him briefly.

"Dave, why do you make it so hard to concentrate on the movie?" Kurt asked cuddling in to Dave's side. He felt a flash of guilt about having David over when no one else was home- but the fact that Finn brought girls home all the time made it go away. He should be allowed to have a little bit of time with his boyfriend; it wasn't like they were going to do anything.

"I was thinking of asking you the same thing" Dave said turning to Kurt a little. God, Dave's arms were strong and muscular and he was just so broad and strong. Kurt felt like he was in the middle of a romance novel.

"We can always rewind it if we miss a part" Kurt said leaning in closer to Dave.

Then Dave's mouth was on his, and like always, his brain turned to mush. There was just Dave's hot breath on his, his tongue massaging the inside of his mouth. Kurt felt Dave shift while somehow not breaking their kiss and he was on top of Kurt straddling him. They had made out plenty of times since the first, but this one held some air of newness. There was no parent in the next room, or openness of Dave's truck -it was just them in an empty house. Dave reached for Kurt's shirt and pulled it easily over his head. Kurt did the same to Dave's and the feeling of the added friction between their naked skin was intoxicating. Kurt had never done anything more than what he had done with Dave with Blaine, and he was in new territory. He could feel the hardness in Dave's jeans pressing in to his leg and he let out a soft moan in to the kiss. Dave must have taken this as a sign to keep going because he was pushing in to Kurt's groin and all he could feel was Dave's hardness against his. Kurt didn't want to stop. He didn't feel uncomfortable or like they were moving too fast. Kurt wanted their pants off now, and was a little shy on asking. A few seconds later though and his tight jeans were literally constricting his erection.

"Mmm Dave" Kurt said breaking the kiss for a second, he reached down and palmed Dave through his pants.

He waited for a reaction and only got, "Oh God, Kurt" as a response.

"Can I?" Kurt asked as he grabbed the top of Dave's zipper.

Yeah" Dave said taking his lips away from Kurt's mouth for a second.

Kurt's heart was beating even faster in anticipation when he unbuttoned and unzipped Dave's jeans. Dave let out another big breathy sound as Kurt gripped Dave through his boxers. Dave managed to get his jeans off and Kurt suddenly realized that now Dave was going for the button on his jeans.

Kurt knew from experience that his pants were a pain in the ass to get off and he was surprised at how gently Dave's strong hands went about getting them passed his hips. He felt mildly self-conscious when Dave succeeded and he was laying there in just his Calvin Klein underwear. "Kurt, you're so gorgeous" Dave complimented his eyes obviously raking over Kurt's body.

Kurt distracted Dave by kissing him again. Dave's hips were thrusting against Kurt's and their underwear was so thin he could feel how hard and hot Dave was. "MMm Dave," Kurt moaned and he reached down in to Dave's boxers. Dave was huge, a little longer and much thicker than Kurt. Instead of being jealous Kurt was in awe of him.

"Fuck, Kurt" Dave said as Kurt began to hastily jack Dave off. He knew what he liked and he tried to incorporate it in to what he did for Dave. He flicked his wrist a certain way and was rewarded with a gasp of breath. Dave was so hot and smooth and big and Kurt was getting more and more turned on knowing that it was his hands making Dave gasp.

Then Kurt felt Dave's hands pull down his underwear and Dave's huge hand was grasping Kurt's erection. Dave used more pressure than Kurt was used to, and it was driving him crazy.

"Davee, I'm not gonna last much longer" Kurt cried out after a minute of trying to stave off his climax.

"Me either" Dave moaned and the way he was half-thrusting in to his hand and the slight slickness on Kurt's hand confirmed it.

After a few more stroked each they came in to each other's hands panting and coming down off their high together. Kurt's whole body relaxed as Dave half fell and half-laid down next to him.

"Kurt, that was amazing" Dave said to him pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around his waist. Kurt knew he should care about the fact that they were probably moving too fast or the fact that there was drying come on both of them, but he didn't.

"Mmm it was" He responded and he could tell that Dave was starting to fall asleep from his long steady breaths.

Kurt watched Dave while he slept in the least crazy way possible. Dave was all soft breaths and thick eyelashes when he slept. He held on to Kurt protectively as he slept and Kurt felt a slight tightening in his chest. He was really falling for David Karofsky. He had just had his first orgasm from another man, and now he was lying in bed with him naked. Kurt set an alarm on his phone for a half an hour before Dave's curfew and let himself relax and drift off. He'd just have to see how Dave was tomorrow. Hopefully it had been as good for Dave as it had been for him and Dave wouldn't be weirded out by it or anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dave woke up to a soft beeping sound and reached out in the dark for whatever was making the noise. He picked up Kurt's cell phone and saw an alarm that said, "Wake Dave up 3" and he smiled groggily.

He shut off the alarm and whispered, "Kurt baby, wake up" softly while he kissed Kurt's neck.

"Is it morning?" Kurt asked confused.

"Nope, but I got the alarm that you set for me." Dave said rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm. He couldn't get enough of this naked affectionate Kurt. He couldn't understand how anyone could cheat on him or make him feel unappealing. Kurt was perfect to him.

"So you have to go home?" Kurt asked sleepily, Dave knew it was because Kurt was tired that he didn't try to mask his disappointment.

Dave made a quick decision. There was no way that he was going to leave his cute, adorable, hot, sexy, boyfriend all alone in an empty house if he didn't have to.

"Do you want me to?" Dave asked gently.

"Not if you can stay" Kurt said sounding just slightly more awake.

Dave called his dad and got his voicemail because his dad was probably staying overtime at the hospital like he usually did on the weekends. He was glad that he had just told his dad that he was going out and not that he was with Kurt because the lies came easily, "Hey dad, it's me. I wanted to call and tell you that I'm gonna crash at Az's house tonight. I've got a game tomorrow afternoon though so I'll be home in the morning. See you then."

Kurt snuggled closer to Dave and whispered, "Thanks babe".

"No problem, I'm gonna shoot Az a text telling him I used him for cover. He owes me anyway though, last weekend I had to go along with a story that he slept over when he was really out all night with a cheerleader from another school" Dave explained.

"It's kind of cool that you have each other's backs like that. I don't really have any guy friends" Kurt admitted, "don't get me wrong… I love all my girls- but sometimes I wish I had a guy friend too. I guess that's the nice thing about Finn; we see each other sometimes and are kinda more friends than brothers." Kurt said sounding fully awake now.

"Yeah, I can't imagine not having Az." Dave commented.

"I'm glad he's been so chill, considering. He even smiled at me in the hallway the other day" Kurt shared.

"Yeah, he told me he'd have your back after this as long as I…"

"As long as you what?" Kurt prompted.

"As long as I act as his gay wingman. He says girls will trust me more now that I'm out and hearing good things about him from a gay guy will be really good for his game" Dave shared with the still-present disbelief in his voice.

"Oh my god, that's actually really smart of him. Women have this weird innate tendency to flock towards gay guys" Kurt said sounding almost excited.

"Well, it's also a little awkward for me. I don't know how I'm going to sell my best friend to some girl"

"Well you should definitely have me help then, I know how that kind of thing is done" Kurt teased.

"I will. Az is actually holding a party next weekend when his parent's go out of town and he wants you to come."

"Why would he want me to go to a party he's throwing?" Kurt asked disbelievingly.

"Maybe because you're his best friend's boyfriend? No, but seriously he said for me to bring you. He thinks it will be good if I just blow off the… shit we've been getting from people and show people I'm not afraid of anyone… those were his words by the way. And I know it might be a little weird- but it might be fun. Would you come with me?"

"Dave Karofsky, did you purposefully get me in to bed to convince me to go to a party?" Kurt teased.

"I don't know, did it work?," Dave was enjoying their little banter. He was so glad he hadn't had to go home. Kurt was cuddled up to him and acting like having a middle of the night conversation while naked was something they did all the time. It prompted him to wonder how it would feel to spend all his nights with Kurt one day. He knew he was getting ahead of himself as his imagination whirred, but he didn't care.

"Yes. I'll go. But on two conditions" Kurt warned.

"Okay, shoot." Dave agreed.

"One: you stay by my side the entire party. Two: if people are really lame or rude or something, we can leave" Kurt specified. His serious tone was kind of messed up by the fact that he yawned loudly right after his conditions.

"Those sound fine to me. But he's talked to everyone about the party and keeps saying that I'll be there… with you… so I figure anyone who really has a problem won't show up."

"Why would he bring us up?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Well, he said we're planning the party together which is funny because he just asked me to pick up like 20 bucks worth of chips and help clean in the morning and I said sure, but he's taking it upon himself to keep my rep up so… I just let him" Dave explained.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that, either" Kurt said softly and Dave could tell that Kurt was starting to fall back asleep.

"You sound tired, go to sleep babe," Dave said gently.

"All right, sweet dreams Dave" Kurt said with his eyes closed. He was asleep within minutes and Dave didn't last much longer before falling asleep too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dave, wake up. It's 8am already and you have to get home soon to get ready for your game" Kurt whispered to Dave. He had woken up a few minutes earlier and had had a slight meltdown over the fact that his boyfriend was naked in bed with him. He had thought about putting on boxers or something to cover up- but that wasn't really fair. Also, even though he was a little self-conscious he didn't want Dave to misread it for him being embarrassed about what they had done together the night before.

"I don't want to get up" Dave groaned without opening his eyes. Okay, so apparently Dave wasn't exactly a morning person.

"But you have to, now come on sleeping beauty" Kurt pestered as he pinched Dave's butt under the covers.

"Ouch! Kurt, your bed is the most comfortable bed in the whole world. The sheets are so soft, and you're warm and naked. Why would I want to get up?" Dave asked looking at Kurt with one open eye.

"Because you get to play hockey, your favorite sport today and I get to watch you from the sidelines and cheer on my man" Kurt half-teased.

"Fine, fine" Dave said swinging his legs over the bed as he stood up in one fluid motion. Kurt couldn't help but stare at Dave's body and his… well his groin. It was big even flaccid and he had to remind himself not to stare.

"Hey, if you keep looking at me like that it's gonna be even harder for me to get out of here" Dave said and the blush on his cheeks betrayed how embarrassed he was.

"I can't help it. You're hot David." Kurt said shrugging his shoulders in feigned casualness.

They both got dressed before either of their hormones took over, and Dave turned to Kurt as he left, "You know, I'm so glad I got to spend the night. I'll see you after the game, babe"

"Bye Dave, you'll do amazingly." Kurt said before giving him a soft kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but it seemed more intimate somehow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The game went amazingly well and Dave now considered having Kurt watching him in the stands to be his new good luck charm. He had scored 4 goals personally and the whole team cheered him on and patted him on the back when the final buzzer went off.

When he finally left the locker room he couldn't wait to go meet Kurt by his car. He wanted that congratulatory kiss more than anything. He had scanned the crowd briefly for Kurt before the game but hadn't seen him.

As he walked down the hallway of the arena though he saw somone who instantly made his blood boil. There was Blaine. Leaning against the wall like he was big and bad.

"Karofsky, mind if I talk to you for just a minute?" Blaine asked in a tone that could only be described as a sneer.

"Actually, my boyfriend's waiting for me outside, I can't" Dave responded in an equally hostile tone. He didn't know what this kid was playing at but he didn't want to talk to him.

"Oh, that's funny. I mean, that you're dating. He didn't mention that when he spent the day here with me at Dalton last week…" Blaine hedged. Dave resisted the urge to deck him.

"You're lying" Dave said with less conviction than he wanted.

"I'm not. I admit my fling with Seb was fun… but he's not the kind of guy you bring home to mom and dad. I'm winning Kurt back now." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"I was there to pick up the pieces when you hurt Kurt. He's not going back to you." Dave said with a little more confidence. He absolutely hated the slight hesitation in his voice.

"Well I was his first _love_. Guys like Kurt don't really just get over that kind of thing like it's nothing. Good luck keeping him around. I'm sure overweight former bullies are really his type. What do you even know about the things that Kurt loves?" Blaine took a dramatic pause and continued, "Anyways, I'm getting a little mean now so… let the better man win Kurt." Blaine said before strolling off as though he didn't care what Dave had to say. Dave didn't know what to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Blaine wasn't sure exactly why he had done it. Or well… he did. He wanted Kurt back. His life was happy and carefree when he was with Kurt. Sure, Sebastian had been sexy… but the first time Blaine had gone home for the weekend Seb had cheated on him. He figured it was karma for a relationship that started out with cheating. He had fallen for Seb quickly… but it wasn't a lasting thing. He needed a boyfriend who knew his coffee order, who wanted to see him, and who really liked him for him. So what if he and Kurt weren't hot and heavy. There was time for that to develop again.

He had expected Kurt to pine after him for a while at least. He hadn't expected Kurt to run to the only openly gay kid at his old school. And Karofsky was his bully too. Obviously Kurt couldn't have real feelings for this hulking jock. He was just trying to get over Blaine.

If he helped split them up then Kurt would definitely accept Blaine's offer of friendship. And it looked like it had worked. Apparently David was the jealous type. He knew now that he would have to wait- and if Kurt came to him he would deny ever talking to Karofsky about them. He knew he could make him out to be a jealous, illogical bully in Kurt's eyes.

0o0o0o0o00o

Dave met Kurt by his car and the doubts were freshly swirling in his head. Kurt had seemed so adamant about never talking to Blaine again. Still…Kurt had also talked about how he wasn't good enough for Blaine. What if he was trying to prove to himself that he was good enough for the stuck-up rich boy? What if Kurt had just said his type were jocks to get with Dave? Dave didn't want to think that he was just some backup prize for him. He didn't want to be Kurt's only option.

"You did so well tonight baby" Kurt said wearing a huge smile. The other guys were already in Kurt's Navigator.

"Thanks, I think you must be my good luck charm" Dave said and the words he had almost rehearsed on his walk out to the car sounded a little flat.

"The guys and I were going to go out for pizza at this place I know on the way home. Do you wanna ride with us and grab some food?" Kurt asked.

"Sure, sounds great" Dave said. Apparently the guys had expected him to agree because Finn, Puck, and Sam were all scrunched in to the backseat.

The rest of the evening was almost awkward. The guys were fine with him and Kurt holding hands and treated Dave like he was just part of the group… but he and Kurt were a little off. Kurt seemed quieter than usual and Dave couldn't help search his brain for any sign that maybe this hadn't started that day. Maybe Kurt had seen Blaine at the game. Maybe he had met up with Blaine. Even if he hadn't done anything physical with Blaine… maybe he had been curious and gone to meet him to just talk. Dave hated worrying about it. He hated even thinking that Kurt would meet up with Blaine and not tell him. He knew he was being quiet too and he wished he could blame it on the fact that the other guys were so animated- but he couldn't.

Kurt drove Dave to the school where he had left his truck (so he could ride the bus there with the team).

"Hey can I have Finn take my care back and have you drive me home? I wanted to talk to you about something" Kurt said looking a little nervous.

"Yeah, sure" Dave said getting out of the Navigator and in to his truck. A few seconds later and Kurt joined him.

Kurt seemed nervous. He was fidgeting with his hands and even though Dave wanted to- he didn't prompt Kurt to talk.

When they reached Kurt's house he turned to his boyfriend to see a little bit of doubt in his eyes. He knew he needed to say something now about Blaine or he would never work up the courage to.

"Dave, I think I love you" Kurt said quickly at the same time that Dave got up the nerve to ask "Are you seeing Blaine secretly?"

Dave could swear that time stopped. Kurt loved him. Kurt was in love with him. Kurt's face fell and he realized what he had just asked. He had just basically accused his boyfriend of cheating on him. That wasn't how he wanted to go about bringing up Blaine- but it had sort of just slipped out. The pain and embarrassment was evident on Kurt's face and Dave didn't know what to do or say. He wished he had flat out told Kurt about the Blaine ambush outside of the locker room. He wished he had kept his mouth shut. He wished he could make that look disappear off of Kurt's face.

"Kurt- I"

"I think you've said enough David. I know how you feel about me from that question" Kurt said and Dave's chest tightened at the tears in the corner of Kurt's eyes. There was no straight-backed put together Kurt this time. There was just pain and Dave had caused it.

"Bu Kurt, honestly-"

And then Kurt was gone. He flew out of the truck and up the steps and then he was in his house and the porch light was turned off. David reversed his truck and drove around for a while before going home. He didn't want his dad to see him cry. He felt helpless.

**Author's Note: I loved, loved, loved writing this chapter. Sorry things have been slow- I've been working a lot lately and they keep giving me long shifts. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. This chapter was over 5,000 words and my longest chapter yet! Also, was the smut awkward, good? :D As always, thanks for reading**


	15. Chapter 15

Dave had ruined everything.

He had thought about the possibility that he would ruin his relationship with Kurt before because… well he was a poorly dressed physical jock and he thought Kurt would get sick of him eventually. He had just assumed that eventually would probably be sometime around when they were both going off to college and he had pushed the thought from his mind.

He never imagined breaking Kurt's heart. How do you fix something like that? He knew hindsight was 20/20, but he wanted to turn back time and just let Kurt tell him that he loved him with no interruptions. Then, he would say that of course he loved Kurt too and that he'd loved him for so long. Then later, while they were talking on the phone or something he would bring up Blaine's crazy accusations and tell Kurt that he knew it was bullshit but that he wanted to tell Kurt about it anyway. Dave now knew from the look on Kurt's face that the bullshit with Blaine wasn't true, anyway. Sure, he'd known that it was bullshit all along outside the locker room and it was just his idiotic self-consciousness creeping in on him. Why had he doubted Kurt? He hadn't felt this low since his days as a bully.

Dave knew that Kurt probably never wanted to see him again. But he needed Kurt. He needed to make Kurt understand that he was a jerk but that he was sorry and wanted to fix things. He just didn't know how to do that.

Dave walked downstairs to find his dad watching some sitcom while checking his emails.

"Hey Dad, can I… uhm can I talk to you about something?" Dave asked.

"Sure bud, what's up?" His dad asked looking up at him with some concern in his eyes. That was almost too much for Dave to handle. He didn't believe that he deserved concern or compassion. He had just broken the sweetest boy's heart and accused him of cheating only weeks after Kurt had been cheated on and heartbroken by Blaine. He was no better than that prep-school bastard- and it made him a little sick to his stomach.

"I need some advice… about Kurt" Dave sad sitting down. He felt a little awkward, but right now he felt vulnerable and scared…and even though he was seventeen he just needed his dad for a little while.

"Well, I can try to help" his dad said with an honest small smile. Dave could tell that his dad felt a little uncomfortable- but he was so glad that he was being open. He once again felt grateful that his dad was so open and understanding despite the fact that this was new territory for him.

Dave told his dad the whole story (leaving out the fact that he and Kurt were together the night before). At the end of the story he saw his dad cringed when Dave told him what he had said to Kurt.

"So you… fucked up. Pardon my French, son." His dad stated obviously thinking.

"Dad, I know. The thing is… Kurt makes me happy. He's perfect. He makes me happier than I can honestly remember and I want him to forgive me… I just don't know how to get him to or even if he should". Dave explained.

"Why shouldn't he?" his Dad asked calmly.

"Because, I was a jerk. Because I really, really, really hurt him dad. After what Blaine did to him I should have told him about the incident rather than accuse him. Because… I love him but after what I did to him I feel almost selfish saying that I love him now." Dave rushed out. He hadn't expected to get all of that out- but it felt good.

"So why are you telling me this?" his dad asked and Dave didn't know why his dad was being homophobic all of a sudden. Was it because he had said he loved Kurt?

"Now before you get all fired up, hear me out. I'm not the one who needs to hear all of this. It's Kurt. Give him a day to calm down. Talk to him in private- and tell him everything that you just told me. Look bud I really like Kurt. I think your relationship with him has been good for you. You seem happier and more confident and I really do think it'd be a real shame for all that to end because of a stupid accusation and a lot of bad timing. If the kid really does… feel strongly – or love you then he'll forgive you" his dad advised wisely.

"But what if he decides he doesn't actually want to be with me?" Dave asked in a voice that sounded vulnerable even to his own ears.

"Dave, we'll cross that bridge when and if you come to it" His dad counseled.

"Okay, you're right" Dave said giving in. But how was he going to make Kurt understand that he loved him and had just been being stupid and jealous and scared? He needed to talk to a girl who would be good with the emotional things.

Dave paced his room for a while trying to figure out what to say to her on the phone. He needed some girl help… and he knew he had to make the call.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt ran upstairs quickly before his dad could ask him how his night was. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep it together for even a thirty second conversation. He wanted desperately to take back those stupid romantic words he had said to Dave.

Kurt didn't open up easily. Telling Dave that he loved him hadn't been a little thing. Sure, it was a little premature, but he _felt it. _Kurt hadn't been so sure of anything in a long time. He should feel giddy and happy and lovely now, but instead he was left feeling embarrassed, and _heartbroken_. Telling Dave he loved him had been a big step and he thought that Dave would say it back. Hadn't it been Dave who liked him in the first place? Or had Dave not even liked Kurt that much… had he just been waiting around for the physical? Kurt couldn't believe that the day after he and Dave had taken a new step sexually Dave had accused him of going around with his ex behind his back. He'd really opened up to Dave… emotionally both before and after their relationship and most recently with the physical aspect of their relationship. He wouldn't have done that if hadn't trusted Dave 100%. He just couldn't believe that the guy he had fallen in love with didn't trust him at all.

Kurt went straight in to his bathroom and turned on the shower. Then he let the tears fall that had started welling in his eyes the second David had said those words. Dave wasn't anywhere close to loving him back. He had accused him of cheating on him with Blaine. How could Dave even think that? He didn't seem like the jealous type to Kurt. Was he just trying to get out of the relationship? That must have been it. Dave must have wanted to use an excuse to break up with Kurt… he just couldn't understand why. He'd been a good boyfriend, or so he thought. He looked at himself self-deprecatingly in the mirror. He saw the same lanky pale boy with fat hips that he always saw. No wonder Dave didn't want anything to do with him. Just like Blaine. The feeling of being inadequate grew until he had to look away from the mirror.

Kurt's unease grew when he realized that Dave had been acting weird the entire time after the game. His heart sank even further. His mind spun with the possibility that Dave had only wanted him to get off. He couldn't help but think that that's why Dave was being weird and distant. He let out the rest of his tears in the shower until he felt completely emotionally drained.

He knew he needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge him and he made his way downstairs to talk to Finn. Unfortunately, Finn was with his Dad talking about sports and Kurt really didn't want to interfere in the moment. He knew it was because he was upset, but he felt a ping of jealousy that Finn had gotten along so easily with his Dad. He walked in to the kitchen to find Carole. It would probably be better for him to talk to her anyway; she was less judgmental than his dad. And even though Kurt was horrified by what Dave had said- he still for some reason didn't want his dad to think he was horrible so talking to him about the situation was out of the picture. If he was being honest it was because he still held on to some hope that this didn't mean that Dave had completely stopped caring about him. Carole though, was on the phone with her sister who lived in Illinois, and he didn't want to interrupt her.

Kurt picked up his phone and called the only person he could think of other than family who he would share something like this with.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" Mercedes answered with some obvious attitude in her tone.

"Hi. Mercedes, have you talked to Kurt…?" Dave asked suddenly not knowing what to say. He had planned this all out in his head but suddenly he was tongue-tied.

"As a matter of fact I have. Why are you calling?" She asked with more hostility than he would have hoped for.

"I want to fix things with Kurt" he blurted out before he could properly say something. He knew he wasn't proving to her that he was good boyfriend material for her best friend- but at this point he had no fucking idea what he was doing.

"And why do you think I should help you with that? Why shouldn't I just hang up the phone?" She asked and Dave knew this was the final test to win Mercedes over.

Dave took a deep breath and "Because, I love him."

"That's something that you probably should have said in the car. Now what are you going to tell him? Because "I love you, no really I do, Kurt" is going to sound like pity to him. I know my boy. Why do you think I should believe you, and more importantly why do you think Kurt should believe you?"

"Because it's true. Because Blaine cornered me after the game and fed me bullshit about my boyfriend that I shouldn't have believed but almost did because I am not good enough for Kurt and I know that. Why wouldn't he want to try to find someone better? I'm a Lima loser. He's gorgeous, sexy, smart, dresses like the halls of McKinley are a freaking runway, and he's with me. Mercedes, he said he loves me and those feelings just don't disappear. I want him to know that I've loved him since the first day I fucking saw him. I want him to know that I'm the happiest I've ever been and it's because I love him and love spending time with him, and because no one's ever cooked me a special dinner or paid attention to what I wear or done anything that made me feel so wanted. God, I do love him."

"Dave… I think I might be able to help you" Mercedes said sounding impressed.

"How?" Dave asked.

"One second" She replied and Dave waited anxiously for half a second before he heard a little click.

"Hello David" Kurt's voice came over the phone a little louder than Mercedes's had been a second before and for a moment he thought he was hallucinating.

"Did you, did you uhm hear that?" Dave asked incredulously. He hadn't thought of the possibility of Kurt being with Mercedes. Why hadn't he thought of that? Obviously Kurt would have gone to her if he was upset.

"Yeah… she had me on speakerphone" Kurt said in an unreadable tone. Dave's chest clenched.

**A/N: So I worked an 8 hour shift today and came home and just had to write this. I know it's painfully short- but I wanted to give you all a little more angst and drama. Please review! I would really appreciate it so much! **

**Also, it's after midnight and sorrryyy for any grammar/editing mistakes I'm sure there are a few. **


	16. Chapter 16

"Kurt, I… I meant everything that I said" Dave promised as his throat constricted. He wished he had been able to prepare himself for talking to Kurt. He could already feel hope slipping away from him.

"Dave… I" Kurt started and it shocked Dave to hear a little sniffle over the phone. God, he had made Kurt cry.

"Kurt I love you," Dave interrupted.

"I love you too" Kurt said quietly, "but I want you to trust me. I don't care about being put up on a pedestal or something. I want you to admire me, yeah… but I want you to understand that I would never treat you the way Blaine treated me, Dave."

"And I do believe you, and I do trust you Kurt. I really do." Dave said and he knew it sounded almost like pleading- but he didn't want this to be the end of them.

"And you… you want to be with me 100%?" Kurt asked sounding guarded.

"Of course, Kurt" Dave said solemnly.

Dave could hear a muffled Mercedes on the other end telling Kurt something. Kurt replied "No, Mercedes. No, I can't" and he sounded embarrassed to Dave.

"Can't what?" Dave asked suddenly. He wanted them to be open. It was him keeping what Blaine had said from Kurt that had started this whole mess.

"Uhm Mercedes is just being nosy. I told her about what happened" Kurt hedged.

"Kurt, what is it?" Dave asked gently. God, Kurt had never been guarded with him before. He hoped it didn't last.

"I told her earlier about why I thought you…. made up the Blaine story…" Kurt relayed.

"I didn't make it up Kurt- he really did tell me that you two were… meeting. But I was an idiot to even think it was legitimate. Just…why did you think I made up the Blaine story?" Dave asked with way more patience than he felt.

"Well… it was the day after you uhm… spent the night at my house and I didn't know if maybe after that you didn'twanttobewithmeanymore" Kurt sped through.

"Kurt Hummel, that made me want to be with you even more and I didn't think that was even possible. The other night was amazing... and I'm so glad it happened. And with you." Dave reassured him. He wanted to pull Kurt in to his arms right now and he wanted to see the look on Kurt's face. He wanted to see Kurt's body language and know that everything was okay.

"I feel the same way" Kurt said letting out a little breath of relief.

"I want to see you, right now" Dave blurted in to the phone.

"Dave, it's late. I'm due back at my house soon." Kurt almost whined.

"Well then, tomorrow before school?" Dave asked. He felt needy, but he wanted to kiss his boyfriend and tell him how much he loves him. It was making him almost anxious in a way that he didn't know if they were completely okay.

"I think I can definitely do that" Kurt agreed.

They said their goodbyes and got off the phone. Dave was now lying on his bed and it felt good to have some of his anxiety melting away even if he didn't feel completely calm.

"So, how're you gonna make things right?" his dad asked from the open doorway. Dave couldn't help but jump: he hadn't even realized his door was open.

"I uhm… called his best friend to ask her advice… and to explain the situation. She actually had me on speakerphone when I admitted that I was an idiot and that I loved him. We're okay now" Dave relayed. The situation seemed so juvenile like a scene out of a teen movie, and he didn't want him to judge.

"Oh so… you're not going to do anything else?" his dad asked him casually. Dave knew that forced tone: he wanted to say something but wasn't being completely honest.

"What do you think I should do, Dad?" Dave asked perplexed.

"Something sweet. I remember once I made some silly mistake with your mother like the one you made when we were first dating and I made a grand gesture of apologizing. It made her feel like she was special and that I really cared and wasn't going to make a habit of that kind of negative behavior" His dad advised like he was a book on tape about relationships.

"Dad, I don't know what kind of "grand gesture" to do for Kurt. I already got him flowers… and I don't know what to do?" Dave said wondering if he should take his dad's old-fashioned advice. It was, after all 2012 and Kurt wasn't a girl.

"Think, what's Kurt's biggest passion?" his dad asked expectantly.

"Singing" Dave answered with a groan. What was he supposed to do, sing for Kurt? Serenade him?

"Then sing to him. Pick out one of those songs that you constantly are singing that I know are directed to him because they're all about young love and all that- and sing for him." His dad stated matter-of-factly. He gave his dad some major credit- for a single straight guy he was really good with all this romance stuff. His dad seemed to be hell-bent on his relationship with Kurt working out and he felt another rush of gratitude that his father had been so great.

"I can't sing to him. His voice is… well his voice is amazing." Dave argued.

"Your voice is good David. You could always stay on pitch just like your mom. I'm not saying you have to do anything big, but why not? Maybe one day you two will look back on tonight and reminisce about the romance. Or maybe three months down the road when you forget something or piss Kurt off he'll think of this moment and remember how much you care…" his dad persuaded further. He liked that his dad's conversations that started off as 'I'm not going to tell you what to do' often became his dad telling him exactly what to do.

"Fine, I'll sing for him. I just might not be home in time for curfew" Dave said standing up and going over to his closet. If he was going to serenade his boyfriend he wanted to do it looking put-together.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt drove home from Mercedes' house feeling both drained and ecstatic at the same time. Dave loved him. It had all been a stupid misunderstanding, and Blaine had instigated it. Dave still wanted him, and didn't regret any part of their relationship. For that, he was relieved. His day had been an emotional roller coaster and he was just glad it had ended with something positive.

"Hi bud, you look like you're feeling better. Finn said you rode home with Dave after the game, then you ran off to Mercedes' house pretty fast and you usually don't do that unless something's wrong. Did… something happen between you and Dave?" His dad asked delicately. Kurt should know by now that his dad was much more observant than he gave him credit for.

"We got in to a little bit of a fight" Kurt admitted timidly. He never really had discussed his relationship with Blaine with his dad much.

"Whose fault was it?" Burt asked. He knew his dad must really be starting to like Dave if he didn't automatically assume it was his boyfriend's fault.

"His. Well… Blaine's really." Kurt mused.

"Wait, Blaine?" The confusion was evident on his face.

"Blaine told Dave that I was seeing him behind Dave's back. Made up some… lies about me still wanting Blaine and Dave… asked me about it." Kurt said trying not to give too much away.

"So he… thought you were cheating?" His dad asked looking aggravated.

"Blaine is manipulative, and Dave is still self-conscious about being in a relationship with me. He blurted the accusation out and it hurt my feelings because I'm really falling for Dave. But… he called and apologized while I was out… and I know it was sincere" Kurt defended, "I still trust him"

"Like I said, Kurt: I don't really know Dave all too well. But so far he's seemed like a good guy. Just take it easy on him. He is a guy and think of how clueless Finn is when it comes to that Berry girl. He's bound to mess up on the little stuff… but make sure he treats you right" His dad advised wisely.

"I know. I l-, I mean I really like him. And he's great, honestly. He's been sweet and he apologized – really it was more a misunderstanding than anything. We're good" Kurt reassured his dad. He'd honestly never thought he would hear his dad defend David Karofsky: but he was insanely glad that he had.

"I'm glad, Kurt. It's nice to see you with someone who treats you right." Burt shared.

"Thanks Dad, today's been a long day though. I'm gonna go moisturize and then try to sleep"

"Goodnight, kiddo- I love you"

"Love you too Dad. Goodnight"

Kurt went downstairs and stripped off the clothes he had put on to go to 'Cedes' house and put on a pair of tight comfortable sweatpants and the black hoodie that he had stolen from David. (Well, it was stealing if your boyfriend told you that you could keep it)

Kurt daydreamed as he rubbed the unscented lotion on to his face. He looked in the mirror and thought of David's heartfelt apology. His insides warmed at the honesty he remembered from Dave's voice. It still scared him that he felt so close and… attached to David after a short amount of time. He had felt attached to Blaine in a first crush kind of way, but it wasn't the same as how Dave made him feel. It was weird that things fell in to place with Dave just a few weeks after they started sating and yet he and Blaine had never fully reached that point. It also scared him a little, they were falling fast and what if something happened to ruin it.

Kurt was still absentmindedly thinking a few minutes later as he crawled in to bed with the newest issue of Vogue.

"Kurt, come on upstairs… you've got a visitor" His dad said with a small smile at the top of the basement stairs.

"Dad, who is it?" Kurt asked perplexed. His hair was a mess and he was in pajamas- there was no way he wanted to see anyone.

"You'll see- come on upstairs" His dad urged.

"Look- I need to change I'm in sweatpants!" Kurt said pulling back the covers to reveal his pajamas.

"I honestly don't think he'll care" His dad said and he motioned for him to come up.

"Fine!" Kurt agreed standing up.

He walked up the stairs and outside the big bay window of their living room was his boyfriend with a boombox on his shoulder like he was coming straight out of an 80's movie.

"What is he doing?" Kurt asked quietly half-charmed and half-embarrassed. His dad, Carole, and Finn were sitting on the couch watching the whole scene with smiles on their faces.

"I think that he's making up for today, sweetie" Carole said with a cute little smile. Burt put his arm around Carole and hugged her closer.

Kurt opened the window and looked out at Dave who looked determined and a little embarrassed all at the same time.

"I didn't want to apologize to you over the phone sooo… this is for you" Dave said awkwardly as he pressed play on his boombox.

Dave's voice soon accompanied the acoustic music.

**Maybe I'm blind, maybe I'm blind****  
Oh I couldn't see you shine  
And shimmer right in front of my eyes  
Front of my eyes, oh no**

Kurt couldn't believe that Dave was actually serenading him through his window. Sure, he'd had a romantic and far-fetched daydream or two about a guy loving him enough to do that, but he'd never thought it would become a reality.

I thought I saw light, thought I saw light  
Oh it was a faded mirror, just a dim reflection  
But you shine, you shine so much brighter, oh

Dave looked… gorgeous. He was growing more confident as the song went on and his voice was beautiful. Kurt literally had butterflies.

**And honey let me sing you a song  
And listen to my words as they come out wrong  
But don't run away, run away this time  
(And) honey let me look in your eyes  
You open them one at a time  
But don't look away, look away this time**

He couldn't help tearing up and he knew it wasn't going to help his appearance any, but he couldn't seem to help it.

Open your mind, open your mind  
And let your beauty flow like wine  
But please don't leave me,  
Don't leave me outside, leave me outside, oh no  
And honey I'll try, honey I'll try

**To hold you like the starry skies  
We lay beneath tonight  
And you shine, you shine so much brighter, oh  
**

Dave finished the song and looked expectantly at Kurt through the window. Kurt ran to the front door and over to Dave and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the lips. He didn't care if his family was still watching- his boyfriend loved him enough to serenade him.

"That was beautiful and gorgeous and perfect. Kurt breathed after he pulled away.

"And it shows you that I'm not really a jerk?" Dave asked cocking one eyebrow.

"Dave, I know you're not a jerk… this was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. No exaggeration." Kurt said excitedly.

"Well it was the scariest thing I've ever done, and I'm pretty sure Finn recorded some of it with his phone. But… you're worth it" Dave said cheesily as he pulled Kurt closer for another kiss.

"I love you" Kurt said when they pulled apart.

"And I love you too Fancy. Tomorrow you should wear my sweatshirt. You look adorable" Dave complimented, "I should probably have you wear my letterman sometimes too… you know so everyone knows you're mine."

"I could definitely work that in to my wardrobe" Kurt said resisting the urge to kiss Dave a third time. His family was just inside after all, "do you want to come in?".

"It's actually past my curfew now and I have to get home. I just needed to do this- but will you send me a goodnight text?" Dave asked cutely.

"Of course"

**A/N: Another short chapter that took me 10 years to write. There's one last chapter and it's sorta an epilogue! Hope you enjoyed this story and please still review if you can! :D **


End file.
